


The Meaning of Family

by TopazM



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Angst and Romance, Awkward Sexual Situations, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Mystery, Plot Twists, Political Alliances, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Burn, Tragic Romance, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 66,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopazM/pseuds/TopazM
Summary: What is a Family? Are we bound by blood? Or do we just mentally decided who they are? After finding someone with the same devotion as him, Itachi forces Soraya to give Sauske the life he could never give him. From forced marriages, to swaying loyalties Soraya and Masaru must come to grips with the harsh reality of being a Shinobi. Naruhina, ItaxOC JirayaxTsunade PainxKonan
Relationships: Gaara (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s), Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Itachi, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Jiraiya/Tsunade (Naruto), Orochimaru (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s), Orochimaru/Tsunade (Naruto), Uchiha Itachi/Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Sasuke/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started this about two years ago. Sorry for the first few chapters but honestly my writing got better as I started writing more. Totally need a beta.

False Truths and Honest Lies

Black Fire started to engulf the expansive fire that was spreading throughout the mountainous regions. Two people, one woman and the other a young man watched the battle unfolding. Both of them running towards it.

_I'm_ _trying_ _to hold my breath_

_Let it stay this way_

_Can't let this_ _moment_ _end_

"They are going to kill each other", he stated. He held the woman firmly on his back as the adrenaline started to make his feet go faster.

"Masaru, please hurry" the woman pleaded. The woman had a hood that flowed over her body and a headband protector on her arm, designating her as a Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf. Her skin was a dark amber color with her eyes a high russet color. She could already sense Sasuke's intent to kill and she was the only one who could stop this.

"What do you think, I'm doing", He leaped to a nearby tree avoiding the debris from the ongoing battle. "Let's get one thing clear, I'm doing this for you". The young man matched the woman in features except he was taller. His black curly hair was cut short and he wore his forehead protector in the traditional way, however his wrist had a tattoo of the Amekagure symbol.

"What do you mean? You were the one who found me and told me that I had to come",

"Soraya, I said what I said"

"What are you not telling me", Masaru stopped a few yards before the flames. "We are going to have to walk from here and tread carefully"

"I will ask you one more time, what are you hiding from me", she grabbed Masaru's collar. "I'm really tired of all the men in my life not being honest with me", she yelled. She took a deep breath and exhaled. "What did Itachi tell you"

"You came here to die with Itachi and tell Sasuke the truth", Soraya nodded in response, her heart quickened. "That is not how this battle started". He grabbed her wrist that had a circular tattoo with the Uchiha symbol in the center. "This bounds you to him forever, but this can be transferred to a new Uchiha leader, if that leader wins in a fight to the death, but the winner has to go through the ceremony again", Realization hit Soraya like a ton of bricks.

_You set off a_ _dream_ _in me_

_Getting_ _louder_ _now_

_Can you hear it echoing?_

"I don't consent to this"

"YOU HAVE TO", Masaru yelled. "You have children, they need their mother, and you of all people don't deserve to die" tears started to come to Masaru.

"You would rather have Sasuke, someone I helped raise, rape me"

"You know it's more to this", he snapped back. "You think I want Sasuke to touch you, after all that he's done"

"NONE OF THIS SASUKE'S FAULT"

"GETTING A WHOLE SQUAD KILLED, LEAVING THE VILLAGE, GOING TO OROCHIMARU. IT SEEMS LIKE A BUNCH OF BAD DECISIONS TO ME"

"EVERYONE HE KNEW AND LOVED WAS MURDERED IN FRONT OF HIM, WE AT LEAST HAD THE GIRLS AND EACH OTHER, AND MAMA, PAPA AND DAD"

"WE WATCHED 3 OUT FIVE PARENTS DIE, OUR GRANDMOTHER GAVE THE LAST OF HER LIFE TO SAVE US, AND YOU GAVE HIM ALL THE SUPPORT AND NEED THAT ANY BOY COULD HAVE"

Soraya stopped herself and responded. "You took a choice away from me, no, two choices" She held up two fingers to emphasize her point.

"I would do it again", he stated simply. "No matter what the intentions, your marriage to Itachi was based on lies and deceit and you deserve to live with the opportunity to live and not just survive." Soraya was starting to feel overwhelmed and her skin became hot as she felt all the emotions from her brother. Anger, uncertainty and determination.

Another boom was heard in the distance. Disbelief came across both of their faces.

"I know that sword", muttered Soraya. Soraya watched in disbelief as the ethereal Sword of Totsuka was unsheathed.

"He is going to kill him"

"No", said Soraya simply. "Itachi is doing his final mission", Soraya cut back the sob that was trying to escape from her. "He is saving him from the darkness"

Without any restraint or fear for her life Soraya ran. Sasuke's Susano power was intense, but something in her ignored the beating thoughts to retreat. It was then she saw Itachi go down on his knees in pure exhaustion. Her watch timer was at 12:17. This was the end for Itachi and she knew it.

_Take my hand_

_Will you_ _share_ _this with me?_

_'Cause darling,_ _without_ _you..._

"It's done Itachi", Soraya heard Sasuke say as she was running. As Soraya came closer she noticed the katana at Itachi's neck. Time seemed to slow down as Sasuke raised the sword to finish his quest for revenge

"SASUKE. SASUKE STOP! '', Both red eyes followed the sound to Soraya. Sasuke rustled out a feral growl. Soraya got in front of Itachi. Itachi forcefully pushed her behind him and lunged for Sasuke. Sasuke braced himself for a powerful hit, but all he felt was an all too familiar tap to his forehead. It stunned Sasuke. Why did it take him back to his childhood? Not just his childhood, but before everything was pain?

"Why, did..", Sasuke held his forehead in his hand.

Itachi unceremoniously fell on his back exhausted. Soraya rushed to his side. "I told you not to come here",

_All the_ _shine_ _of a_ _thousand_ _spotlights_

Soraya turned around to Itachi and grabbed both of his cheeks and kissed him on the lips as the final goodbye.

"And you expect to be at home and wait for Sasuke? Why didn't you tell me that you planned for me to live, I was ready to die"

"I always wanted a little girl, and I couldn't stomach leaving her alone.", A laugh came from Soraya. "You don't deserve to be punished from my sins", Soraya could no longer hold back the tears as she felt Masaru pull her away. She pushed him away as she gave Itachi a final hug. Masaru bent down with a bundle in his arms.

"She waited for you to name her", Masaru placed her on Itachi's chest. Itachi cried tears of joy. "I leave that to her Father", Sasuke perked up as he knew the implication of what he said. "Sasuke, take them, you already wasted time", Sauske walked over unsettled by the sad smile on Itachi's face. He put the infant in one arm and placed his hand on her shoulder and with a body flicker they were gone.

_All the_ _stars_ _we_ _steal_ _from the_ _night_ _sky_

"Why did you tell him to take the Baby, she isn't needed for them to consummate their bond", Masaru questioned.

Itachi smiled. "I'm weak enough for you to read my mind, and yet you are still afraid", Masaru chuckled.

"Well, you, Yahiko and Kisame made sure I learned not to invade people's privacy", he replied. "You were like a brother to me, and I hate that you are leaving"

"Oh Masaru, I will always be a part of you", said Itachi ominously. "Both Figuratively and Physically", Masaru looked at him in distress. Realization hit too late as Masaru felt Itachi's two fingers disconnect his eyeballs.

Masaru's screams were heard through the trees but there was nothing living that could hear him.

_Will_ _never_ _be enough_

_Never be enough_

* * *

Sasuke took them to a cave far enough from the battle scene, that there was no trace of Itachi's black flames. Soraya took note that there were provisions, a rolled up sleeping bag and few other things that someone actually lived here. But what shocked her most was the picture with everyone: her cousins, Naruto, Hinata, Iruka, Kakashi, Masaru, Sasuke and her when her first child was born. Soraya grabbed the picture frame as memories of the day when she finally woke up to see her child.

It was one of the last happy memories she had of Sasuke. In the corner of the picture she saw a wing of a Raven. A piece of Itachi was in this picture. She didn't know if it was irony or fate. Sasuke watched her admiring the picture.

_Towers of gold are_ _still_ _too little_

_These_ _hands_ _could hold the_ _world_ _but it'll_

_Never be enough_

_Never be enough_

"You and Naruto were the only ones that believed I would stay alive", she put the picture down. "Even my brother gave up on me"

Sasuke timidly put his hand on her shoulder. "Gave-up is not the right wording"

"Everyone suffered while you were in a coma, even me", he confessed. "I couldn't see another one of my family members die, Naruto loved you like a son, and Masaru hated seeing you suffer and wanted it to end". Soraya spun around to face him. Sasuke didn't understand the weight of his words. All these years..

_For me_

_Never, never_

_Never, never_

_Never, for me_

"Then WHY", Sasuke put finger to her lips and motioned his head to the sleeping bundle in his arms. "Why did you leave", she whispered.

"You could have got revenge a different way, without seeking Orochimaru without becoming a fugitive and betraying the village. You almost killed Naruto'', she said in a loud Whisper. Sasuke ignored her question and proceeded to find some clothes and fabric to make a mini bed for the baby.

"I named the first born to", said Sasuke carefully laying her down. He cast a silencing jutsu and placed a little music box inside the protection barrier. "That should keep her occupied for at least four hours"

"You remember all that", stated Soraya in disbelief.

"Why are you surprised", asked Sasuke. "When everyone in the village looked down on you, I was one of the only ones excited, disappointed, but I knew anything coming from you would bring this fucked up world a little peace. I saw so much death, that seeing a birth, especially when I found out it was a Uchiha-", Sasuke's eyes turned red as his Sharigan blarred. "Even if you slept with him, to see a rebirth of the clan, furthered my purpose"

_For me_

_Never enough_

_Never enough_

_Never enough_

_For me_

_For me_

_For me_

Pain started to shoot through Soraya. She let out a painful scream. "What is happening to me"

"We are running out of time, Itachi is dead or dying and you are feeling him leave this world".

Sasuke started to take his shirt off and his pants. "Wait, I'm not ready", said Soraya, putting her arms up to create a literal barrier. Sasuke walked through it easily and started to take her clothes off. "Sas-", Sasuke interrupted her protest with a kiss. Soraya's body started to ignite with desire. But her mind was still in disbelief. Sasuke's tongue entered her lips and Soraya could taste the blood in his mouth, but for some reason it turned her even more. She felt one of his hands fondle her breast, and a soft moan escape her.

"Please submit to me as I will do you", Sasuke rolled on his back. He wasn't going to take the choice from her. If she wanted to die or live with him, it was her choice. Soraya looked at Sasuke.

"I love you, always have, but I won't take you without consent", affirmed Sasuke. "You doing this is not an omission of love", he clarified. "I can't guarantee you a happy life, I have unfinished business, but I'm just asking you to live", Sasuke cupped her cheek. The tears returned to Soraya.

_All the_ _shine_ _of a_ _thousand_ _spotlights_

"I can't say it back, you hurt me and I don't trust you"

"Then I will work on getting it back, but I don't trust you either", Sasuke responded matter of factly.

Soraya nodded and lowered herself onto him. A moan escaped Sasuke and he sat up to meet her at eye level. He started to move slowly. "I Sasuke Uchiha vow that you, Soraya feel no rain, for I will be your shelter, you will feel no cold, for I will be fire to bring you warmth. That you will never be no lonely for I will be your companion".

I Soraya Rui vow that you Sasuke Uchiha eel no rain, for I will be your shelter, you will feel no cold, for I will be warmth bring you warmth. That you will never be no lonely for I will be your companion", Soraya screamed as the mark on her wrist felt like it was being burned off. But it was soon forgotten as Sasuke's hips kept getting deeper and deeper within her. Overwhelming pleasure wen through her veins. Sasuke felt the exact same as his face was buried into her chest. He felt guilty of how much pleasure he was having. It was then he noticed that Itachi's mark was gone, all there was a faint burn circle around her wrist. Sasuke found a rock and cut his hand. Soraya offered hers as well and Sasuke cut her hand as well. The held their bloody hands together and recited.

_All the_ _stars_ _we_ _steal_ _from the_ _night_ _sky_

_Will_ _never_ _be enough_

_Never be enough_

"Blood of my Blood, and Bone of my Bone, I give you my Body, that we Two might be One, I give you my Spirit until our lives Done". Blue and Purple Chakra mixed into one. It was then Sasuke felt all of the pain Soraya was feeling. Sasuke thought his life was full of pain, but Soraya was in pure turmoil. Soraya felt new tears as she felt pure unadulterated anger, hatred and...confusion from Sasuke.

They both climaxed and looked at each other in the eyes as if knowing each other for the first time. After a long pause, it was Soraya first who got up to check on the baby.

The baby was still resting peacefully, but she decided to grab and embrace her in her arms. Sasuke looked like he was about to speak. However, Soraya motioned him to stop.

"If you are giving her name, I'm not emotionally there to know it yet", Soraya stated. "I feel...unstable"

"There is a hot spring deeper in the cave", He grabbed the girl. "You can clean up there"

Soraya didn't argue with him and dashed there. She found it easily and sank into the water. She dunked her head in the water and let out a silent scream. Hours ago she didn't even think that she would be here. Now, she had to do the hardest thing in her life. Live. There was just so much to deal with.

_And it was just a matter of time._ Orochimaru's chilling voice ran through her head. He will come for her, she didn't know how or when. But eventually, he was coming.

_Towers of gold are_ _still_ _too little_

_These_ _hands_ _could hold the_ _world_ _but it'll_

_Never be enough_

_Never be enough_

It was then she saw Sasuke foot in the water. She popped her head out of water to acknowledge him.

"So you are alive"

"Suicide isn't my thing"

"But self harm is?", Sasuke pointed to the faded scars on her thighs. "And you could have me and Masaru fooled"

"Those are from long ago," she replied. "And being bound to someone else is a major life decision that shouldn't be taken lightly". Soraya sat on a rock in the hotspring. Sasuke sat right next to her holding the baby that was starting to stir. A cry came from the little girl.

_For me_

_Never, never_

_Never, never_

_Never, for me_

"Shh", he cooed. "I'm here". He grabbed some water with his other hand and let it drip on her. The baby started to laugh as Sasuke made a makeshift game with water. Soraya observed him, not believing how good he was with her. But what made her stop was the lullaby that Sasuke started to sing softly to the infant.

" _All the shine of a thousand spotlights_

_All the stars we steal from the night sky_

_Will never be enough_

_Never be enough_

_Towers of gold are still too little_

_These hands could hold the world but it'll_

_Never be enough"_

"I think you may have Water Nature like your Mother", said Sasuke.

"You still remember-", she couldn't finish her sentence, as all the memories of when Sasuke was a child and her, his young caretaker.

"Let's acknowledge that we are both liars", said Sasuke unexpectedly.

Soraya perched her lips together. It was true, but he made it sound so harsh. "But only one of us is a fugitive"

"Of Konoha"

Soraya paled at the statement. Sasuke held an intense glare, his black eyes turning red. He exhaled and gave his finger to the baby watching its wrapping its tiny hand around his fingertip and calmed down. Soraya glanced at his shoulder to avoid his gaze. It was then she noticed the mark of Orochimaru was gone. " _He's free_ " she thought to herself and curled her knees to her chest and rested her head.

"You know of my sins, of Itachi's sins, but the more I looked into you, the more I realized I didn't know you. " Was everything in Konoha even real"

_For me_

_Never enough_

_Never, never_

_Never enough_

_Never, never_

_Never enough_

"My love for Konoha and everyone there was never fake", she grabbed his shoulder in reassurance. He shrugged it off.

"You need to tell me what's going on"

"Where do you want me to start"

"Why are you here? When I was a child you would do and have things that seemed out of this world? Who is your Family", Soraya bristled at that question.

"My family", she whispered under her breath. "That is complicated", she stated. "You are going to have to be more specific",

"Start from the beginning", Soraya took a deep breath.

"The best place to start is...

_For me_

_For me_

_For me_

_For me_

A/N: I absolutely played Never Enough from the Greatest Showman on repeat while writing this chapter. I honestly can't believe I missed that musical. Highly recommend. Just a sneak peek Soraya gives different lullabies to each person to match her relationship with that person. So in the future I may post a song that gives insight to the character and if I get enough DMs and reviews. I will answer some questions and expound on some of the characters. Again gladly accept criticism. This is one of my first committed writing project.


	2. A Familial Ending

A/N: So this is my very first fanfic. Well I created one when I was 13 but ditched it on the first chapter. I can't even find it anymore. Now in my mid twenties, I'm here again and this time I won't give up as easy because there are many chapters in advanced and I fully intend to finish this fanfic.

This is partly inspired by My Life As Series a Great Naruto Fanfiction series that you should definitely read. Just like her I want to improve on my writing so CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS WELCOME. I will gladly take a beta who will kind of guide me to be a better writer to.

My brother is also emotionally involved in this since it is his favorite Anime series so if you don't get on me to update he will.

AN 8/28/20 Clearly I need to edit a lot and revamp the story a little bit so you will see a bunch of updates with edits especially for chapters 1-8.

* * *

A Familial Ending

Soraya observed her mother as she was prepping for the Birthday party. Her mother scattered around with her checklist trying to make sure everything was perfect for Soraya and her brother Marasu shared birthday party. Her mother's attempt of perfection was what Soraya silently longed for as a talent. However, she couldn't seem to do anything right, especially, being domestic. Nope her genes decided to go in the athletic direction, which her mother was proud of. Nevertheless, her mother's need for perfection always seemed to target her for criticism. But on special occasions like her Birthday, her mother always went the extra mile to make it extra special. Soraya could care less about the presents, for her it was a silent truce between her and her mother.

Soraya had cream-coffee skin tone with russet colored eyes. Her dark brown hair was very thick and coarse, but with a straight texture. Her brown skin seemed to radiate in the light and she had kind features. Her stature was short and curvy.

Soraya's mother Abigail looked almost nothing like her daughter. Abigail had mid-length hair that was straightened. Her complexion was the same caramel color as her daughter, but the similarities stopped there. Her eyes were dark brown and her features were that of stern woman with high cheekbones.

Masaru walked in with their Dad, Daniel. Both of them had fishing poles and dead fish in tow. Masaru loved fishing, so every year since he was four their father would take him fishing regardless if he had school or had a Mahogany complexion with dark brown eyes. Masaru had the uncanny resemblance of his sister, except his eyes were a deeper shade of reddish-brown.

Eleven-Fifty P.M on April 10th and 11th was the day their parents decided that their children would celebrate their birthdays. Especially since both were born at 11:50 pm. Naturally the birthday party would start on the eldest birthday first (Soraya Age 12) and end with the youngest (Masaru turning 9). To feel that each child felt some type of individuality on their birthday each had their own activity they chose to do separately. Masaru almost always chose fishing and the past two years Soraya decided to make their own cake and help Abigail in the Kitchen.

"Yeah only 4.5 hours", Soraya cheered as she watched the clock for the countdown of their birthday celebration

"I'm going to take a nap, do you wanna come with Masaru". Masaru smiled and she rolled her eyes and patted his head. "Wash-up first, I don't want my bed smelly", she retorted. Masaru hurried. Soraya patiently waited for Masaru to enter her room.

"What's wrong?" She asked. "It's our birthday how can you be sad". Masaru looked disheartened. . He knew that he should be excited and for the most part he was but...

"Are you upset that you don't have your own birthday party, because I can fix that". Masaru shook his head. That was the furthest thing from his mind.

"Are you upset that our cousins may not come over?" he shook his head again. Though it wouldn't be the same without them.

"Did someone make fun of you again, I swear you better tell me the jerk who did and I will finish them",

"It wasn't me they made fun of", his eyes were downcast. Soraya cursed that she knew every word that he said.

"It was about me wasn't it", Soraya smiled sadly. She was use to that kind of teasing.

"Yes, and I hit him and he may tell his mom andImaygetintrouble", Masaru started to tear up. "They called you stupid and I said it wasn't your fault you can't read your just different."

"Calm down you little brat" She sighed "Don't hit anybody on my behalf I'm supposed to be protecting ya" She sighed again. "Plus whatever I lack you got natural genius and I got the people skills" Soraya hugged him. "Different sides of the same coin"

"That's not what Dad says, Dad says that real men protect the women in their lives"

"What has he protected us from really", she thought but she digressed. "Well next time you get in a fight you come get me" "Go to sleep"

_Soraya looked around and suddenly she was in a vast barren field. There was smoke everywhere and she noticed that bodies were everywhere. She glanced everywhere looking for her brother. For some reason Soraya knew that he was here...fighting. The ground rumbled and it was there she noticed an explosion in the distance. A mixture of shock and terror ran through her veins and all she could do was scream._

_Then Soraya felt the world shift, she was now in a Stadium. She was anxious about something. She glanced to her right and noticed an old Asian man in a strange hat talking to someone pale and skinny with a snake like tongue. Soraya knew that conversation couldn't be good then she heard a loud explosion and... an ominous melody._

_Her world seemed to warp again. This time she was in valley watching from a distance two men also fighting. One was screaming at the other, while the older looking one seemed way too calm. She finally noticed that they were brothers. A black blaze filled around the large perimeter and she was inside it. The younger one seemed to morph into a monster while the other seemed to summon a demonic samurai._

" _Stop it", she cried._

_Then her world went black._

Soraya was woken up by her Dad, Daniel. "Having night terror's on your birthday is not a good sign." Except that wasn't her Dad's voice but her grandmother, Naomi. Soraya, forgetting about her terrifying dream, dashed over to her grandmother.

"Nice to see you grandmother" Masaru also gave his grandmother a hug, but his face remained stoic.

"The rest of the family is downstairs waiting" Masaru hurried downstairs while Soraya decided to go wash her face.

"What the hell was that dream", she whispered to herself

"Now Soraya", She rolled her eyes at the Cajun emphasis of the A in her name that her Grandmother always put when she was in trouble. "Stop that cussing", Soraya closed her eyes in fustration. Her parents had said a lot worse to her on a daily basis but she knew if she would have said anything it would make it worse. She put a smile on her face and nodded her head in fake agreement.

Soraya hurried down the stairs. Elated but knowing that there was something off about her grandmother today. As she watched the party commenced her grandmother was smiling and joining in the festatives. It was natural for her, Soraya did inherit her social butterfly personality through her.

"I'm happy for this party and I hope you had fun baking with me today", Soraya was silently pleading for a little happiness from her. Which gladly came through.

"I did and thank you" Abigail smiled. "Look at the time 11:55, time to sing Happy Birthday".

Everyone started to sing happy birthday to Soraya and Masaru. However Soraya got to open her gifts first. Soraya decided to open her gifts from her grandparents first. It was wrapped in pink paper with a white bow on the top. She opened it and there were scrolls inside. Soraya was delighted she loved books even though she had trouble reading them sometimes. She opened the scrolls and noticed the Hiragana, which naturally was easier for her to read due to it being a pure phonetic language. She had not idea why reading in English was so hard, especially since it was her birth language. But something about the Japanese language fascinated her. It wasn't as pretty as French, but it was still fun to learn. And it was something that she could actually teach her brother.

"A...Life's...Journey".

"Good, these books are our own personal journals of stories and other things we want passed to you." Soraya felt delighted. She loved history and wanted to make a genealogy spread on her family.

"Okay my turn" The present was in a sky blue bag. It was a backpack in it was new shoes, a cookbook and a few clothes that looked more Japanese. "Is this a Yukata, and a Kimono? Are we going to Japan?" There were also a few Japanese snacks.

"Not this year, but in the future we just grabbed them because you seemed to be obsessed with Japanese culture and documentaries lately."

"SAVE THE BEST FOR LAST" yelled Daniel. His was in a purple bag. This time it was a watch, a book about basic first aid, and from what she could tell medical herbs. That was thoughtful since she wanted to be a doctor. Then a pink decorative knife with a butterfly crest fell out of the bag, on the other side was a swirl and a symbol that looked like a fan. It was pretty, but could do a lot of damage. "Hold the knife like this, whatever you do, don't just leave it like you're going to poke someone..." Soraya watched as her dad demonstrated some fighting techniques and she mimicked them.

"Wait for me", said her young Aunt. "A book on diplomacy". Soraya kinda felt her self esteem go down with all these books. She could sound-out but that was painfully so slow she couldn't comprehend what she was reading.

"Don't worry" her grandmother remarked. "I was in your shoes at your age, it literally clicked to me one day, like it will in you and then no one can make you stop reading." She kissed her head. "Just remember knowledge makes a woman dangerous, for the time being practice reading with your brother"

The clock finally struck midnight. "Time for birthday boy".

"Right on time". Their dad went first. Masaru got a sword, the hilt was red and had the same design as Soraya knife.

"Wow"

Masaru continued looking in the bag. A book called "The Art of War" Soraya picked up. He also got a watch.

From his mother he did not get Yukata but some functional clothes and an antique watch. Masaru seemed to be obsessed with watches, lions and alligators so she could tell this would be the theme.

From his grandmother he got a book of riddles. His Aunt gave him a book on diplomacy and his mother gave him clothes, puzzles and a rubix cube.

"I don't know why you got him tha, its not going to occupy him long. Soraya snatched the rubix cube from her brother. "Don't solve it now, cherish it for a minute."

"Is that it" asked Masaru. "Because I'm tired". He wasn't really tired but Masaru and Soraya had their own tradition of giving their gifts in private.

"Yes go wash up you two, you got school in the morning"

Soraya and Masaru hurried and got their showers and went to their conjoined room. Both sat on her bed. "This is for you", she said excitedly. It was wrapped in red wrapping paper and gold bow. Masaru teared it open. There was a box inside and he hastily opened it. It was an Arrow necklace with gold and black beads. "I blessed it with the spirit of protection, just in case I can't be there for you" Masaru shrugged off her superstition but accepted the gift anyway and put it on. It was pretty neat.

"I saved up two year's allowance for this" Masaru was very excited

Then there was a knock on the door. Soraya looked outside of her window and noticed no cars. "How strange, the birthday party is over and we aren't expecting any late night visitors."

"We need to leave," Masaru whispered anxiously. It was then Soraya felt it exhilaration and malice. Soraya just knew that both her and her brother were in danger.

""... _promise me if anything happens, grab the gifts_."

"Come with me" she whispered. .Soraya heard screaming in the kitchen. She stopped Masaru in his tracks guiding her behind him. She used the reflection in the clean window in the distance to see if anything was amiss in the dining room. She saw a black figure and he made eye contact with her and smirked. Knowing that she was caught she grabbed onto Masaru's hand and sprinted toward the dining room table where the presents resided. She was thankful that her mother avoided clutter like the plague as everything was already placed in the two backpacks.

It was then Soraya noticed a hand by the coach which had a wedding band on it. Staring at her and her brother were dead eyes of her mother. She covered her mouth to stop from screaming. She glanced around more aware of her surroundings.

"Masaru no matter what you see stay quiet." It was then she noticed five men were in her home all in black. However they had headbands with a metal plate with symbols that she could not see due to the darkness.

"There are seven of them". How did he...she had no time to think she had to focus.

Bang. Bang. Two dropped dead. Her Aunt held a loaded rifle when her Aunt noticed that she got the intruders attention she ran in another direction. They soon purused her Aunt. Soraya dashed and grab both backpacks. It was then she felt someone behind her. The man raised what looked like a Katana and was about to strike, but metal clashed with metal.

Her father stopped the blade before it touched her skin.

"Naomi and Hitomi get them out of here, it's time." Soraya put on her backpack and paused. What was he talking about.

"Soraya, I'm sorry about everything and sorry I wasn't the best husband to your mother, but hopefully I was a good dad" Soraya started to cry. Soraya was about to go towards her dad but was about to run toward her dad but was grabbed by her Aunt.

"DAD NO-"

Soraya noticed her Aunt falling to the ground. An arrow was in her back. Soraya grabbed the bag and caught up with her grandmother and Masaru.

"Grandmother! Where are we going, who are those men, what do they want.", Soraya starting to realize that this was the reason her Grandmother seemed unsettled today.

"We must keep running we are not at the rendezvous point yet, we are almost there"

"Grandmother we are in the middle of nowhere Texas, whats happening"

"Here we are", Soraya noticed that they ran into a forest close to their home.

"I don't have much time" Her grandmother stepped back. "Do the following hand signs with me" A scroll like parchment appeared and opened itself. She placed her hands in front of them.

"Dog, Ram, Horse, Hawk, Tiger". A purple light started to grow and wind started to come from it.

"This is a portal and I would like to go with you but there seems that someone wants to fight."

"How right you are Matriarch of the Rui Clan"

A man came into the full moon light. He had long brown hair with Two locks wrapped in bandages framed either side of his face. The man had red eyes, but not the red eyes in her dream Soraya contemplated.

"If it isn't one of the Otsutsuki" Her grandmother chuckled. "Well I'm glad to die at the hands handsome face at least, but you won't have my grandchildren"

"The Rui clan will die just like the Uzumaki"

"Not today, and not Ever", Soraya watched her grandmother summon a strange beast. "Soraya grab your brother and go through that portal."

Soraya grabbed Masaru and ran through the portal. Heavy wind swept them both and they both watched as their Grandmother collapsed on the ground with a scream. When they reached the other side both of them collapsed into unconsciousness.


	3. Koi no Yokan

Chapter 2

Koi no Yokan

Soraya and Masaru entered the new dimension with a powerful thud. Masaru started to panic. He was an unknown territory and he just knew that he wasn't going to see his family again.

"Don't cry" said Soraya wiping her brothers eyes. We both need each other to figure this out" Soraya huffed. She helped her brother up and brushed some of the dirt off. She noticed that there were trees all around them. They were in a forest but the trees were different and it was much denser

Soraya hated the fact that Masaru was in pajamas and slippers while she was in a nightgown and barefoot. Then it clicked to her there were some clothes in both in their backpacks.

Masaru was already changing in his clothes. Soraya hated that he was already one step ahead if her.

"I'll go behind a tree and change", Soraya grabbed some clothes and started to head off.

"No", he said firmly grabbing her hand.

"Why", Soraya asked in protest

"Because separating is stupid".

As soon as he said that they heard someone walking towards them.

"So you two are the source of that chakra surge?"remarked rouge looking stranger.

Masaru noticed two men coming towards them and Soraya noticed to more men from the side. Masaru froze because they were clearly outnumbered. Soraya on the other hand was calculating the odds which were not good.

"Looks like it's our lucky day fellas we got ourself a beauty" Soraya didn't really like how they were referring to her, intuitively she knew any comment from this group was dangerous.

"My brother and I are just looking for shelter and food", Soraya pleaded.

"We will gladly take you because you would make a mighty fine woman". Soraya"s skin crawled. She was going through her choices be killed or go with the guys.

"Kill the boy!", the supposed leader laughed heartily.

Protective instinct came over Soraya. "I won't let you touch a finger on him"

"Or what you'll die first", he mocked

Soraya grabbed Masaru"s katana. She then pressed her brother behind her in response. Masaru was stiff as a board.

"Even in death I will protect him", Soraya remarked

"I bet you don't even know how to use that thing"

"I would love to test it out on you", Soraya responded boldly.

Itachi and Orochimaru walked quietly through the night that was lit by the full moon. Neither of them talking to each other. Itachi had nothing to say to Orochimaru who he did not trust. Both of them were adorned with the trademark black cloaks with red clouds.

Both of them felt a shift in the wind. Itachi was puzzled but didn't show it.

"That immense chakra surge. I never felt that before. Orochimaru smirked and flicked his long tongue. "Let's go check it out", said Orochimaru.

"That Chakra was different" thought Itachi. Itachi decided to follow his own curiosity and head to the source of the power.

When they got to the source Itachi noticed two children the girl was in a protective stance and the boy was behind her. They were clearly outnumbered and he was curious to see what she should actually do. She had no skilled stance, therefore he deducted that she had no formal training.

"What a tragedy for someone as cute as her to die and be ravished by men", gleamed Orochimaru. "And that boy I can taste his fear from here"

"I don't care", stated Itachi and started to turn away.

"Even in death I will protect him". Itachi stopped in his tracks. His eyes started to water. "That devotion"

Soraya didn't charge at them first her father taught her better than that.

"Stay cool under pressure and let them come to you", she chanted repeatedly in her head.

One of the men came at her and Masaru. She didn't move from her stance until he was close enough. She then swung Masaru's new katana and sliced the man's hand.

"YOU BITCH. AHHH"

Soraya opened her eyes and noticed the hand by her. "Okay I just cut off a hand" She readied her stance again. "For once in your life focus Masaru's life is in your hands to." Soraya cleared her throat. "I told you to stay away". Soraya could tell that she was way out if her depth in this situation and she knew Masaru knew it to.

"I see you like it rough when I get to you I will make sure you scream as long as you live and I plan on keeping you alive for a while"

"How rude to scare poor innocent children" A smooth deep voice said. Soraya noticed a man coming out of the tree line. A cloak of black and red clouds looked ominous as his red doted eyes.

"Who are you" Soraya's confusion turned to annoyance. "Great someone else I have to fight"

"You apparently are not from these parts" she heard someone else hiss. Soraya suddenly felt someone near her ear. "For now he's your saving grace".

"What in God's name", she leaped from where she stood and pointed her sword toward Orochimaru. "How did you get behind me so fast?"

Orochimaru grabbed her and forced her head to watch the impending action. "That doesn't matter, just turn around and watch magnificence", Orochimaru smiled in a devilish manner and sniffed her.

"I will give you one chance to leave", Itachi stated.

"Yeah right you think your sharingan is going to scare us away. She is going to make great profit even after I'm done with her."

"Yes, I know you know Bokata, selling children to perverts. Killing you wouldn't stop the process will it? Taking away the lives of those that have so much to offer the world so dishonorable". Itachi laughed "But who am I to talk about honor"

Soraya could feel the rage underneath the man's smile. She could feel the coldness coming from him and she was glad that wasn't towards her. Soraya glanced at Masaru his eyes widened even more like scared of something and then he seemed to relax.

"Killing you won't solve the problem, but it will feel so GOOD"

Soraya could feel it all his rage, confidence, and numbness. But she registered there was absolutely no fear. She started to have anxiety but she couldn't look away. Her brother just stared at the scene.

Itachi was suddenly In front of the man and blood sputtered out of his neck. The man soon feel on the ground with his eyes wide open staring at Soraya. A stream of blood flowed in his body. Soraya could feel the pure exhilaration that replaced the numbness he felt. The men then rushed at Itachi. Itachi still appreciating his first kill sighed and smiled. Everything seemed to be so surreal. The men were rushing towards Itachi, then one by one were on the ground dead within seconds. Itachi was adorned with blood and he enjoyed it.

Soraya then felt the numbness come back to Itachi and his usual blank stare came back. Itachi noticed the whole time Soraya's intense observation.

"Child what is your name", asked Itachi directing his gaze towards Soraya.

Soraya seemed to lose her voice at first but quickly recovered. "I'M NOT A CHILD, I'M 12!". Soraya quickly noticed that the Katana wasn't in her hands and quickly searched around for a weapon. She noticed the knife that she got for her birthday and held it out as a warning.

She paused debating if she should tell him her real name. "It's Soraya" Soraya noticed all the bodies immediately, but she felt strange because it did not affect her. What really affected her was this man's presence. The numbness came back to him. "And that's Masaru", she pointed to her brother. "Stay back"

"Is that anyway to thank your saviors?", asked Orochimaru.

Soraya seemed to think about it but didn't let her guard down. Itachi looked at her with a sense of appeal. For a moment Soraya could feel something from Itachi, it was so fleeting though she didn't have enough time for her thoughts to describe it. But, it was enough to let her guard down just a little to look into Itachi's eyes.

It was then Itachi noticed that she was not coming with him willing without further investigation. Itachi deducted that the bodies around the area was not going to help in her decision. That left Itachi with a choice for them come with him and avoid unknown danger or come with him where he can monitor the danger? Itachi was intrigued with her protectiveness over her brother. She willing gave her life away without a thought. Something made him want to protect her and he could tell that her protective spirit was just the tip of the iceberg. But he had to maintain a reputation.

"You are coming with me," commanded Itachi.

"The Heck I will", exclaimed Soraya. "I don't know who the hell you are or where we are"

"You owe me", said Itachi in a dark tone.

"I don't owe you jack, I don't even know you", Soraya grabbed Masaru's hand and started to run. Itachi was quickly infront of them. Orochimaru was collecting their things nonchalantly humming a tune.

"You know me soon enough" Soraya glared into Itachi's eye. Itachi used that opportunity to put her in a genjutsu. She started to sweat and her breath became more shallow. Within a few moments she collapsed unceremoniously to the ground. Masaru gasped bending down towards her sister. Itachi walked towards her intending to pick her up. Itachi then noticed blood coming from his hand. "A cut?"

Itachi glanced down at Masaru that held the dagger out in front of his sister. A glare coming from him. His stare was clear. Stay away. Itachi felt that this was redeeming quality of Masaru. He also had a sense of devotion towards his sibling.

"If you remain out here you will surely die. You do recognize that?" Masaru lowered the dagger.

"I will carry the girl", said Orochimaru.

"The boy will walk and keep up", said Itachi. "I will carry the girl". Orochimaru was again reminded that Itachi did not trust him. He didn't really care, it just proved even more than his genius was superb.

"Fine, Uchiha if I had a pretty girl like that in my arms...", he laughed. "Well lets just say I would have a hard time letting her go".

Itachi felt sickened by the gleam in Orochimaru's eyes. "Leave me be". Orochimaru nodded in agreement and headed eastward. Itachi followed and Masaru was right behind him. Masaru took a deep breath, he knew wherever they were going most likely they will never see their home again. A tear slipped through his eye but he quickly rubbed it away. For now he accepted that the men in black cloaks and red clouds were their saving grace.


	4. Ichariba chode

Chapter 3

Ichariba chode

Soraya awoke and adjusted her eyes to the

bright light. She looked around and noticed this was definitely not her room. She could remember feeling frightened but couldn't remember what she was afraid about. She sat up and turned to the left.

"Eep", she squeaked.

Itachi watched her sleep the entire time. He had a feeling she would try to escape if she awoke and he wasn't there. Orochimaru came through the door with food.

"Rise and Shine", chimed Orochimaru setting the food down in front of her.

"Where is my brother?" She asked.

"Well he is sitting in the kitchen silently of course"

"What do you mean of course", asked Soraya suspiciously. Even with his speech impediment the boy was hyperactive and could not stop talking, even in his sleep. That did not sound right.

"He hasn't said a single word,since we brought you two here", muttered Itachi. "This is the first day he has left your side"

Soraya took a sip of the tea. She gave him a quizzical look and put the cup back down."Are you suggesting I have been sleeping for more than a day?", Soraya started to raise her voice while asking her question.

"We had to sedate you" Orochimaru calmly stood up as if preparing for something. Itachi seemed to remain calm but was alert.

"Why would you...?" Memories came flooding back to her at once. She started Hyperventilating and sweat started to pulse from her veins. She could feel her heart constrict. Soraya layed back down trying to calm herself.

"I see you remember" Itachi sensed her calm.

"Where are from?", asked Orochimaru.

"Texas" Itachi and orochimaru looked at each other in a confused manner. Neither of have heard of this strange place. Itachi decided to perched to the next line of question.

"What is your clan?", asked Itachi.

"Excuse me?", asked Soraya

"What village do you come from?", asked Orochimaru.

Soraya looked a bit confused by that question and their quizzical looks. "Well, my tribes are Cherokee and Seminole but due to the American government making it hard for African Americans to declare Native American status. I'm Cherokee and Seminole in blood only my dad can tell you all about..." Soraya started to go silent. The russet eyed girl remembered that she wasn't going to be seeing him again. She cleared her throat. Maybe she shouldn't be giving them that much information since she didn't know their names.

"What are your names", she asked

Orochimaru grabbed her hand and licked it. "Orochimaru, Hime". Soraya pulled her hand away and Itachi put some distance in between them.

"Itachi", stated Itachi simply.

Soraya suddenly remembered the men attacking her mention his name. She timidly looked in his eyes again. Itachi was studying the girl. He could tell that they were in some traumatic event. The boy not talking was a clue, but her requiring a sedative multiple times just confirmed his assumption.

"Who are your parents and where do you come from",

"I'm not obliged to answer" Soraya crossed her arms in defiance. She definitely wasn't going to tell anybody for now. First, she knew that someone was targeting her family. Second, from the information from her grandmother it was someone from this world that targeted their family. There was a look of sadness from Soraya, but she quickly shook it off. No time for being sad about something that was out of her control. Itachi noticed the change in attitude instantly.

"Why did you save me" she asked with more confidence. She felt uncertainty coming from him even though his stoic stare was intact. However she could feel deceit in his partner which put her on high alert.

"I'm not obliged to answer" Soraya rolled her eyes. Itachi looked smart and calculating. He was definitely observing her which unnerved her.

"My brother and I have to go". Soraya quickly rose and attempted to get out of bed. As soon as her feet touched the ground she felt vertigo and collapsed. Itachi caught her.

"You haven't eaten in days and you have a fever", Itachi said while putting her back in bed. It was then Soraya noticed that her clothes had been changed. She started to blush.

"Konan, is the one who changed you, Itachi here made sure to protect your honor" Soraya calmed down a bit. Konan sounded like a girl's name but there was so little information she knew.

"Where am I"

"In my bedroom", shrugged Itachi. If Soraya wasn't still sick and annoyed she would have hit him.

"I mean where is your bedroom located, what country to be exact"

"We are somewhere in between the border of Fire Country and the Land of Rice and Fields", Orochimaru clarified.

"What do you guys do exactly"

"We are ninjas", Soraya heart started to thump loudly. It all made sense. The reason those men were so highly effective in eliminating her parents. But that meant these people were skilled enough to kill her parents. Soraya thought about the safety and just reacted. Soraya noticed her pink knife next to her bed. Itachi noticed the terrified expression and then glanced at the knife. He knew that she was thinking about attacking him.

"I see you have an attachment to that knife" Itachi grabbed it then examined it. It was then he noticed the familiar fan on the side and the dragon in another. It was a well balanced knife, not the preferred and practical Kunai. However, the knife could do damage if she was taught the proper way to use it.

"Where did you get this?", asked Itachi.

"My birthday" Soraya tried grabbing it from Itachi. Naturally, Itachi dodged her advances easily.

"Why do you have this", Itachi said forcefully. Was she an Uchiha? If he failed to slaughter all of them she could be sent to gain revenge.

"I don't know" Soraya shrugged. "because my dad knows I like knives", Soraya watched him examine it thoroughly.

Orochimaru glanced at the knife and noticed the fan as well. "Things have got a little interesting"

"Is this the damn Spanish Inquisition" Soraya sighed. She needed to calm down. Her going ballistic would not help the situation at all. She exhaled. "Look I had a bad day", she remembered that she had been sedated, "Okay maybe more, but I'm going through a tough time and all I want to do is keep Masaru and me safe" she said in a calm annoyed manner.

Masaru was really thankful that the blue haired lady, Konan made him cereal with a side of eggs. He was quick to stop her with the milk, which he was allergic to. and Masaru was reminded that he had not eaten in a number of days. Three to be exact.

"What's your name", Konan asked

Masaru stared at her with intensity and frowned. He really did not feel like talking, plus he didn't know if he could trust her. And, it wasn't like she could understand what he could say anyway.

Konan sighed and started walking away. Masaru alert reached out for her and grabbed her hand. Konan recognized the gesture. He didn't want her to leave. Kona smiled.

"I guess you like me".

Masaru nodded and forced a smile in response.

"I guess you will talk in your own time". Konan patted his head. "I think I'm going to like you to"

Masaru gave her thumbs up in response and she chuckled.

"I'll be back I have to update Nagato" Masaru nodded in response and watched her walk off.

Masaru for once had no game plan. His whole life had been thought of for him. He was going to become a lawyer and a concert pianist. Well that's what his parents always said. A tear slipped from his eye.

Masaru heard Soraya raise her voice to Itachi and Orochimaru. He exhaled again and walked to the door. He had determined that he liked Itachi's cool demeanor and even Orochimaru. He still felt a bit awkward around the man, but his knowledge seemed endless. Both of them were smarter than him, which in his book was a rarity.

From what he could tell in this world it had some of the same qualities of this work but different. He decided to ponder on that later and walked in Soraya's whole rant about protecting him. He then noticed that she had yet to eat.

Soraya was about to say something else when a spoon suddenly entered her mouth with food. She quickly chewed and coughed to keep from choking. She noticed it was Masaru.

"Hey what was that for", she banged him on his head in irritation. Masaru just gave her an annoyed look and shoved more food in her mouth. Soraya just chewed this time and observed him. Masaru looked clean and didn't look hurt. That satisfied her for the time being. Soraya finally relaxed a bit. Masaru gave her the spoon and the intense stare he gave told her that he would force feed her if need be.

"You could have just said 'Soraya you're not you when you're hungry, Gee Wiz", Soraya ate what was on her plate because she was starving not because she liked it. The eggs were bland, but she felt she would come off as ungrateful if she said anything.

"So good looking, why you so interested in my knife", Masaru hit her in the arm for being so forward. Itachi twitched his eyebrow and a little red came to his cheeks. Orochimaru chuckled and proceed to glance at the knife.

"It seems like you attractiveness is not the only thing you two have in common". Soraya blushed at the statement. Orochimaru decided to play with her a bit and sat close to her. Soraya felt extremely uncomfortable by his proximity. "So why does your family have an Uchiha emblem"

"I don't know about anything about Uchiwas", she muttered. Orochimaru laughed at the mispronunciation. This girl was clueless but had personality.

"Tell us about your family", interrupted Itachi.

"My family name is Rui and I'm from Texas that's all your cute face needs to know." Masaru hit her and gestured to Itachi and nodded his head. Soraya sighed and softened her look. "You're really not talking Masaru, are ya?". She sighed. Masaru shrugged in response and repeated his gesture.

"It's in your best interest to tell us all that you know we can easily just let you guys off into this harsh world where you can be exposed to people like you encountered four days ago", Soraya clenched her fist.

"Hey you don't have to threaten me... the truth is", she said a little softer. "The truth is I don't know much about my family anymore, all I know is that my grandmother told me to make sure that I held on to the gifts that were given to me, so if that Uchiwa emblem is on my knife that means it's just part of a mystery that I need to break"

"Well Uchiwa seems like you guys need to work together", said a familiar blue shark that entered the room. A roar of laughter came from the man.

"E'toi", Soraya asked in an annoyed tone. Kisame chuckled.

"Kisame's the name, maybe when you're more developed we can tango".

"No thank you I can tell already you don't know the proper steps." Kisame was stunned by the comeback.

"I like her, even when I want to rip her arms off" Itachi recovered at this point and gave him a cold blank stare. "I vote to keep them"

"They're children", Orochimaru responded. "I vote to just send them to an orphanage"

"Hey, I'm right here and I'm mature for my age", Soraya's response fell on deaf ears apparently because Orochimaru and Kisame kept a natural flow of conversation.

"Yeah, Itachi is only 13 himself, it can be his companion", Kisame suggested

"It has a name", Soraya responded loudly and still landed on deaf ears.

"I don't need anyone", responded Itachi.

"Konan seems to like Masaru so I don't think you have much of a choice", Kisame responded. Masaru seemed to perk-up and smile.

"Although Nagato was pretty firm with making Konan the only female in the group.", said Orochimaru.

"My angel and I have decided that the two of you will stay", Soraya glanced at the red head and noticed his purple spiral eyes.

She tried to decipher how that biologically made sense. Then she glanced at Itachi red eyes. These people were super powerful she could feel it. All of them had their default feelings though. Orochimaru had an air of deceit and intrigue. Itachi on the other hand just was a numb feeling but an air of confidence. Kisame seemed like a brash character.

"What are your names?" Soraya asked in a way softer tone than she did with Itachi and Orochimaru.

"Konan and this is Nagato", Soraya was mesmerized with Konan she seemed very kind and was very beautiful. There was a certain peace about her but somehow she knew that she could be lethal. Nagato in the other hand had anger surrounding him, but there was still hope within him. Soraya instantly knew that both of them had no alternative motives.

"Soraya and Masaru Rui", she stated. Nagato raised an eyebrow of interest.

"Tell me girl" Nagato paused remembering her name, "Soraya where do you come from"

Soraya sighed explaining this over and over was becoming a pain. "Apparently not of this world, I came through another dimension"

"And in that dimension are their ninjas?", he asked.

"Only legends and movies"

Nagato nodded satisfied with the answer. "You will be staying in our wing once you get better, you are now under our guardianship, Itachi" Itachi looked in his direction. "Their survival is your responsibility"

Kisame laughed again, but refrained from snide comments.

"How can I repay your kindness, we don't like being charity"

"Trust me you won't be", said Konan with a smile on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Uso-mo Ho-ben

It had been three days before Soraya was completely well. During that time it was Konan that was nursing Soraya back to health while Itachi just watched them intently. The Akatsuki seemed quite intrigued with the two new guest that have arrived. However, Soraya noticed, that everyone expressed that intrigue in different ways. Konan seemed to take on the nurturing role, which Soraya was erie of. Kisame seemed to like to terrorize Masaru, but in a brotherly type of way. Orochimaru just seemed to watch them with curiosity. Itachi on the other hand, seemed annoyed underneath his stoic exterior. Nagato seemed to be very kind with gentle with Masaru which Soraya was thankful for. However, Soraya couldn't put her finger on it but something wasn't quite right.

"So where are we going tomorrow", asked Soraya to Konan.

"Land Hidden in the Rain, there you will meet Yahiko", Konan replied in her soft hypnotic voice.

"Why are we going there, and does it Rain a lot", Soraya just sighed she would have to go the natural route with her hair which she was not particularly confident at all. Her hair was already formed the tight curly texture she loathed and dreaded, but she knew she would eventually get used to it.

"Yes"

"So I assume you're a ninja to", asked Soraya. Konan nodded waiting for the next question. "So you kill people."

Konan paused before she answered. "Yes, but that's not the main goal...you see me, Nagato and Yahiko are in the pursuit for ultimate peace in this misguided world."

"How do you plan on doing that, seems like a big goal," stated Soraya. Sorays was a little wary of the notion. Soraya remembered countless documentaries about groups searching for peace or something similar. Those groups usually had some types of violence associated with their cause.

Konan seemed a little down from Soraya's question. "You don't worry about that now," Soraya looked downcast from the response. Konan noticing the change wanted to change the conversation. For the last couple of days Soraya refused to disclose information about her parents or family and just gave them her Surname. So Konan deducted that asking anything of those lines were out of the question. Nevertheless, Konan was not acclimated to talking to young girls and had no idea where to start a conversation.

"I was wondering" Soraya interrupted Konan's train of thought, "Can you teach me how to defend myself", Soraya shyly asked. "I saw you sparring with Kisame and you're pretty awesome". Soraya started to have a blush on her cheek.

Konan smiled in delight. She never was really admired before except for her beauty and by her two teammates. "I'll do one better, I'll make you my personal student"

"You mean like a ninja?", asked Soraya hesitantly.

"Yes, is there a problem" Konan furrowed her eyebrows.

"No, it's just",

"The killing, like I said that's not the primary goal", Soraya sighed. Ironically, that was not the answer, the fact remained she realized quickly that this was a kill or be killed world so she had no problem with taking life if need be. No, it was more simple. Soraya was aware that she wasn't the easiest student to teach and her body was naturally weak under stress, she just felt like she would not make a good ninja.

"I will do my best as your student", she bowed her head in Konan's direction. "I promise I will repay you" Konan caressed her cheek.

"You have no idea, how happy I am you agreed"

* * *

Nagato entered the quarters while Konan was packing. Her mood was cheery which he liked but was erie of.

"You seem to take a liking to her" Nagato stated. Konan paused.

"You make it seem like its a bad thing"

"No, just be careful they are Rui's", Konan paused, this is the second time he has said that to her within the last week.

"Why is that important", Konan asked.

"Rui and Uzumaki's have a long history together"

"So they originate from the Land of Whirlpools your home"

"Yes, we were once very close allies like the Ino-Shika-Cho, my mother told me there were legends of how the Uzumaki's and Rui's were fearsome warriors together, but around the time of creation of Kohana they became bitter enemies.", Konan seemed disheartened.

"So you don't want them", responded Konan

"No, making them our ward will just show how peace can be gained", he said as he grabbed Konan's chin and kissed her softly.

"Well good because Soraya is now my student", Nagato smiled in approval.

"They have a Kekkei Genkai but I don't know what it is, but it will reveal itself eventually", Nagato added. "I will personally do the research, I don't want Orochimaru to know that much, I refuse for them to be his next experiments."

Konan nodded in approval. "I can't wait to get away from him, he has had his eye on Itachi for months"

"Konan, I'm only allowing this close bond you're trying to form because of-"

"The miscarriage, I know". Konan stopped what she was doing for a moment. "I wanted a child so bad that knew of peace, I guess Kami-sama didn't see me fit to bare children"

"Hopefully Soraya and Masaru will eventually fill that void for us", Nagato responded wrapping his arms around Konan.

* * *

Soraya came out of the bathroom after a long hot-shower. On the bed she noticed a pale pink kimono dress with blossoms on it. Her face brightened for what seemed like the first time in a week. She put it on and liked it instantly.

Soraya glanced around the room and noticed how messy it was. What can you expect from a majority male household. She decided to tidy up Itachi's room at least out of gratitude. She heard a knock on the door.

"Are you finished getting dressed", asked Itachi. Itachi did not really appreciate the others company. He was a natural introvert, that and he just wanted to be left alone. He didn't mind having Soraya and Masaru in his room because they were uniquely quiet. Well, Masaru not saying anything at all and Soraya after she calmed down didn't say much either.

"You can come in". Itachi walked expecting the natural disaster in his room, but when he entered it was clean and tidy. Itachi didn't really know what to say at first.

"I cleaned it, as a thank you gesture and an apology for wanting to stab you".

"It happens", was Itachi response. Itachi then proceeded to sit by the window watching the storm come in. There trip was going to be delayed a day.

Soraya decided not to dwell on the Uchiwa and got her backpack and attempted reading a book that was given to her on her birthday.

"Itachi-san" Soraya tried to get his attention. She could tell through a flicker of his eye that she had it even though he was looking out the window. "I'm sorry for taking over your room and being a burden"

Itachi ignored her apology that he deemed unnecessary. "Are you going to allow your brother to be a ninja"

"Hell to the no", Soraya replied. "My brother is all book smart he needs to focus on education, and-"

"He is not as weak as you think", responded Itachi. "He reminds me of someone from my country"

"He needs to be a kid," Soraya clenched her fist. "It's my responsibility to protect him as his older sister", she argued tears started to form and one slipped. Itachi clearly saw through this argument. Even though he hardly had any information about the two Rui's he could clearly tell that Masaru was all that Soraya had in life.

Itachi extended his arm and rested a hand in her shoulder. "I understand".

"...", Soraya nodded in response not knowing what to say after that. She expected him to argue back with her but his compassionate gaze made her relax. However, the moment was brief.

"Both you and him need to learn how to protect yourself", he stated firmly.

Soraya shrugged in response. And maneuvered out of Itachi's grasp. Frankly, she was surprised that he had talked this much to her because he seemed liked the psycho type that didn't talk much. But then she pondered he wouldn't be labeled a Psycho because most of those types were socially charismatic. Observing him, he had minimal responses to each of his teammates and never really started a conversation with anyone. Then, she remembered that his feelings always felt in some shape or form- numb.

Soraya blinked out the fast thoughts of Itachi and grabbed her backpack from her birthday. She touched the lotus flower and the matching watch to make sure she had it on and proceed to look for something. When she found what she was looking for she took it out. What she pulled out was a book that looked ancient. It was a purplish/brown with gold fading letters on the side and the cover. She could read the kanjii symbol for encyclopedia and decided to open it to a random page. Itachi stopped dead in his tracks.

"Why do you have that book", Itachi was stunned to see the title of the book. No one other than the supreme scholars in Kohana were allowed to read a book like that.

"What do you mean, what does it Say?" asked Soraya. "And its not fair to ask all these questions, while I'm still aloof",

"Do you know how to read?", Itachi asked surprised.

"I know the structure of reading, in four languages might I add, but putting it together has proven rather...arduous."

"So you're incompetent to read that book", Itachi stated. "You don't even know what you have". Soraya slammed the book closed and glared at Itachi. The vein in her neck started to pertrude and her cheeks started to puff. Itachi waited for her to say something in anger. However, as soon as the anger came it was gone. Soraya exhaled and hummed to herself.

"Quid pro quo, Uchiwa", Soraya finally muttered.

"That would actually require something of use to me, which you cannot provide."

Soraya raised an eyebrow in response. "Oh really", she rested her head on his pillow and stretched out on the bed and crossed her feet. "You're not the only observant one here, Itachi"

"I have noticed" Itachi responded in his usual silky monotone.

"That's not the only thing we have in common either". Itachi did not say anything in response, but Soraya could still tell she got his attention. "You and I like to gather information on the knowledge side of life, yes?" she asked rhetorically.

"What are suggesting little girl", Soraya ignored the slight.

"You're family is clearly mixed in to my family somehow, aren't you the least bit curious as the reason why". Soray took the knife on the stand. "This clearly has the Uchiwa symbol and the butterfly is our coat of arms for my family. We. Are. Connected" Soraya noticed that she was intriguing Itachi. "Plus there is other information about me that you want to know"

Itachi closed the distance between them he put both hands by the side her head while her head rested on the pillow. Itachi picked up a lot of things from this position. She smelled nice, her eyes shifted diagonally when she's nervous and she had the look of determination in her eye.

"You put up a good argument for a little girl", he repositioned a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I suggest you not call me little just because you're in your mid twenties", Itachi chuckled.

"For our first set of questions, why don't you ask me my age"

"What is your age, Uchiwa", Soraya was glad he agreed to this, but felt uncomfortable with the close proximity and a huge blush was forming.

"Its Uchiha", he responded in annoyance. "And I'm 13"

"Wait, so you're only a year older than I am? You have that much power already? How can one-" Itachi placed a finger on her lips.

"Rui-hime, it's not your turn for questions", Itachi decided to give her some space, he suddenly remembered that he was a teenager and turned away from her.

"Where are your parents", asked Itachi.

"In the ground", she replied in a condescending matter. He could tell, sadness and anger, but he was surprised about the look of relief she felt. Itachi then nodded her head in her direction telling her it was her turn.

"Why are your eyes red",

"It's called the Sharingan." Itachi answered. Soraya rolled her hand in a universal signal to go on. "It can copy an Jutsu". Soraya nodded like she understood but she didn't even know what is a jutsu.

"Whats a jutsu" Itachi blinked in surprise, he now was 100% aware she had no clue of the ninja world.

"I'll explain when you start training"

"What happened to your eye", Itachi wanted to make sure it didn't come from the night he found them. He felt responsible for their well being a feeling that he had missed. Soraya naturally covered her eye.

"Dog jumped me", she replied. "But that's another story" Soraya decided to ask her next question"Do you have any other family"

"They're all Dead, except my younger brother" Soraya nodded at the response and felt uncomfortable with the similarities that they had.

"Why would you leave him alone"

"That's two questions and it's safer. For him this way"

"Why can't you read" Itachi deducted she had a formal education by her mannerisms and the advance vocabulary.

"It's something called dyslexia if you heard it"

Itachi smirked and chuckled. "You're in luck my old partner Shishu had dyslexia as well, it's common among the Uchiha and Hyuga clan", His smile faltered. Remembering his village that he could never come back to returned the feelings of loneliness. Soraya noticing the change switch the subject.

"If-"

Itachi cut her off. "Still my turn, you asked two questions"

"That was technically within the realm of the same question" Soraya corrected. "You can't just leave an open ended question when someone is getting to know you that just destroys basic Southern etiquette. I won't allow it"

"That's not how quid pro qo works"

" It is a relative term not to be taken literally in every situation" Itachi blinked in newfound confusion.

"What situation, I'm making sure you're not dangerous or will bring danger", asked Itachi in confusion.

"Obviously, you pose more of threat to me, don't you think, you killed a dozen men within a blink"

"I was only there because of the surge of chakra at that point where you and your brother were found and you could be lying about who you are and pretend not to know anything",

"You think I would pretend not to read and pretend not to know anything about my family, you're crazy dude"

"I have been deceived by people closer to me", shrugged Itachi.

"I honestly can't lie, so I promise not to lie to you", Soraya formed a cross and raised her hand to God." Soraya sighed and submitted to Itachi's logic. " I will forfeit a question so you can ask your question". Soraya folded her arms in triumph. Itachi was irritated by her condescending solution.

"What was that chakra surge"

"By chakra, I take it you mean energy, all I know is that I was sent here at that spot, so it must have thrown me in a parallel universe or something"

"Dimension", he corrected. "Not unheard of". Itachi

"Ok my turn,". Itachi noticed the softened smile. Soraya was starting to relax around him. Itachi noticed that he to was starting to relax as well. He liked it because it reminded him of the time he was with Izumi. Soraya noticed the change in his mood instantly. A spark of his happiness made her want to change the subject and get to really know him. "If you had one of the following would you have trust or love?"

Itachi was taken aback by the question. He felt that was more of in depth question that normal pre-teens don't ask.

"Trust, sometimes that can be a matter of life and death." He was thinking about his and Kisame's relationship. He didn't particularly like him per second, but he trusted his talent and to get any mission done.

"I would prefer love, but I am a girl of course", said Soraya trying to he funny.

"Somehow, I clearly doubt that is the only reason", he chuckled while poking her forehead. "That's for lying to me"

"Hey that hurt", she mumbled.

* * *

"Okay runt time to start your first lesson as a swordsman". Kisame clearly ignored the memo that Soraya did not wish for Masaru to be a ninja. Kisame took notice that Masaru treasured his katana, so when asked if Masaru wanted to learn a few tricks Masaru followed Kisame like a lost puppy.

Kisame started to teach Masaru the basics about holding and respecting a sword.

"A weapon is just an extension of you. Respect this blade more than any other woman's body that fuck"

"Do you know why?", asked Masaru

Masaru shook his head. "Women are fucking flighty, they don't know what you want, most likely they won't save your life...but this" kisame pointing to Masaru's sword "will."

Masaru grabbed the sword back and gave a look of determination to Kisame. Kisame smirked. "Let's go through form".

It was only an hour before Masaru mastered the basic form and Kisame was impressed. "Hmm not bad for a runt". Kisame scratched his head. "I guess we can move on to basic chakra-"

"You may want to hold off on that", Kisame rolled his eyes when he heard the familiar hiss.

"The fuck you want", Kisame grumbled.

"It seems that his sister doesn't want him to become a ninja", Orochimaru hissed out.

"So she rather him waste any kind of life because she wants to protect him" Kisame made a sound of disgust. "Overprotective bitch", he mumbled. Masaru hit Kisame with the hilt of his sword. "Sorry runt"

"But the way things look Itachi might be able to change her mind, especially them getting close so fast". Kisame gave a dark glare to Orochimaru while Masaru head shot up in interest. Kisame might detest the fact that he sometimes is partnered with a kid, but Itachi had some type of honor something he respected in people. Anything that interested Orochimaru was a dangerous threat.

A month prior

Kisame and Itachi were on a mission to discover more about The Land of Whirlpools. Itachi stayed silent while Kisame went on and on about his sword.

"Man Itachi you need a woman to get you out of your shell"

Itachi stoic stare remained. "That is a waste, my brother will carry on the Uchiha name and the Kekki Genkai, I however will not."

"You say that but once you find a woman you like, man they turn world upside down"

"That's exactly why I will never have a woman". Itachi did not want anything to distract from his long term goal. His brother will kill him and avenge their clan. Period. That was a must, it was what Itachi lived for.

"Okay maybe a man", Itachi glared at the statement and gave him an irritated look. Kisame laughed. "Maybe Orochimaru will give you the time you need" Kisame joked. "He had taken a keen interest in you, always asking questions."Itachi stopped. Kisame got nervous in fear he may get attacked. "Hey, I was just kidd-"

"You only further my suspensions."

"What" Kisame asked dumbfoundingly

"Orochimaru is after my sharingan" Itachi continued to walk and Kisame started to follow. "Orochimaru is obsessed with my eyes and is planning to take them". Kisame nodded in understanding.

"I trust you Kisame not to give him anymore information, especially," Itachi paused trying to find the right words to say. "I already enjoy your company but if need be-"

"Say no more kid", Kisame held up his hand to stop Itachi. "We really need to work on your people's skill especially if we gonna get you laid"

Yes. Kisame was Happy Itachi had some interest in somebody, but Orochimaru knowing about their budding interest with each other will only put both Soraya and Itachi in danger.

"Mind your fucking business ya snake"

"Aren't you the least bit curious about that girl and boy?", Orochimaru hummed in deadly delight. "Even the Land of the mist has legends about the Rui clan of Uzushiogakure". Kisame took a look at the boy and his appearance again as if looking at him for the first time. "Come on those reddish/brown eyes are a dead give away" Kisame seemed to be in shock for only a moment. He quickly gained his composure.

"Stay away from the runt," growled Kisame. Masaru seemed to pick up on the dangers of Orochimaru. He slowly went behind Kisame in fear.

Itachi walked in the training grounds to the snarl of Kisame to Orochimaru. Kisame and Orochimaru were in the ultimate stare down and because of Kisame's brash nature he was about to attack Orochimaru.

"Kisame, I know you heard that the girl did not want the boy to be a ninja" Itachi made his chakra flare dangerously.

Masaru puffed his cheeks in irritation. "Technically he can't be a ninja if he doesn't belong to a village", Kisame shrugged. "I think he would make a little cute Assassin for Hire" Kisame patted Masaru's head. "I can show him how to-"

"Orochimaru, you are not needed in this conversation", stated Itachi. Orochimaru chuckled and walked away gracefully.

"You know, you can't keep them away from me forever", Orochimaru whispered to Itachi. Itachi waited until Orochimaru was out of earshot.

"Kisame teach Masaru his sword, but do it in secret, only taijutsu is needed right now", stated Itachi. Kisame chuckled.

"Already, lying to your girlfriend", Itachi cheeks reddened, but he still remained composed and stoic. "You know Itachi relationships are built on mutual trust", Kisame joked.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her", he firmly stated.

"Didn't deny it", Kisame teased.

"We leave in the morning", ignoring Kisame's teasing.

"Kisame will leave now", said Nagato. Nagato had observed the entire confrontation. Konan was behind him shortly.

"With Masaru", added Konan.

"I will leave with you Kisame". Nagato handed Masaru his backpack. Masaru noticed it was heavier. Nagato had packed things necessary for the week journey. Training tools were included in his backpack.

Itachi nodded in approval.

"Don't tell me you agree with her, Konan",Kisame asked in disbelief.

"I don't, but she is naturally passive when not threatened, if we gain her trust we can probably change her mind"

Kisame rolled his eyes. Anybody could tell Konan wanted these children as her own. Within a matter of days within losing her baby and these kids were the perfect substitution. "So can I train him or not I might not respect her judgment but you are the boss"

Konan smiled. "Itachi's thoughts are aligned with my own".

"Wohoo come on runt"


	6. Chapter 6

hapter 5

Takane no hana

Soraya stared in amazement when she finally entered the gates of Amegakure. While the land of rice and fields was Sunny and full of agriculture, Amegakure was full of buildings and well-rain. A stark contrast.

"What's that on their face?, asked Soraya to Konan.

"It's a special type of rebreather", Konan answered.

"So why are they wearing it, I can breathe just fine", stated Soraya.

"Ame ninja tend to be assassins-for hire so those rebreathers help assimilate to any needed condition", Nagato replied.

"Are you an assassin Nagato-sama", asked Soraya naturally. Nagato glanced carefully at the question. Was that a normal question for a child? Was it simply a follow up question? Or was it something more.

"I do not kill for hire", stated Nagato.

"But you do kill", asked Soraya nonchalantly.

"Soraya we talked about this-", Konan stated.

Nagato silenced Konan with a gesture of his hand.

"Nagato-sama I didn't mean it like that-"

"Why don't I make a promise to you?", suggested Nagato at eye level and smiled.

Soraya still shocked at the sudden kindness nodded her head. Soraya could care less about the answer Nagato just was not talkative. It was in her nature to talk to the quietest people because she never liked anyone feeling alone. Maybe it was her facial expressions. Her mother always told her that she could never cloke even the most subconscious of thoughts.

Soraya exhaled in defeat. "I'm sorry if the question offended you, I just-"

"Why don't you hear me out", Nagato suggested. Soraya nodded already creating tension in her body out of nervousness.

"Great Soraya you and your big mouth", she thought. She was terrified that he may throw out her and her brother.

"I will not kill or harm you with malicious intent", Soraya puffed her cheeks.

"Why the qualifier", asked Soraya suspiciously.

"Well I am going to help with your training, dontcha know" Nagato patted her as he was smiling. "Soraya-chan"

Soraya relaxed a little bit. This feeling of affection caused her to remember her parents. Soraya couldn't remember her dad or mother ever patting her head. They weren't really big huggers either. The only affection, was usually through words of encouragement or constructive criticism. In essence, the feeling was foreign to her, but Soraya knew she liked it. That made her feel really guilty.

Soraya grabbed Nagato's hand and patted it. Konan was observing the whole thing in anticipation. Nagato rarely showed affection to anyone other than her and Yahiko. Additionally, he wasn't too fond of the idea of bonding with Soraya and Masaru. Meaning, this pact with her was a form of acceptance.

"Can I touch your hair", Soraya asked. Nagato seemed puzzled by that question especially with the oath that he just made. "I like your hair", Soraya stated noticing the puzzlement. "Red is my favorite hair color", talking even more softer and putting her hands behind her back out of embarrassment."

Konan seemed to relax at the question remembering a previous conversation they had when they had to stop at an inn.

It was decided pretty easily that Konan and Soraya would share a room at the inn. The most obvious reason is that two teenagers of the opposite sex (Soraya and Itachi) should not be together alone. The second reason being that Konan believed that bonding with Soraya would be very beneficial if they were going to adopt both her and Masaru.

Right now it looked that Soraya was having difficulty with her hair in the mirror.

"Can I help", asked Konan.

"No, I got it", stated Soraya. Soraya noticed the disappointed feeling of Konan. She sighed. She seemed to be doing a lot these days. "It's not as easy as your hair, plus where I'm from females of my race are very particular about touching hair"

"Really? Why?", Konan did notice the texture was more coarse texture and curly (if that was the right word).

Soraya did not know how to explain about African hair at all without coming off harsh and historical, so she decided to focus on the more Scientific part of the explanation.

"Well my type of hair is dryer than most and has to be combed a certain way to avoid breakage" . Konan nodded at the explanation.

"That's why you bought that oil and rubbing it in as you brush it." Soraya nodded.

"Females in my culture tend to value their hair spiritually, I don't know if it's an ancestral superstition or not, but even my grandmother warned me about being careful about others touching my hair." Soraya looked at her comb and brush and was reminded of her grandmother. She brought it to her chest.

"You miss your grandmother, don't you" Soraya nodded. "Would you like to talk about it." Soraya shook her head in the negative. However, she walked towards Konan and placed the comb and oil in her lap.

"You seem nice enough", she stated and sat on the floor. "Just start from the bottom to the top, and please be gentle".

Happy tears started coming from Konan, but she quickly blinked them away. "Don't worry, I was watching the whole time, and I'm a quick learner."

Soraya nodded. "Can you make a flower for me to", she asked.

Konan smiled. "Of course, any color you like." Konan started combing her hair in glee. Soraya was right it wasn't easy but, Konan wasn't a ninja for nothing. "You know Soraya I miss my family to". Soraya raised her head in turned around to see Konan's eyes. Soraya could tell that Konan knew the feeling that she was going through. Soraya could feel the sadness, longing and anger associated with grief. Soraya couldn't do anything but give Konan a hug to keep from crying.

"Did they die," Soraya asked.

"They were killed right in front of me", Soraya stared at her in disbelief. Soraya did not tell anyone what happened on her and Masaru's birthday but she knew she did not want to admit it now.

"Please never die in front of me", Soraya asked.

"How about this, I promise to help bring peace where family members don't have to die in front of each other" Soraya nodded at this and sat back down. Konan brushed her hair, put it in a neat bun and placed a pink paper rose in her hair. "There all done"

Soraya nodded in approval and smiled.

Konan smiled. Nagato didn't realize the passive magnitude of the gesture which was all the more sweet. "Maybe we can ask her sooner than we thought"

"I agree to your terms Nagato-sama", Soraya stated in delight.

"Just call me Nagato or Sensei for now"

"Look Sensei, I never call an adult by first name basis, it's completely unSouthern." Soraya then held her fist. Nagato looked perplexed at the gesture. "Pound it", Soraya stated.

"..." Nagato poked her fist out of confusion.

"NOOOOO, thats not how you do it", Soraya grabbed Nagato's hand balled it into a fist and and touched it with her own. "Try again". Nagato was better at the fist bump the second time around.

"Does that mean we have a deal", asked Nagato.

"YES!", Soraya said excitedly. Soraya looked up at the clearing skies as the Sun started to peak above the gloomy clouds. "It stopped raining", she stated.

"It did, dontcha know", Nagato smiled knowingly.

"Just waiting for Kisame and Masaru", stated Itachi. Soraya glanced at Itachi when she heard Masaru's name. "Nagato must really be happy for this rain to stop"

"They left a day early than us, why aren't they here yet", Soraya asked.

"Don't worry hime, knowing Kisame he is probably at a Bar with a hangover", Itachi avoided the real truth of they were purposely delayed because of training with Masaru. Knowing Kisame he probably didn't want any evidence of the roughness of his training regime.

"Let's go to the base", Nagato commanded.

* * *

Soraya failed at containing her amazement. This was bigger than house she has seen. Soraya walked through the maze of the mansion.

"This is the Akatsuki compound" Konan said in mild delightment.

"The Akatsuki, is that your family name", Soraya asked looking at Itachi.

"No", said Itachi. "But it means Dawn", his stoic posture remained.

"You see Kisame, Itachi, Nagato and I have an agenda of peace"

"Kisame-san and peace just sound like they just go great together", Soraya said sarcastically. "And do you even trust Orochimaru"

"Yosh, I like her!", yelled another voice. A man with orange hair suddenly appeared in front of her. "Hey little girl, what your name?"

"HEY I'M NOT A LITTLE GIRL, I'M 12", Soraya angrly pointed at the man.

"WOO LOOKS LIKE YOU PICKED UP A FIESTY LITTLE MUNCHKIN,"

"STOP CALLING ME LITTLE", she yelled. Soraya charged at the man. Itachi grabbed her by the collar and lifted her up from the ground.

"Her name is Soraya, and she doesn't like when you refer to her height or young appearance", Itachi ignored her pleas to let her pulverize Yahiko.

"Wait your Yahiko", Soraya suddenly switched demeanors and bowed respectfully. "Its nice to meet you Konan and Nagato speak very highly of you" Itachi raised his eyebrow in surprise. But quickly went back to his usual stoic face. He placed her down gently and let her go. Soraya turned around and smirked. Anytime the numbness cold feeling left Itachi it made Soraya happy. Especially when she knew the feeling left because of her.

"Yeah Orochimaru, gives me the creeps to"

"But the rest of the gang you'll warm up to, we are totally gaining popularity", Yahiko yelled in excitement.

"Other members?" So there more. "How is the Akatsuki going to obtain this peace?" Soraya asked in disbelief.

"You should not concern yourself with Akatsuki matters just yet" Konan stated with a firm warning. Soraya clearly got the message and changed the subject.

* * *

Kisame and Masaru's trip was uneventful. The brat didn't say anything, the only noises he made was when the two of them were training.

"Yo brat no training today", said Kisame as he noticed Masaru unsheathing his sword. Masaru gave him annoyed look and put his sword back. "Gotta keep you lookin clean, if you want to keep training in secret"

Masaru growled in frustration. "Hey your sister made the rules not me"

"So when you going to start talking", asked Kisame. Masaru just glanced out of the corner and his eye and kept walking.

Another reason why he decided not to train because he noticed how quick Masaru caught on to techniques and he had to regroup on the best way to teach Masaru. The way Masaru was going it would be within a year when he can surpass any chunin level shinobi.

"Well we are here runt"

* * *

"MASARU", Soraya ran to her brother in excitement. "This place is waaaaaay bigger then our home", she whispered in his ear. "We actually have separate rooms" Masaru glanced up in disbelief. "Don't worry you can still sleep with me if you get scared."

Soraya grabbed Masaru by the hand and led him to kitchen. Konan was reading a recipe book and started to getting all the ingredients out. Nagato and Yahiko looked slightly amused. Soraya felt that Konan was uncertain and had slight anxiety.

"I'm pretty sure anything you cook would be swell", encouraged Soraya.

Soraya regretted the words an hour later. Konan stared at her with a distressed look. Soraya bit into the black blob.

"It has flavor", Soraya squeaked out. Masaru just stared at the glob refusing to touch it.

"You're not that domesticated are you", asked Soraya politely as possible.

"Let's just say she doesn't have an ounce of cooking skills in her body", stated Yahiko. Nagato nodded in agreement. Soraya guessed that's why all the Akatsuki was here to watch the spectacle and to see Konan's impending failure.

"Why don't we try again, you read the directions and I follow." Konan perked up and nodded in approval.

Soraya seemed to be in her element in the kitchen. Soraya remembered all her mother taught her and it made her feel closer to her. Itachi noticed the change instantly. Soraya no longer had a the look of mistrust. Every time Konan read the direction she smiled and hurried to get the next ingredient. When Konan started laughing at mistake, Soraya laughed with her. Itachi suddenly remembered his own mother. At that moment glanced Soraya glanced at Itachi. Nostalgia and sadness radiated off of him in a big wave.

"Yo Itachi, do you think we she add anything", asked Soraya. "It's Udon so you can basically add anything."

"Carrots", he stated simply forgetting about his pain.

"And You Masaru?", asked Soraya.

" **I hate Soup especially Udon you know that, baka** ", Soraya eyes widened with panic.

"Your having soup today", responded Soraya. Soraya stopped stirring. " _Wait_ ", she thought. " _His Lips did not move_ ", and she noticed that there was no stuttering as well. She glanced back at Itachi seeing if she could hear his thoughts. Nope.

" **Why are you staring at me, and of course my lips didn't move baka** ",

" **Can you read my mind** ", Soraya blinked going back to cooking trying to act like nothing is happening.

" **You mean those are your thoughts** ", asked Masaru silently. " **Good, I'm not schizophrenic.** "

" **YOU MEAN YOU HAVE BEEN HEARING VOICES AND DIDN'T TELL ME** ", Soraya smiled pretending nothing was happening on the inside. Masaru grabbed his head in pain. She couldn't believe that he would hide this from her. How was she supposed to protect him without this vital information.

"You okay runt", asked Kisame.

"He's fine, he usually gets headaches especially when he keeps things to himself", Soraya responded in high pitch. Masaru winced at Soraya's erie tone. In essence she was pissed. A tone that he recognized. Itachi noticed the change in demeanor in both of them. Something was happening and he only seemed to have noticed. But Itachi was more observant than most.

" **Well usually when people go through Trauma they go crazy...so I thought this was my crazy** ", stated Masaru. The blank look on his face almost sent Soraya over the edge. " **And I don't need your protection** "

"Can you read other's thoughts"

Masaru glanced around. " **Most of them, except Itachi and Nagato** "

" **Why aren't you talking** "

" **...** ", Soraya frowned. So he was choosing not to talk.

" **We will talk about this later** ", Soraya hissed in her head.

"Dinner looks great", Yahiko said excitedly. "I'm so ready for this". Soraya had a sad smile and Itachi noticed it right away.

* * *

Soraya was in her pajamas and sitting on her bed as Konan started brushing her hair again. It had become their daily ritual since the inn.

"Konan when your parents were killed, how did you react", asked Soraya.

Konan pursed her lips together and her throat dried. "What makes you ask that question."

"I had a friend back home, and he was never the same after his parents died", stated Soraya. She wasn't exactly lying about that statement, she did have a friend who's parents died in a car accident. But she was more asking for herself.

Konan paused and stopped brushing. "I felt fear and loneliness. Of course sadness. I didn't really talk until I meet Yahiko. Then Nagato came along and that loneliness went away." Konan resumed brushing Soraya's hair. "They became my family"

"Do you miss them", asked Soraya hugging her knees. Konan stopped and started putting pieces together.

"Her family must have died", thought Konan. Konan knew if she mentioned it now it would just scare Soraya away. She tilted Soraya's head back and kissed her forehead. This gave Soraya a sense of comfort. "Everyday", stated Konan. Konan was soon finished with her hair and tied her hair back with a pink ribbon.

"Goodnight", said Konan. Konan opened the door to Soraya's new room to exit.

"Wait", Soraya whispered. Konan turned back at Soraya with Sympathy in his eyes. "If you check on Masaru, he likes a kiss on the forehead before he goes to sleep", Soraya smiled and put her hands behind her back out of slight embarrassment.

"I know", said Konan and gave her a wink.

Soraya turned the lights off and went to her bed. She closed her eyes and silent tears started to stain her pillows. She exhaled trying to keep from sobbing. But her shoulders still silently shook.

Itachi appeared in her room silently. Not wanting not to be detected by anyone. He stood there for ten minutes waiting for something to happen. He knew that something conspired between the two siblings, but he didn't know what. A kunai came from Soraya's bed. He dodged it easily. Mainly because she threw it so sloppily.

"I know you are there Itachi" Soraya raised on her stomach and turned groggily to Itachi. "Dude what do you want from me"

"The Truth"

Soraya looked at him with annoyance. "The truth is, you can fuck yourself" Soraya turned to her side and closed her eyes. Hoping Itachi wouldn't see her face. Itachi was puzzled yet unfazed by the hostility. "Itachi I'm tired"

"Tell me, what happened between you and your brother", Soraya sat up quickly out of shock, but recovered with smile. "Apparently silence". Soraya noticed the annoyed look on his face.

Itachi walked menacingly to her bed and activated his Sharingan. "You are hiding something", stated Itachi. That wasn't a question. It was a simple fact and he knew it.

"So let me get this straight you are trying to interrogate me", Soraya asked. Soraya patted Itachi's shoulder.

"Not if you tell me what is your hiding, starting with the forest", Soraya sat up clearly annoyed. The look of defiance and malice would have shaken anybody but Itachi was a fully trained ninja and she was not. However, that look hit him to his core.

"You think just because your a strong shinobi that you can intimidate me, well let me tell you something Uchiwa, I'm not afraid of death, because I'm already dead, the only reason I have to live is because of my brother"

That's when Itachi saw her tear stained face. There were no tears now, just left over tracks. "Its Uchiha." Itachi paused and pondered at her words. It was then he noticed that she had the same devotion that he had to his younger brother.

"Why are you staring at me", Soraya asked.

"If you loved your brother you would let him train" stated Itachi.

"Its because I love him that I don't want him to be a ninja." Itachi and Soraya had a staredown before she closed her eyes in tiredness.

"If I lose him-". Itachi tapped two fingers on her forehead.

"I know", Itachi placed her under a genjutsu to make her fall asleep. It was then that a tear slipped on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

ame futte chi katamaru

Within a short amount of time Soraya came into a routine. Make Meals for the Akatsuki, train and get tutored by Itachi. The routine helped her not think about the loss of her family which made her more focused on adapting to the new world they was now Masaru and her's home.

Her style had changed somewhat as well. She now wore a flared dress with kimono like sleeves with a halter neckline. Everyday she had a new paper rose in her hair provided by Konan.

Currently, Soraya was dodging paper shurikens that Konan created. Sprinkles of rain coveted them both but Soraya was used to cold wetness that Amegakure provided. Soraya felt scratches behind her and grunted in pain and feel to her knees.

"Always watch your back", said Konan. "Push-ups now."

"Aww man", complained Soraya. Soraya then spotted a flower in front of her face with it slowly burning. "Oh no". Soraya backed flipped out of the way right before the bomb blew up. "WHAT THE HELL". Another one was thrown at her. Soraya used a nearby tree to avoid that bomb. Soraya smiled pricing herself in her new found speed and agility. Then she felt a kunai at her throat.

"Watch your back", Konan stressed. "Push-ups and if you complain this time, I will give you something to complain about."

"Ok Gosh you sound like my mother", muttered Soraya. Konan's heart quickened and red tinted her face. Soraya started her push-ups. Meanwhile, Konan was completing on how to ask Soraya about adopting Masaru and her. Soraya noticing the shift in Konan's feeling looked at her while doing push-ups. She felt a slight fear coming off of her. "Is there something I said?"

"Nothing, where is your mother", Konan asked out of curiosity? It was then Soraya noticed she never had the conversation on what happened on her birthday. Didn't Itachi tell them anything? Soraya was slightly thankful for that.

"They are dead", Soraya felt her throat drying when she said that. And she could feel her eyes to prick with water. Konan stared at her in shock but was slightly relieved at the thought that no one would take Soraya away from her. Konan felt guilty of her jealousy and relief. However, Konan had truly gotten attached to Soraya.

"How did they die?", Konan asked. Konan knew the pain and loss that

"Can we not talk about it," politely asked.

Konan nodded in agreement. "Let's end training for today."

"No, you said you would teach me about Chakra today", Soraya put on a smile and sat down. Konan got the message. We continue to train and pretend nothing was said. Konan now realized why Soraya was fiercely protective of Masaru-because seeing another family member die was not an option for her.

"Fine then, the basics", Konan sat down next to Soraya. "What do you know"

"Okay", Soraya was really enthusiastic about the information she was about to share. "Chakra is a mixture of spiritual and physical energy"

Konan nodded. "Good, Chakra is used to form jutsu and there are three categories".

"Ohh I know this one genjutsu, ninjutsu and taijutsu", exclaimed Soraya.

"Yes, but also know that there are Kekkei genkai abilities, which are genetically inherited traits that allow the user to perform unique techniques.", replied Konan.

"Kekkei genkai?" Soraya pondered on the new information. "I wonder is this what grandmother was talking about", she thought.

"Your's will manifest eventually, if it already hasn't",

Soraya nodded in response. "Wait-how do you know that I have one", Soraya asked suspiciously.

"Nagato has some knowledge of your clan. The Ruis and the Uzumakis come from Uzushiogakure". Konan grabbed Soraya's face with both hands. "Listen to me, only share this information with your brother and no one else, including Itachi"

"Okay fine", Soraya agreed. "But, where is that, can we go!". Soraya was excited about going somewhere new and possibly meeting new extended family.

"That place doesn't exist anymore". Konan said sadly. Soraya smile faded and shoulders slumped. "It was destroyed because of war, and anyone from that village that remained alive hid themselves out of fear of their life."

"Is that why Nagato doesn't have parents, are you from Uzushiogakure to", Konan shook her head in the negative.

"No, he and I were born in Amegakure, but his parents were", Konan replied. "From my own research,it seemed that your clan was very matriarchal and that the women were heavily sought after for marriage"

"Why?", asked Soraya.

"I don't know, it could be because they were renowned for their beauty", said Konan. "But you and Masaru fit the profile from my research" Konan pointed to her eyes. "The brown skin is a rarity of these parts, but the russet colored eyes is a giveaway"

"I hardly believe that beauty is the case in a Shinobi world", Soraya contemplated this new information. These answers just generated more questions. She closed her eyes and thought about the little information her grandmother gave her about this world and suddenly remembered the books that was given to her. Since she came here she has been journaling her thoughts, but completely forgotten about the books given to her. She then remembered the time Itachi challenged her about one of her encyclopedia books. Maybe those books were the answers.

Konan briefly debated about sharing the other knowledge about the Uzumakis and Ruis being enemies. Would that upset her? Would Soraya continue to trust them? Konan decided that not telling her all the knowledge that she had would not be fair to her or Masaru. "Soraya, please listen, this knowledge isn't going to change how me and Nagato feel about you"

"How you feel about me?" questioned Soraya.

"The Uzumakis and Rui's used to be enemies", Konan said in hesitation. Konan was waiting for Soraya to say something, but she stared at Konan unfazed. "But before that they were allies that were known to work fiercely together." Soraya still looked unfazed by the information.

"Nagato and you are the only Uzumakis left right", Soraya asked.

"Wait what-I'm not an Uzumaki", flabbergasted at her assumption.

"But you will be." Soraya questioned. "Right?" she asked after not getting a response. "Or are you with Yahiko, you three have so much love for each other I can't tell", Konan blushed.

"Actually-", Konan was then interrupted by Soraya.

"The truth is I don't care if our families were enemies". Soraya paused to try to find the right words to explain herself. "My grandmother right before she died said that family is not always blood, and she's right I never felt safe with my family even as child" Soraya paused again. "What I mean to say is, why should we care about the past, as long as we learn from it, we shouldn't carry any grudges just for the sake of dead people" Konan was astonished at the maturity of her words. Soraya looked her way and noticed the expression of Konan's face and stopped herself from adding more. The worst thing she wanted to do was offend Konan who took her and Masaru in and sheltered them. She wasn't lying when she said she felt safe with them.

"You're right" Konan said with a smile. "Family isn't always blood." Soraya smiled back in glee. Silently she knew what she meant, Konan considered her family. Soraya was brought out of her thoughts when she felt the feeling of anger nearby. Konan recognized Soraya changed expression, she then threw a kunai. Soraya gasped in fright as Konan's kunai intercepted another shurkin. The sound of metal vs. metal made Soraya very alert of the situation and she was quick to her feet.

"Well if isn't one of the Akatsuki." A man came into view one had spiky hair but Soraya was surprised by the umbrella. "Surprised Hanzō hasn't killed you with you're traitorous propoganda."

"Traitorous propaganda?", Soraya questioned. "How does peace have to do with anything propaganda" Soraya pointed at him. "And if you want a fight you can at least introduce yourself, that is the polite thing to do." Konan put a hand on Soraya's shoulder.

"Control your temper", warned Konan. "His name is Shigure, and his the illegimate child of Hanzō's sister"

"So we can't attack him because he's royalty or something", asked Soraya.

"No", said Konan sadly. "The fact is not even his mother acknowledges his existence". Shigure threw another kunai at Soraya and it was easily blocked. Soraya felt sorry for him, she kinda empathized with him.

Flashback

"Why can't you be like your brother, he's only three and he is already at the academic level that you should be at, you embarrass me", Soraya's mother slapped her and left the room angrily and slammed the door. "Don't come out until you finished this"

"Mother I'm sorry, I'll try harder I promise", cried Soraya.

Present

"These Akatsuki", he said in disgust. "Will destroy the way of the Shinobi", accused Shigure. "Maybe killing you will give me the recognition I need", Shigure yelled.

"Shigure, I have no qualms with you", said Konan. "But if you lay a hand on musume, I will kill you" Konan got into a defensive stance and so did Soraya.

Masaru still unbeknownst to Soraya was training with Kisame when Soraya was training with Konan. Itachi oversaw the training with Masaru training. This was mainly to protect Masaru. Kisame had already went too far with Masaru, breaking an arm. If it wasn't for Itachi's knowledge of healing things could have went South with Soraya. It wasn't that Itachi was afraid of Soraya, quite contrary. It was that he loved his peace of mind. He found out that even though she was cool and collected on most things. Her brother was a major weakness.

"Okay runt, there is one thing left to do that we haven't done yet". Itachi sweatdropped.

"Please don't", Itachi said dreading the next step of Kisame's training.

"We fight naked", Kisame said stripping. Masaru stripped quickly as well.

"At Least leave your underwear on", muttered Itachi.

"You gotta be free Itachi if you want to be one with your sword", Kisame pointed his Samehada at Itachi. Masaru gave Itachi a thumbs up.

"Okay, let's go kid", Masaru paused looking for an opening for attack. Then he rushed towards Kisame. He swiped his sword at Kisame, which he easily dodged. Kisame swung his sword and hit Masaru. Masaru went flat to the ground and was out cold.

"Oops I think I went to far again" Kisame laughed. He bent down trying to wake the kid up, instead it turned into a log. "What the Hell". Itachi smiled really impressed with the recent development.

Masaru lept from the trees and swung his word in mid flight. Kisame stopped it with Samada and Masaru lept out of the way. Masaru gritted his teeth in annoyance and charged again at Kisame. Kisame meet him blade for blade. And then Masaru flipped away. Masaru's eyes were downcast and his body was still. His fingers were moving in a very melodic way as if he was playing something and he started humming.

"Is he thinking", Itachi asked to himself.

"Runt, why did you stop", It was then Masaru threw a rock at Itachi. Itachi caught it easily, but then had sudden images of Konan and Soraya. "Then he saw the Shigure, the village bastard. Itachi knew that Konan could protect herself so he saw no reason to interfere. However, it was then he noticed two others one with Kubikiribōchō, one of the legendary swords of the Mist . The man was a tall and muscular man with pale skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes, and small eyebrows. There was bandages around his face. More noticeable was a kid with mask in a kimono. The kid was pulling out Senbon which he deducted could be or not be poisonous. Why were they here? And how could he see what was going on? It was then Masaru was staring at him intently.

"So these images are coming from him" Itachi raised his hands to his chin contemplating the recent developments. Masaru fell to the ground in exhaustion. "He and his sister are connected somehow"

"Wrong", he heard Masaru's voice for the first time in his head. Itachi glared.

"How can he", Masaru pointed to the rock that he was holding.

"I can't read your mind without it" Itachi looked at the rock with his Sharingan, the boy had infused some of his chakra into it. He was using it as some type of conduit. "Man, you have a hard life, so are you going to save my sister or what", Itachi dropped the rock. Masaru then fell to his knees and screamed. The world around him started to turn red and black and Itachi was at his throat with a Kunai.

"Stay out of my head", Masaru nodded in fear. "Sleep." In the real world Masaru just feel to the ground unceremoniously.

"Hey, that's my student, what did you do", Itachi looked west ignoring Kisame's temper.

"Training is done for today, there is something I have to take care of" Kisame gnashed his teeth.

"Whatever kid", Kisame muttered insults to himself.

"Oh and Kisame you may want to dress the boy and yourself, that would even be hard to explain to Nagato", Kisame spirit seemed to be downcast, but perked up.

"You're just jealous of our manliness", Itachi rolled his eyes and left the site.

"Man putting clothes on kids is so tedious", Kisame caught himself with those words. "That girl's speech is infecting my own", thought Kisame referring to Soraya.

"There's two others", whispered Soraya to Konan.

"How does she know that", thought Konan.

"There behind us, and they have killing intent", she added.

"What have you done Shigure", shouted Konan. "All we want is a peaceful world what is so wrong about that."

"Oh really, then why have you been taking missions outside the village for dirt cheap I may add." Konan stopped at the revelation

"Others do it as well, we are still loyal to Hanzo", replied Konan in a more calm matter.

"I don't care, all I know is that Hanzo-sama is getting paranoid by your presence, so if I get rid of a nuisance, I will finally be recognized as his family"

"Dude, I get how you feel, not being recognized by your family is heartbreaking, but if you have to this to get noticed, it's not worth it.", said Soraya.

"Shut-up you stupid little brat", yelled Shigure. "What does a kid like you know about be rejected by family". He retorted.

"I'm not little, but I may be slow" Soraya conceded "However, if you say that again I won't be afraid to knock you on your ass just because you're a boy"

"Little-", before he knew it Soraya was right in front of him with a fist. Konan was surprised at the reserved anger.

" The name is Soraya and I will eventually be the smartest Kunoichi that there is and use my intelligence to help people, that is my nindo, my ninja way"

"Are you just going to stand there or do something" yelled Shigure. "I paid you to kill them"

The man and the girl in the kimono came into the open. "Don't rush perfection kid", said a man in bandages. Soraya could tell right away this man was out of her league.

"Soraya stay out of this", said Itachi who was right behind there.

"Where the hell did you come from", asked Soraya. Soraya was then in a paper cage. Soraya protested by trying to rip the paper bars apart.

"This is too dangerous", said Konan. "You said you want to be the smartest, well be smart", Konan glared at her for her to agree. Soraya shut her mouth and nodded. She sat down in the back of the cage with a pout and angry tears sprung forward, but she pushed them back.

"You to Haku and kid, watch and let the real Ninja's fight", said the man. Haku and Shigure were then in a water bubble. Shigure protested but no one could hear him.

"Seems like the Demon of the Mist is itching for a fight Konan", Itachi stated smoothly unbuttoning his Akatsuki jacket and tossing it to the ground.

"Soraya if I win this battle, I want Masaru as my personal student", Soraya looked up at Itachi finally realizing the gravity of the situation. Soraya didn't really like having Masaru's fate in the balance, but if it made Itachi fight for something then maybe it was worth it.

"Only if Konan comes out alive", she replied softly with her hands on the paper bars.

"Zabuza Momochi", stated Konan getting in a defensive stance. Itachi seemed to be readying himself as well.

"Let's get bloody", Zabuza took his sword from his back prepping for battle. The rain came down even heavier as if nature knew of the upcoming battle.

AN: My first cliffhanger. Wohoo! See you in Chapter 7 Thanks for reading! Still looking for a beta that will help me develop my writing and please review.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:**

**IRISH TWIN 1: MY FIRST FIGHTING CHAPTER I'M SO HAPPY**

**IRISH TWIN 2: Your grammar is so horrible I'm going back and correcting all this, but you got the characters right at least.**

**IRISH TWIN 1: Well, still looking for a Beta and no one has reviewed so I don't know where to go to improve. So basically I'm blind. And can you speed up the process.**

**IRISH TWIN 2: I'm a lawyer I'm doing this in my spare time when I'm NOT watching Naruto OR GAME OF THRONES, Although it is brave putting your thoughts on what you know a brave Hufflepuff. Someone please help her. I can't believe you're older**

**IRISH TWIN 1: YOU READY TO MEET ZABUZA**

**IRISH TWIN 2: I'm here for Itachi and the Naru/Hina smut you promised me.**

**IRISH TWIN 1: But having a plot would make that more special. Maybe a lemon here I dunno, have to read to find out.**

**IRISH TWIN 2: Such a tease.**

**IRISH TWIN 1: THAT IS SEXIST.**

**IRISH TWIN 2: *stare down*, Maybe you should talk to your fans before I punch you.**

**Well, I have kept my promise and updated bi-weekly. Yay for following deadlines. This is my very first action scene and I thought I did okay, this chapter is longer than i expected with over 5,000 words. My longest chapter so far. That makes me sorta of happy and happy to get over 200 visitors for this story. Guys that makes me happy. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Ubuntu**

_Flashback_

_One time Soraya's Aunt Naomi made a business deal just by the intimidating look in her eyes. Soraya was stuck with her for the day for unknown reasons. But she clearly remembered how the men in women in that board room looked down on Naomi. However, there was a moment where her Aunt was confident and intimidating. The whole room seemed to stop with just one ominous look. Naomi seemed like the fiercest woman in the world. Soraya clearly remembered that she could cut tension in that room and her body tensing out of nervousness. That was a clear memory._

Present

"Let's get bloody", Zabuza took his sword from his back prepping for battle.

This situation was 1000 times worse.

"That Mangekyou Sharingan, if I look into those eyes I am toast", thought Zabuza. Soraya noticed the Heavy Fog starting to appear before them. It was so thick that she could barely see Konan and Itachi who were only 10 yards in front of her. Although it rained a lot in Amegakure, there usually wasn't any mist after the rain. Soraya reached out to touch it and it felt heavier than a normal fog.

"You both will know why I am called the Demon of The Mist", Soray _a_ finally couldn't see anything after that statement. Then she noticed him right in front of the paper cage. He swung his huge sword in her direction. Soraya gasped and suddenly got in a defensive stance. He swung at it, but the paper was stronger than steel. He lifted his sword again but a Kunai stopped him. Itachi was there in front of the cage with a glare.

Zabuza disappeared in the mist again. Konan veered to left quickly. A piece of her cloak tore as she barely dodged Zabuza's sword. Paper Shuriken were thrown in the direction of the sword, but Konan knew that they missed.

Konan started turning her body into pieces of paper.

Itachi noticed the silence that came from Soraya, he noted the calmness that mirrored his own in most battles. She wasn't frenzied like when he first saw her. No. The look in her eyes were like those of a wolf. Calculating and outweighing the outcomes, but still maintaining a clear overreaching objective.

A few moments later Soraya's eyes seemed to daze off in a daydream. He wasn't surprised this was a normal occurrence.

_Flashback_

" _You are getting the characters mixed up again", said Itachi referring to her reading and writing work . Itachi was fulfilling his bargain with her He saw the discouragement in her eyes. She put the pencil down and gave a far away look. After a few minutes she snapped out of it and revised her work._

" _Is that right", she asked. Itachi glanced at her work again. His eyes went up and down the page actually analyzing this time. It seemed that she no longer was guessing at her work anymore, but actually starting to put together the phonics structure and grammer._

" _Check these two", he pointed._

" _I knew it", she scolded herself._

" _So the absent mindedness, is actually a reset for her", Itachi thought. Even though it was a great academic trick, that was not going to work on the battlefield. He was going to have to work with her on her quick and critical thinking skills._

" _Itachi", called out Soraya._

_All Itachi did was stare at her, but she knew that was signal that he was waiting for what she had to say._

" _Thank you for doing this", she said shyly. Her cheeks darkened. "And not giving up on me"_

" _I have been through more difficult challenges", remarked Itachi. Itachi glanced back to the sky and started to ponder on his life. Soraya knew enough about Itachi to know that whatever he said had accurate meaning. So admittedly he did not deny that it was difficult teaching her. However, Soraya decided to ignore the backhanded compliment and focus on his patience for her._

" _You would have been a great teacher", whispered Soraya to herself. Itachi silently pondered what she said. He did think about what life would have been like without the massacre. Would he have chosen a regular life as an instructor or would he continue to carry out S Rank missions for Kohana. He know knew another reason why Soraya's mind shifted to nonetheless. Sometimes it just better to dream._

Present

"Soraya, you must maintain your guard", Itachi said putting Soraya on alert. This was not the time for daydreaming. This was a real battle and one that Soraya might have to fight.

"I know", said Soraya. "This cage is connected to Konan's chakra", Soraya asked rhetorically.

"It will only be as strong as Konan's current state, meaning once her chakra runs low, Zabuza can easily destroy it", state Itachi.

"Meaning, I will be exposed", stated Soraya darkly. She huffed. "Man, I just started my training I am no match for this guy." Soraya however did not admit defeat yet. Itachi seemed to remain cool, but she knew that a blind attack could easily disable him. Not to mention his sharingan was worthless in this playing field. Unless.

"FLINCH POINT!", Soraya shouted she tapped her head as an idea was forming in her head.

"What?", Konan asked jumping back towards the cage.

_Flashback_

_Soraya watched as her dad, Daniel was coaching his Aikido class. She was ten at the time. Her dad had a all male dojo because he believed that women should not fight but be graceful. However through some begging and pestering Soraya was allowed to watch only._

" _Now, since I'm such a loveable coach", The class and the Soraya laughed in amusement. "I'm going to show you how to read your opponent. Soraya watched as her dad ushered one of his students toward him. "Punch me when you're ready". Her father got closer to the student almost mere inches. The man waited for a moment. Then suddenly was knocked down. "Again". The man came back up and her father got even closer. The man seemed to wait a minute. Nevertheless, Soraya noticed how the man's eye s changed and body flinched and that's when her dad knocked him down again. "Anybody notice anything?", He asked. When he noticed that no one answered he ushered the man up again._

_Soraya shyly raised her hand. Daniel seemed annoyed she was disrupting class. He told her to remain quiet during this time. Soraya noticed the look right away, but decided to act like the Gryffindor, Hermione in the Harry Potter movies and stared at him until he called on her in defiance._

" _Go ahead", he sighed in annoyance._

" _He flinched his eyes, or twitches his body before he attack", she said clearly. Her dad continued to stare at her. She could tell it wasn't anger or annoyance, but that's what his face translated. It was then he skilled and clapped his hands. "Sir"_

" _Well, well it seems that there is an ounce of hope for you", he laughed. His other students joined in nervous laughter. He suddenly stopped. "Why are you maggots laughing, my slow daughter here got it before any of shitheads got it". The students gulped. "Drop down and give me a hundred". Everyone ground._

_Soraya's father started walking around the mat as round his students. "Before anyone attacks they will give you a warning to attack. You can train to lessen the warning, but no matter how strong or great they are they have a warning or a pattern."_

_Her dad finished his statement and walked over to the corner. "Sir", she asked._

" _I guess next time you need pants", he smiled but that's when she noticed he was no longer looking at her. She turned around and noticed a woman walk by and enter her father's office._

Present

Soraya blinked away the memories. "This guy will give you a warning before he attacks."

"This man is known for his silent attacks for a reason", said Konan.

"Exactly, so you can't rely on sight or hearing", said Soraya shifted her stance in the paper cage. "So that leaves smell and touch", she said to herself.

"And we are not of the Inuzuka clan so smell is out", said Itachi. Soraya put her hand on his shoulder. She felt the cage rattle and noticed the big sword retreating back. Konan retreated and turned into pieces of paper again trying to find Zabuza. One of her papers finally landed on the sword and exploded. To her dismay the sword was still intact.

"Do you think a mere paper bomb was going to even scratch one of the Seven Legendary Swords, I expected better from one of the Sanin's student".

Konan suddenly kicked him in the face and but a Kunai in his arm.

"Ahhhhh", screamed Zabuza. "You bitch", he yelled.

"No, but I found you", Konan smiled.

"Konan", she heard Soraya question.

"MOVE", Itachi yelled.

Konan then noticed Zabuza's body turning into water. "Damn it", Konan could barely think before blood started oozing from her arm.

"That was just a Kunai" Konan heard Zabuza next to her. "Next time it will be my sword".

"He is toying with us", Itachi stated flatly. Soraya noticed for the first time that Itachi had different voice inflexions. She noticed that the bloodthirst was there again from the first time they met. But there was also a hint of fear.

"Itachi, your Sharingan can see and track anything right"

"See being the key word"

"Hypothetically if you could feel something you can track it, yes?" Itachi furrowed his eyebrows.

"Soraya this is not the time for theories, so if you have something now is the time to tell me",

"The fog feels slightly different when he starts to attack", Itachi furrowed his brows further.

"Not to me, and I would have noticed", said Itachi, not to mention Konan would have noticed as well.

"Now", said Soraya. She could feel the fog shift again. "KONAN MOVE"

Itachi heard Konan yell out another yelp and then the cage slowly started to disintegrate. It was then Soraya started sharing some of her chakra with Itachi.

"This fog, its just pure chakra with only a little water.", she said in pain. Itachi noticed the surge in chakra in him right away. There was no way she should still be standing let alone talking to him, it was then she noticed what Soraya was talking about. He grabbed her bridal style and lept through the air, narrowly missing the sword. "Do you feel it know", she said weakly.

"Yes", said Itachi. He was now calculating on how to handle the enemy. Soraya created the opening now he was going to use it. Itachi sat her down in the tree. "Stay out of the way", he said firmly.

Soraya neither agreed nor disagreed before Itachi left for the fight. It was then she noticed Shigure in the water bubble. "How sad not to be acknowledged", she thought.

Soraya then came down right infront of Haku and Shigure. Shigure noticed her at once. He scoffed at her.

"Your mother is going to die", Soraya didn't really want to correct him and say that Konan wasn't her mother, because she has been since she got here, even calling her musume today. Soraya just saw a sad little boy wanting someone to see him for the first time. He was doing this to acknowledgment from Hanzo. That's why Zabuza was hired.

"You can stop this you know", she said gently.

"And why would he want to do that", asked Haku. She forgot about the girl that was with Zabuza.

"Because sometimes it's not worth having a purpose that hurts other people", said Soraya. "Konan is precious to me, but she took care of me when I could offer her nothing", explained Soraya desperately. "All Hanzo has done is satisfy his bloodlust and greed with war". She paused until Shigure looked at her again. "He is not someone to lose your soul over", Soraya tried to explain.

"You have no idea, what I've gone through", said Shigure.

"My mother was forced to abandon me because Hanzo did not think my father was worthy", grumbled Shigure. "I was one of her servants when I was little and she wouldn't even look my way, especially when she started having other children"

Soraya nodded. "You are right, I have no idea what's it like to have no mother", she said. "But I know what it is like to lose one, and I don't plan on losing another. Soraya touched the bubble and dispelled it. She didn't know how she did it, but it just seemed like it needed to be done.

"How did you-", Shigure couldn't finish before Soraya gave him a hug. Shigure was shocked at the sudden action and didn't move he was stunned.

Zabuza stopped dead in his tracks. One of his water prisions was dispelled so easily by that girl. "But How?" , he thought. It was then Itachi was right infront of him with his Mangekyo Sharingan. Haku stared in disbelief.

"ZABUZA", yelled Haku frantically. The fog started to lift, but Haku still remained in the water bubble. It was then Zabuza started yelling and went to his knees. Haku tried getting out but he couldn't. The water prisions started to turn into ice and Haku finally broke through. Sebon were thrown at Itachi who easily dodged it, but took Zabuza with him.

"I'm sorry the world is so cruel", said Soraya. Shigure couldn't help but feel the genuine feeling of validation that Soraya was giving him. "But I do know how it feels not to have your existence validated, it totally sucks and it's heartbreaking", she said. She hugged him tighter. "It's like air being ripped from you constantly, and all someone has to do is smile you for you to feel better again", she said. Shigure started to well up in the eyes.

"But you said you never-"

"All you want is to hear someone say I love you", said Soraya with a firmness. She finally made him look into her eyes. "This isn't the way to do it"

"So this is the Mangekyo Sharingan", said Zabuza. He was swordless in this world. And right now he knew that he was in Itachi's world under his control.

"That is correct", said Itachi.

"What do you have planned for me", said Zabuza.

"Well from appearances, you don't have weaknesses and your pain tolerance is quite high", said Itachi. Zabuza was suddenly put on a cross like poll with ropes around his hand.

"Like a true Shinobi," smirked Zabuza. Itachi nodded.

"Except the boy", Zabuza laughed at Itachi and Itachi just stared him down.

"That boy is a mere tool", replied Zabuza.

"Keep telling yourself that, but we all know he reminds you of the girl you use to love", said Itachi knowingly. "The girl you killed the same day you muttered your whole entire class." Zabuza's eyes widened as Haku injured form came into view. His mouth was gagged, tears running down his eyes, and bruises all around his body.

"Let him go Itachi, the boy couldn't hurt a fly"

"Oh but he has, he has already poisoned me", said Itachi. "He must be punished.

Zabuza watched in horror as Haku's body fell to the ground again and again.

"You know what's interesting, is that men who take on boys that look like their former lovers have a tendency to molest them and you haven't", noted Itachi. "Its like you love him as your own son", said Itachi.

"STOP IT YOU BASTARD", yelled out Zabuza.

"You went after someone that I actually is in essence, good" Itachi seemed to close his eyes and thought. "I fully intend to break your will and your mind", stated Itachi.

Konan however was now battling Haku and making sure Haku didn't get close to Itachi and Zabuza, even though only a few seconds went by. Ice needles and chunks were being thrown at her, but she easily missed. Her goal was not to harm Haku, but just simply but her down.

"Listen we can help you, you don't need to be with Zabuza", said Konan.

"Zabuza is my sole purpose in life", said Haku. Haku then threw a senbon at Zabuza. Zabuza suddenly sprouted out of the Mangekyo trance. "I just laced that with pure adrenaline, lets see what you have now", laughed Haku. Itachi punched him hard in the gut.

"Next time don't lower your guard", said Itachi.

Soraya till continued to hug Shigure. "You're tired of being alone", she stated. "Call Zabuza off and you won't be alone anymore, join that Akatsuki and show Hanzo the missed opportunity he had", Shigure blinked his eyes getting heavy and was now only being held up by Soraya.

"Zabuza", called out Shigure.

"I take it back, the mission is void", said Shigure. Zabuza slammed his sword on the ground.

"Just when the fight is getting good", Zabuza put his giant sword on his shoulder for annoyance.

"Konan and Itachi my business is done here", said Zabuza angrily.

Konan returned to her normal self and Itachi lowered his guard. Shigure fully collaposed on the ground.

"Shigure", Soraya started shaking him. "SHIGURE", Soraya slapped him and heard him groan but he still didn't come through.

"He will be fine my child", Soraya felt a hand behind her and it happened to be Nagato. Yahiko was not far behind.

Soraya hugged Nagato. "Nagato-sama!", she said in relief and excitement. But she started to worry about Shigure. Nagato sensing her stress bent down towards her and lifted her chin to meet her purple eyes.

"Most of his Chakra is gone, but he will be fine in two-three days", stated Nagato in a nonchalant way but still maintaining eye contact. "You were brave today", he said in a happy tone.

"Why are you and Konan referring to me as masume and child", Soraya asked suspiciously.

"Because we want you to be ours", Nagato stated simply. "Even Yahiko wants you". The sun started to appear through

Soraya stared at him in disbelief. "Nagato-sama." Soraya hugged him again. "Its so sad, I can feel his despair", said Soraya. "Even when he is asleep",

"Even when he hurt you, you feel sorry for him", said Nagato in disbelief.

"He didn't hurt me!", exclaimed Soraya. "And he wasn't lucky as Masaru and I", she said softly thinking about what could have happened. "I just want to say thank you" Soraya patted his shoulder in mock sadness. "And sorry for any teenage angst that will happen in the future" Nagato chuckled.

"You can thank Konan", said as he nodded in her direction. Konan was binding Haku and Zabuza with paper ropes laced with her Chakra. Konan smiled contently and winked at Yahiko and Nagato.

"Yes seems we are getting lucky tonight", said Yahiko with a slight nosebleed. Nagato glared at Yahiko and shushed him.

"You, my love are going to get punished", whispered in Yahiko's ear seductively. Yahiko blushed and went back to Konan.

It was then she noticed that Itachi still had his Sharingan activated and he seemed to want to use it on Zabuza again. Soraya could still feel the bloodlust. Soraya sprinted towards and blocked Sharingan eyes from Zabuza's own.

"No, Itachi they can be valuable to us", she said strongly. Soraya was surprised on how confident she sounded in front of a man she knew could kill her in an instant.

"I don't need a little girl to save me", Soraya spun around quickly in anger.

"What did you just call me", an aura of darkness started to surround her. Yahiko started to chuckle.

"He will learn", muttered Yahiko.

"Little girls like you just get in the way", Zabuza said with his gritty voice.

Nagato rushed to get her before she could do herself and maybe Zabuza some damage. "I'LL DEMOLISH YOU, LET ME AT HIM, I SHOW YOU WHAT LITTLE CAN DO"

"Do your worst" sneered Zabuza.

"You can't demolish Zabuza you said so yourself that he may be useful", Nagato went back to his natural soft voice trying to calm her down.

"Fine", she huffed.

"What else do you suggest", questioned Yahiko impressed with her decision making (not the demolishing part).

"Well, they are powerful, and we need that" Soraya contemplated. "However, I don't think that needs to be discussed now, maybe tomorrow when we have more facts?" her statement became a question towards the end.

"That's exactly what I was thinking", said Konan. "You see, being a ninja is just not about fighting, but diplomacy as well", she tapped her nose in affection. Konan lead Zabuza and Haku to the base in her paper chains discreetly. She didn't want Hanzo to get wind of this situation just yet. Additionally, she did not want villagers asking questions. The Ame orphans already knew that people were not starting to trust them with their growing problem and they did everything in their power to not agitate the situation.

"Why do I feel this surge of energy?",Soraya questioned become aware of her body.

"You absorbed most of his chakra", said Nagato in slight surprise. Soraya widened her eyes in disbelief.

"Say what", Soraya was going through several mental exercises in her mind to remain sane. She could have killed him. That is not what she intended for Shigure at all. "Okay why are calm, I could have killed him."

"I'm actually impressed", said Nagato holding his together in front of him. "To unleash your Kekkei Genkai so easily, well seems like you have potential."

All of this information was starting to make her dizzy. Her cheeks became very flush as well. All she wanted to do was be a normal "ninja" girl and just go under the radar. And the real question was how did this happen. Itachi was intently listening to the conversation between Nagato and Soraya. He noticed her flushed cheeks right away and he knew what that meant.

"So you knew this information and didn't tell me?", she squeaked out. It was then she fainted. Itachi caught her just in time knowing the symptoms of her fainting spells. Another thing they had to work on. Anxiety reduction.

"Thanks Itachi", said Yahiko. "She kinda is prone to get way too excited"

"I take it the mission was to gather more information about Masaru and Soraya", Itachi didn't need confirmation he already knew the answer.

"Yes, but all we got is that they have sixth sense abilities and similar attributes to senjutsu", Nagato replied. "I'm not even sure that what Soraya displayed today is her full Kekki Genkai", said Nagato. "There was a lot of information missing from the text we found".

"Like someone intentionally tearing out pages", Yahiko looked a little more serious. The mystery was getting deeper, hopefully it wouldn't be dangerous.

Itachi remembered her mother talking about a clan with a similar Kekkei Genkai and wondering if it was the same clan. But it was just a love story he thought. If so then there would be information in the Uchiha library. He cursed himself. He wouldn't have access to that without Sasuke knowing for a long time. Then he remembered that she had books in her backpack, maybe that would have some immediate information on the so called "Rui" clan. At this point he was willing to ask Orochimaru for help. The more answers he got, the more questions arose. Itachi liked having all the information. He intended to have it.

* * *

Soraya found herself on a coach at the Akatsuki Compound with a wet towel on her head.

"You really need to work on your Anxiety", Soraya glanced at her left and noticed it was Yahiko. She relaxed a little but not much because she never really had that much interaction with him. "Small fry"

"Who you calling small", she said in a threatening manner. Yahiko patted her head and smiled.

"Good you are not draining anyone's Chakra anymore.", Said Yahiko. "Even almost drained one of the last remaining Uchiha, actually surprised you are not going berserk", Yahiko started laughing remembering her reaction to his pet name. "Well almost".

Soraya smiled back not helping but feel that he cared about her. "Yahiko, why does Nagato and Konan care for us so deeply?", Soraya asked. "We haven't known each other for that long"

Yahiko stretched back and gave an unsure look and admitted, "We were orphans to." A sad smile came across his face. "Then someone sheltered us and taught us how to protect ourselves like we are going to teach you and hopefully Masaru"

Soraya ignored the fact that he brought up Masaru's name. After today's battle how could she put him in do much danger.

"Who is this someone?", She carefully asked.

"Jiraiya, one of the legendary Sannin"

* * *

Soraya walked into Masaru's room checking on him. Kisame said that he caught a fever after swimming in the river naked. Soraya did not believe that for a second, because his hair would have still been wet. She was missing something, but she felt that in time she would figure it out.

"What do you want Itachi?", she asked softly. Itachi didn't make a sound entering the room. Soraya just felt his cold presence entering the room.

"He is going to be fine", he said. Soraya looked at him with disatisfied eyes. Soraya glanced into his red eyes and nodded in solemn approval.

"I know he will, he's been fighting to stay alive ever since he was born", she caressed his head while he slept. "I wish I could remember when he was born, I doubt I would care though". Soraya said in melancholy.

"It's apparent that you care deeply for him", she glanced back at Itachi again.

"It wasn't always that way", she chuckled.

"Speaking of Masaru, I believe that I won today", Soraya noticed just a slight hint of jubilance from his voice.

"No you didn't, cher", Itachi noticed the odd nickname, but noticed the her voice changed into one of playfulness. "I believe I talked Shigure down", said Soraya a matter of factly.

"Yes, but if it wasn't for me, you would be dead", said Itachi. "And would not be able to talk Shigure down from voiding Zabuza's mission"

"Yes, but sometimes battle are not won with just physical force", Soraya said passive-aggressively. "I thought you would know that, you seem to be smart", Itachi smiled behind his hood. He liked the fact that she was treating him like a normal person and someone no to fear.

"What is the true reason, you don't want him to fight", Soraya retreated back to her fierce wall.

"Masaru shouldn't have to fight anymore". Soraya pushed Itachi out the room trying not to wake Masaru. "It's my time for me to be a big sister"

Itachi paused and stared her down. "What does that mean to you". Soraya looked at him in confusion.

"What?", Soraya wasn't confused about the question. She just thought it was dumb for him to ask.

"What. Does. That. . You?", Soraya was taken aback by the question and pondered for a moment.

"Being there for him even when he doesn't want me to be. Pushing him to the place where I know he can go. Making sure he is doing his best, even if its an obstacle.", She stared right in his eyes. Danger lept through her knowing what he could do, but she put on a brave face. Itachi stared her down and then poked her forehead.

"Goodnight Hime", Soraya held her head.

"What's that all about", she asked.

Itachi was making his rounds when he heard screaming from Soraya's room. He knew that no one was in there and he knew that she was sleep. Itachi did not know what to do rather to let her ride it out or wake her up.

He was about to go in until Masaru pulled on his arm. Masaru had a glass of cold milk and a brownie with him.

"What is this for", he questioned. Masaru gave him a dissatisfied look and motioned towards the door which inside Soraya slept. Itachi understood. This was some type of comfort for Soraya. "Does she have nightmares often?" Masaru just simply nodded.

_DreamWorld_

_BLOOD. That's all could she see. She knew this house it wasn't her own, but she had been here before. It was then she noticed her four girl cousins and their family. She noticed how are grandfather stood in front of them to protect them. A scream escaped from her lips and then she noticed how her Aunt tried to fight one of her attackers while another one was coming towards her from her Aunt's blind side._

_Soraya tried to scream for her to move, but nothing came out. She tried screaming again but nothing came out._

_She was then teleported to a field of yellow sunflowers and the sky was blue as ever. She herself was in a nightgown and when she touched her hair she noticed the white bow. It was a stark contrast from where she came from. She looked around frantically trying to find any sense of what was going on._

_When she looked to the sky for a second time the moon and Sun were both there together. It gave her an eerie feeling but it was strangely beautiful. Soraya noticed a heavy substance started to form on her hands and blood was on her hands and gushing out of her arms. She tried to remain calm. But when she saw giant spider webs forming on the sunflowers she screamed heavily. She was suddenly transported out of this world._

Soraya was gently awoken by Itachi. Ironically, it was the first time that he awoke her that she did not try to attack him. Soraya noticed the milk and brownie.

"Why did you bring that", she asked suspiciously.

"Do you want it or not", Soraya quickly grabbed the milk and brownie and slurped the milk down. She took her time with the brownie.

"What was your nightmare about?", Itachi asked.

"How do you know it was a nightmare", she countered.

"Because you were screaming", Soraya gave an "Oh" expression and felt slightly inept.

"I don't really remember. What I do remember is being in a blue field with yellow sunflowers and blood", she said. "I really can't make sense of it", Soraya shrugged.

Itachi nodded in understanding. He had nightmares of his own that spawned out of guilt. "Was it to your liking", he asked. Soraya nodded. Itachi grabbed the plate and was about to leave, the he heard Soraya shift from her bed.

"Itachi can you stay, at least until I fall asleep?", she asked shyly and slightly embarrassed. Itachi seemed surprised at the request, but fear makes people do foolish things.

"I will be back", Itachi exited the room to put away the dishes and slowly made his way back. When he entered Soraya just finished making him a pallet on the ground. Soraya bowed to him in thankfulness.

"It seems like you are woman of honor", Soraya slightly embarrassed at the statement.

"Just knowing you are here is enough, the only person who sleeps with is my brother", she answered honestly. Soraya didn't want to admit that she was actually quite shy and didn't really know how to react to him. If he was in the bed with her she would never get to sleep. Plus, her mother specifically told her men shouldn't be in the bed with her unless they were married. So Soraya was going to keep it that way.

"It's not a bad thing", said Itachi. "It is quite endearing actually", he admitted. Soraya went back to her bed and pulled the covers over her.

"Thank you again, Itachi", Soraya did not hear a response, but she soon did not care because she went to asleep rather quickly. Itachi heard her deep, shallow breathing signaling she was asleep. Little did she know that Itachi did not get much sleep that night because Itachi couldn't escape the nightmares either.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Itsudatte Kimi ni Wo Watashi ga iru Kara

(I'm Here For You Whenever You Need Me)

A/N: Italics are Dream Sequence. I noticed that I haven't updated in two years. That is just sad because this fanfic is constant on my mind, but a lot has happened both mostly Good, but I have a writing friend who tells me that I need to discipline myself into writing to get better, so here you go. Sorry for the Late Update.

Itachi slid the door behind him slowly behind him. He knew what was going to happen but the next steps how to finish the ultimate goal was uncertain. It wasn't like him. He always knew the next step, even better than the Nara clan could ever do.

The smell of Chicken Miso Soup, rise and other dinner items were filling his nostrils. He noticed the Dango on the table as well. Itachi clinched his face this was definitely not the time to notice small details. A woman passed by with items in her hand and she finally noticed Itachi and smiled.

"Itachi we were expecting you hours ago", the woman said.

"I know Hazuki-Sama", the woman clicked her tongue in disapproval.

"Stop calling me that" She swatted him again with a spoon. "We are family". She glanced at his eyes and a scowl started forming on her face. "And turn those eyes off".

Itachi touched the spot that she hit. It did not hurt at all, but he clinched it in mock pain. Itachi complied with her orders. Itachi stared at the staircase near the door with a sense of longing.

"Will she come down today?", Hazuki briefly looked like she was going to shed a tear but regained her playful deminere.

"You know girls, always daydreaming away, I'm afraid she not here, you just missed her, maybe if you were on time for a change",she said dramatically. She swatted him again, this time it was with chakra. Itachi did feel it that time.

"What was that for?", Questioned Itachi.

"What are you supposed to call me in this household".

Itachi smiled politely as always "kaa-chan".

"Don't think because you've met some new people that you can't still abide by the rules that I set" she pointed to herself with the spoon. If she was 40 years older she would look like a grouchy grandma. Itachi chuckled at that thought.

"Sorry Kaa-san" Itachi held up his hand surrender. "It won't happen again" Itachi sat at the dining table waiting fo Hazuki to finish cooking. Hazuki finally sat down in front of Itachi while putting a plate in front of his plate

"Now", Hazuki chimed getting Itachi's immediate attention. "Who is this girl that, Izumi is quite jealous of." Itachi lost his facade only for a moment before he formulated a proper response.

"Izumi-chan has nothing to be jealous about", Hazuki scoffed at the Uchiha.

"Your a handsome guy, this girl is a catcher herself, it is only natural for her to be slightly jealous", said Hazuki.

Itachi decided it was time to deflect this conversation to better suit the questions he had. "What do you know of the girl and the boy?"

Hazuki's bored looking face was suddenly in Itachi's. "You make it sound like that there not much younger than you?" She poked his forehead with her index and middle finger. "Your just a boy yourself". She suddenly embraced him and Itachi didn't hesitate to return it.

"Kaa-Chan?" Guilt flooded in his voice but he regained his posture after she went back to her seat.

"You are asking the wrong questions to get to your answer." Her arms folded in concentration.

Itachi thought for a moment. His teenage mind swimming with ideas for the right question. Hazuki never gave him a straight answer and even in his subconscious mind she was still filled with riddles.

"Why would she have a dagger with the clan symbol", inquired Itachi in his mind.

"You already know that answer" , Hazuki started cleaning around Itachi, picking up the uneaten soup in front of him.

"Yes her Grandmother", Itachi thought pensively and thought about the dagger and the other gifts she had.

"That dagger was highly personalized", said Hazuki.

"It was given to her" Itachi paused. "The grandmother". Itachi was puzzled by this Uchia's were not keen on gift giving outside the clan. Meaning this woman, Soraya's grandmother was of major importance. But why?A Lover? That wasn't possible Uchiha practiced arranged marriages within the clan, a mistress would not earn that high of respect as a gift. To give of the Uchiha symbol meant alliance and protection. The Symbol was sacred. The fan than fed the flames. A sign of the Family that mastered the art of fire

"It is interesting is it," said Hazuki. "Quite the puzzle, Neh", she elbowed him in the side. "Oh how sad our time is up" Hazuki cleared her throat, "By the way when you wake up, you may want to hold your hands up"

Soraya opened her eyes and glanced at her alarm clock. It read 7:29. "Well it's morning", she said to herself. It was then she heard soft snores coming from inside her room. Still dazed and confused from her early morning daze. She glanced over to the side of her bed, expecting to see her brother. "No, Masaru is quiet when he sleeps".

Soraya then saw Itachi's sleeping frame. Soraya tried not to think about how cute he was at all. She still had her doubts about him and his motives. Something was off and she couldn't figure out why. With the interactions with the others. He was cordial but remained distant never giving off any sense of didn't understand why he was here. It didn't take long to figure out that the rest of the group were criminals, especially Kisami, which Masaru has taken a liking to. But, Itachi did not fit that mold. From what she could tell he had standards and did not kill without reason. The only other three that fit that mold was Konan, Yahiko and Nagato. Did he want an ultimate peace as well?

Soraya did see him in battle with Zabuza. She could tell that he was holding back, but even with that he was still very powerful. It scared her. "What was his true power?"

She never felt so much tension and on edge in her life.

Her new mother, Konan was even more intense in her training since that battle. Even with her training she knew that she couldn't take him at that level.

An idea popped in her head. "I can take him now". WWE body slams were playing in her head. She tried not to laugh and persuade herself not to do it. But her impulsiveness made it impossible. She slowly stood up so her bed wouldn't creak. She smirked the leverage of her bed would make it hurt even more. She was going to do it. She knew she would only have one shot because if she landed on the bed again it would definitely make too much noise. Without another thought Soraya leaped in the air and started to descend rapidly on Itachi.

Within a millisecond Itachi opened his eyes with his hands outstretched and blocked the impact of Soraya's failed body slam. Soraya then tumbled over to the ground and grabbed her diaphragm area in pain.

"Oww why did you that for?", She squeaked out. Slightly disappointed that her plan didn't work.

Itachi didn't seemed annoyed in the slightest which was a good sign for her. He still had the nonchalant look in his eyes, but there was a slight glimmer. "Don't I have the right to protect myself?", He asked rhetorically.

"No, I'm the exception to the rule", she raised up in smile. She could tell that Itachi was not ready for that response. His eyes sparkled in what seemed like slight amusement.

Itachi stood up and extended his hand to her. She grasped and was raised to her feet by him."I take it you slept well", he turned his back to her and started to walk to the door. It was then that she realized that he was saying statements that were rhetorical and not actually conversing.

"Yo, Itachi friends don't have one-sided conversations"

"We are not friends", he stated darkly. Itachi started to remember his life in Konoha. Soroya became fearful because of Itachi's deadly aura. Soraya closed her eyes to get a grip and matched his glare with determination.

"You're right, we don't know anything about each other", Soraya contemplated loudly. She hummed with thoughts trying to make this a positive situation. Nevertheless, She started to falter.

Itachi couldn't explain it but he felt her slipping confidence and loneliness. Loneliness. He knew that it could eat away at your existence. She was one person who didn't deserve it. He decided it that fact that day.

"I am your protector,", Itachi glanced down avoiding her eyes. Soraya was taken aback about the subtle change, but it eased her distress. "And I take that duty seriously." His monotone voice relieved some of her distress. At least he didn't hate her."We have guest".

Soraya heard the door open and saw her elated brother with a groggy Kisame followed by Yahiko who also was not at his optimal level of alertness. It was then Kisame noticed the position of the two and smirked. Soraya was still on top of Itachi and Masaru noticed the position as well. Soraya noticing the mischievous smile of her brother could only sense what he was thinking. Her face was hot and she quickly changed the subject. Soraya quickly got off of Itachi noticing their position.

"Sup, Masaru!", Soraya raised up like nothing happened, then yawned and stretched her arms. She was envious of how her brother was always a morning person. "What should I make for breakfast today?" Masaru and Soraya walked together while she mostly spoke her thoughts and he just listened or nodded when he agreed with her. Soraya was getting used to her brother not talking but she missed his prepubescent voice. "He will talk when he's ready" Before Itachi was out of eyesight, but just behind Soraya so she couldn't see him, Masaru gave Itachi a wink and a thumbs up. Itachi glanced at the cookies and empty glass of milk.

Kisame grinned from ear to ear. Itachi did not like that for some reason. Was he planning to slice him? He glanced at Yahiko who had a soft smile.

"What", he asked.

"Nothing", they both said.

Itachi left Soraya's room and walked down the corridor to the head of the Akatsuki's room. He was told to report daily on the Ruis actions. However, Itachi noticed that this became less of a report of skepticism of Masaru and Soraya but more of Konan and Nagato being worried parents. Itachi remembered that his parents would do the same for him. It was just a matter of time before Konan, Nagato, and Yahiko would groom them to be leaders of the Akatsuki or Jounin level.

As he was pondering the current situation. His thoughts turned to Yahiko's return. His playful manner heavily cloaked his ruthless side. He definitely was not going to allow Soraya and Masaru to be weak. Masaru was excelling almost as rapidly as he did. On the other hand Soraya was still struggling with Chakra control. She will have definitely harder and tougher training with him here.

Konan was helping Soraya in the Kitchen. Even though she wasn't practically good at putting ingredients together she still helped Soraya prep. Soraya loved the fact because it made cooking less than a chore and more bonding time. It also reminded her of happy moments of her birth mother as well. In all her heart swelled in the kitchen.

Soraya pushed eggs on her brother plate. Masaru was finally eating again after three months of being here. With that he was actually start to form muscle and was taller when they first got here. As a result, they were of equivalent size.

Yahiko entered the room and sat next to Masaru. Masaru gave him a large smile before digging into breakfast. Yahiko returned his smile. Soraya was quite pleased with the affection. She was quite nervous to meet Yahiko.

"Would you like anything, sir?", Soraya smiled through her nervousness and Yahiko noted the tenseness in her voice.

"Why be nervous, ne?" He chuckled which eased her. "We are family". Soraya smiled in response. "I will take what Masaru is having"

Soraya went back to cooking and the rest of the gang filtered in including Itachi, Nagato, Kisame.

Soraya noticed that there was a definite shift in the air. Kisame seemed to be more respectful while taking to Yahiko while Itachi seemed to be more apprehensive with Yahiko in the room. She couldn't put her finger on why exactly, but it did strike her as odd.

Yahiko gave Konan a nod, she then alerted the Akatsuki to go to their duties or train. Everyone cleared out but Yahiko grabbed Soraya's hand and motioned her to stay.

Soraya looked unsure and glanced at Konan. Soraya felt that she may have been in trouble or that she did something wrong. Konan smiled and gave her a wink and closed the doors.

"Did I do something wrong", Yahiko smiled humorously at Soraya. Yahiko laughed and put his hand on the back of his head.

"No, I just wanted to get to know you",

"Oh", Soraya said in surprise. Konan and Nagato were nice and she loved them as their adopted parents but she still wasn't used to an adult not being authoritative and actually caring what she thought. "What exactly do you want to know", the sound in her voice was like a timid mouse. Yahiko was surprised at her sudden shyness after being told she was a passionate girl.

"Konan tells me it's thanks to you we have a new edition on our team", Yahiko

At this point the only people remaining was Yahiko and Soraya. Soraya exhaled and finally took a seat next to Yahiko.

"It's because I'm observant than most", Soraya smiled sadly. "I got that from my great-grandmother, I suppose."

Yahiko allowed her some moments before he spoke. He could tell that something made her uncomfortable.

"You are allowed to speak about your family", Yahiko held her shoulder in a comforting way. "Why don't you tell me about her?"

Soraya wiped the tears and snot from her nose. She took a deep breath before she spoke.

"I loved her so much," She continued wiping her tears away. "She was really nice to me, even though people called her a witch sometimes."

Yahiko chuckled. "Why would your family say a mean thing like that?"

Soraya thought about it for a moment before she responded. "Well, honestly we all thought she had magic powers.", Soraya started simply. A sad smile crossed her lis at memories of her own experiences and stories of her great grandmother. "She was a very nice woman, to me she just wasn't the typical old wise woman, she knew things about everyone without them even telling her, she knew the exact thing to say, she could put anyone at ease, she looked young even for an old woman and more the most weird thing is her lemon tree that never died, it even bloomed during the winter." Yahiko was taken aback.

"A lemon tree?"

"Mhmm, she told me someone special gave it to her?"

"Do you know who?", asked Yahiko

"I did one time and that was her response, she seemed sad so I didn't follow up", Soraya shrugged her shoulders.

"Anything else about your grandmother you really lit up when talking about her.", asked Yahiko

Soraya smiled in response, Yahiko also noted the warm and excited feeling he was getting as well. These feelings were weird to him, he was just probing for information. He was happy that she was opening up to him, but at most he should have just felt content. His heart was beating real fast and he had to redirect his thoughts to focus on what she was saying.

"Yes, oh and she predicted that I was going to be born even though my mother showed no signs that she would ever get pregnant" Yahiko raised an eyebrow. Soraya tapped her head as she remembered the Akatsuki probably didn't know much about them. "My mother was supposed to be barren, she did not know that she was pregnant with me and Masaru almost died prematurely, but I don't remember the full details but basically my grandma chanted something did some hand signals and my brother started crying after 15 minutes of not breathing"

Yahiko looked at her sternly but relaxed his gaze to insure that Soraya still felt comfortable. "Are you sure your late grandmother wasn't a ninja?"

"To be honest, I didn't think about it because we are Creole and everyone just considered her another Voodoo witch doctor?" Soraya shrugged "My great grandmother was known to perform miracles and settle disputes"

Yahiko smiles. "Well I would have loved to meet her"

Soraya smiled in response. "Oh I think she would have loved you! You and Masaru are very similar and he was definitely her favorite. Soraya chuckled at the thought of her grandmother, she was very humorous as well.

Yahiko started chuckling and then stopped. He definitely didn't find anything humorous. His mind kept racing of what was going on, then he stared at Soraya and she was laughing at herself.

"Soraya", Yahiko asked in a serious tone. "Are you happy here?"

Soraya thought about it for a moment and nervousness started to spread through her body? She stood up and bowed in respect. "Although, I miss my family dearly, I am very happy to be here". Yahiko began to feel anxiousness spread throughout his body.

Yahiko lifted her head up."Why are you anxious?"

Soraya didn't know what to say. She felt that answer was a test of some sort. However, she wanted to answer truthfully because she knew honesty would build a stronger bond.

Yahiko could feel his heart quickening. He observed this strange occurrence enough and started to switch gears.

"Soraya you have to forgive me, I'm not use to being a father and it will be a lifelong endeavor", he smiled as he pulled her into a hug. "So tell me how did you know Zabuza would be good for the Akatsuki, he has a bloody past. Soraya seemed to glanced away away. She did utter a word and what seemed to be a long pause. So he decided to try again, but before he could say anything she started to speak.

"Zabuza sees Haku like a Son, Zabuza is only here because it's what he thinks is best for Haku, but he doesn't recognize this, because of this, I wouldn't consider him to have Akatsuki goals and label him as a mercenary.", Soraya sat quietly with her head down. She was taught not to talk out of turn. She could feel her cheeks flush and her heart quicken in anxiety. However, the feeling was replaced with puzzlement as Yahiko patted her head.

"Nothing gets passed you, ne?", Yahiko smiled as his hand still rested on her head. Yahiko smiled. Nevertheless, the more she answered his questions the more unclear the past of his children became.

"Ano, Mr. Yahiko I have questions, please don't be angry", said Soraya softly. She could feel her face get hot with slight embarrassment.

Yahiko looked at her in puzzlement. "Go on".

"What are you to me? Papa and Mama are together but you give each other...well the same affection."

Yahiko was taken aback but not surprised. Konan, Nagato and him did not have the typical relationship. "That's a fair question indeed", Yahiko smiled but on the inside he was just a tad nervous about what information he should divulge. Did she even know about sexual relationships?

"Did your other parent tell you about-

"The Birds and the Bees, yes", Soraya chimed in a little to happily for his liking.

"How much"

"Well they told me about periods and that when men, and women love each other they get married and have babies" Yahiko put his hand to his head in annoyance. That was really basic information especially for her being a kunoichi. Although, he would never give her missions that would require her to use her assets. He could already tell that she was more of a diplomat than a ninja, which was perfect if he would name her an heir.

"Nagato, Konan and I consider ourselves married together." Yahiko noticed her evaluating the information and accepting it.

"So can I call you father instead of Papa?", Yahiko frowned at the thought

"Isn't that a little formal?",

"Well your highly respected and very powerful and also the leader of us", she explained. She gave him a bright smile. "What if I call you Daddy, in private?", Yahiko's heart fluttered. Somehow he just realized how adorable she could be. It didn't help that she still looked younger than her actual age. Also, it was really sinking in that he had a daughter. And said daughter was actually pretty intelligent even with her learning difficulties. A mixed bag of emotions spread throughout his body a mixture of being terrified at his new responsibilities and the fact that Kami blessed him with such a child.

"I think that's a great idea"

"Cool", said Soraya noting that she was ending that part of the conversation. She summarized that throughout history men had multiple wives, so why could her mother have multiple husbands. All she knew was that her and Masaru were very lucky to have them as parents. It could have been way worse, this world that they were in now was a very dangerous world indeed an a lot worse could happen.

Nagato sat under a tree enjoying the sun's warmth. Because of the Akatsuki's growing popularity, Yahiko was always out on missions or negotiating with other nations. For the most passionate of the group he was the most sensible and logical. "Masaru and Soraya will definitely learn a lot from Yahiko", he thought. He was happy that Yahiko was back for sure.

"PAPA", Soraya ran to him as soon as she found him.

She sat next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. He smiled and patted her head. Soraya enjoyed their quiet time together. It was one of the things that centered her these last few months.

"I just met father, I think he is cool"

"I take it that he made a good, impression on you?"

Soraya nodded her head. "I'm calling him Daddy" Soraya said as she sat next to him.

Soraya felt him staring at her and all she saw was him beaming. It made her a little embarrassed. She raised an eyebrow to his face. "Your so Kawaii, I can hardly believe you're a teenager", Soraya laughed loving the affection.

"Papa, stop you're embarrassing me",

"That's okay"

"I'm actually glad that I have a daughter, always wanted one?", Soraya scoffed.

"Why, girls are hard to deal with they have mood swings, temperamental, they are weaker than males, and they're very expensive compared to boys.". Soraya sighed, "I want all boys so I can wrestle with them"

Nagato laughed. "I think that's one point of view", Nagato paused because he noticed that Soraya gave him her attention. This is how he first bonded with Soraya because she always listened to his teachings, however it was a process to try to get her to respond or talk about her feelings. However, just like her, he was also very observant and she did drop hints if you payed attention. "Without your menstrual cycle there wouldn't be children, I think a woman shows the ultimate love when she is willing to have another human being, on top of that they are the ones that keep the human race alive. Nagato thought about other things she listed as well. "I don't think being emotional is a bad thing, someone once told me 'sensitivity is actually a strength, as it allows people to understand pain better and, in turn, be kinder to others.' and as for women being weaker, I like the fact that I can protect you, I also envy the nurturing qualities of women, but there are Kunoichi that are stronger than their male counterparts"

Soraya thought about it, "Do you think I can be strong", Soraya doubted herself because her brother was becoming severely stronger than her, she was the one that always protected him. Ninjutsu and Chakra control was her biggest problem right now.

Nagato sensed her self loathing. He placed a hand her shoulder. "You are strong and always will be"

Soraya blinked in surprise. No one ever gave her an affirmation like that before. Her family only acknowledged her if she did something great. However, Nagato was telling her this and nothing she was doing was right.

"You are resourceful, adaptable and emotionally and academically intelligent, all the adversities you are having right now, is just a stepping stone to making you stronger." Nagato pulled her in a hug. "Never change because your perfect, Never Give Up".

Soraya couldn't handle it anymore and cried in his shoulder. They were a mixture of happy and sad tears, because she felt like she was letting go of her old life, and embracing the next adventure with her new family.

Konan and Yahiko were in the distance watching and listening. "I think that's the confidence boost she needed", Konan said to Yahiko.

Yahiko nodded in response his heart bursting but his face remained unfazed. "I sense that there is a lot of hidden potential in her." Konan smiled she could tell that Yahiko had already formed a deep attachment to the little girl. She hopped that he would connect with Masaru the same way.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N First Lemon Ever Let me know how I did

Chapter 9

Me wa kuchi hodo ni mono o ii

(The eyes speak as much as the mouth.)

Masaru stared at the chess board in thought. Across from him was Itachi as his opponent. Itachi has his Sharingan off and he required Masaru not to read his mind during the game. Itachi wanted Masaru to Master strategy techniques without the use of his telepathy. Itachi so far believed he was the only one that knew about The Rui's power. He wanted to know the full extent of it before he told Yahiko, Konan or Nagato. Also, Orochimaru was back from his mission and he didn't want Masaru to be his next experiment.

Soraya yawned at the game and Masaru glared at her, clearly telling her she was being obnoxious. She stretched her arms in boredom. The only reason she was slightly entertained was because Masaru finally had some competition. She knew how to play chess but she knew she would be totally destroyed by Itachi and her brother already beat her in three moves so she wasn't playing chess anytime soon. She preferred card games anyway.

Konan joined the audience which also included Kisame. Yahiko went to report to Hanzō and Nagato went with him. Konan and Kisame lurked in a tree far enough that Masaru could not see them.

"How is his training going", Kisame seemed to tense up as a glare came his way.

"I take it your not happy, how did you know?" Konan did not want to tell him that Itachi gave her daily reports of Masaru and Soraya.

"Itachi is not swordsman, and the techniques he was practicing are clearly of the Village Hidden in the Mist", she said calmly. "Soraya is not going to like this, you will be a bad influence"

"Girl can suck my fat cock", Kisame didn't even have time to block the paper that cut him in five places. One on his throat, two on his arms, and two really close to his nether regions.

"Say that again I dare you", Konan's chakra was blaring, so much so that Itachi cleared his throat giving her a warning that her silent observance was about to be blown.

"I'm fucking sorry", he whispered. Konan calmed down.

"Soraya will be with someone honorable", said Konan.

"Like Itachi?", Konan huffed at his response.

"Rather him than you" Kisame did not take offense.

"She is not my type Mama Bear" Kisame shifted gears and turned back to their previous conversation. "I'm not like Hanzo"

Konan looked at him up and down in total revulsion. The mere thought of Hanzo made her worry.

"Make sure that Soraya stays clear from, him." Kisame decided to switch topics.

"Anyway Masaru's training is going fine, everything just comes to easy to him, and that makes me worried.", said Kisame

"Why do you say that?",

"Being a Ninja is more than just fucking jutsus and looking cool" Kisame sighed. "He doesn't have that...", Kisame reached out his hands trying to reach for a word.

"What are you doing", asked Konan

"Trying to find one of those smart words that Soraya always says", said Kisame

"Intrepidity". Kisame freaked out a little bit but remained quite as Itachi was by his side, while Konan still observed the chess game playing with Masaru.

"Are you a damn clone or real?", asked Kisame recovered from Itachi popping out of nowhere.

"Clone". Itachi eyes brightened for a moment. "I haven't had a worthy chess opponent in a while." Itachi watched himself with Masaru and seemed to watch intently on the game. "Masaru is indeed smart and out performs his sister by leaps and bounds, but she is bound to catch up."

"Why do you say that?", Konan's intrest peaked at that statement. She was worried about Soraya's lack of progress in some of her lessons. She was still working on clone jutsu's and was still behind on her chakra control.

Itachi pointed at Soraya. "That's a clone", Saying that Konan was in shock was an understatement. Konan couldn't even tell, the difference she looked around Soraya, she saw shadow's around her, she was moving normally and even cracking her neck like she usually does. "She is practicing right now her taijutsu techniques, on the practice grounds"

"How do you know", Konan asked, "I can barely tell"

"Her scar is missing", said Itachi simply. Konan looked again and he was right. Konan started walking to the practice. Itachi grabbed Konan's hand to stop her. "Don't". Konan teared up because of how proud she was of Soraya. "If you go, Masaru will know that she is not here, and she still has her pride"

"Yeah, she doesn't like being babied, they're at that age you know", said Kisame. Itachi nodded at that statement. Konan nodded in agreement. Kisame winked at Itachi. Itachi avoided his gaze and went back to watching the game.

"By the way, that wasn't the word I was looking for Itachi", Kisame walked near him and to resume watching the game. He knew Masaru would lose soon. "He has that to". Kisame leaned against the tree with a smug. "He's got that fucking Intra-shit to". Konan laughed a little. "Don't underestimate him"

"Purpose", Konan simply said. "Soraya has found her's".

Meanwhile Soraya had sweat coming down from her brow. She hit the board again with some kicks and punches. She jumped back and threw shuriken. "Not good enough, Again", she yelled at herself.

"Why not a practical real target"

Soraya who was in the middle of a back flip, lost momentum and was about to fall in midair, but Itachi caught her. Soraya recovered from her surprise. "How did you know I was here". Soraya made sure that clone was almost perfect maybe she did something wrong with the Jutsu or her Chakra was off a little. She noticed this was one of the times his Sharingan was off.

"You were missing your scar", Soraya held her right cheek in response.

"I forgot about it", she said softly.

"I know you have avoided mirrors since you woke up from your fever."

Soraya looked down in sadness and embarrassment still holding her eye. "Sorry",

Itachi took her hand from her eye. Soraya resisted from the force but Itachi was of course stronger than her. He tilted her head to eye level. "The best Kunoichi are female Ninja who are beautiful, stealthy, deadly and diplomatic. Every Ninja has scars, and they must learn not only to live but worship them because every scar is their trophy and lesson"

"What is my lesson, then" Her chin was still in her fingers. She pushed them away and his whole body as well. "Huh" She pushed them again. She pointed in her face in anger. "Everytime I see this eyesore, I'm reminded that my family got murdered, I lost everything, I could barely protect my brother"

"But you did" Itachi started to circle her. Soraya locked eyes with him slowly understanding came to her face. "You lost your family"

"But I gained a new one and I survived", she whispered. Determination came to her eyes.

"You found your purpose," Itachi stated already knowing what it was.

"To protect my family, which means being the best Kunoichi" Soraya got in her fighting stance ready to fight. "I don't see any scars on you."

Itachi took his Akatsuki jacket off, followed by his shirt and under armour. Soraya gasped at the sight of the many scars on his torso and back but couldn't help but admire his physique. "Satisfied"

"Mhmmm" was Soraya automatic response. "So what are the lesson in your scars".

"To maintain peace requires great sacrifice", he balled his fist and then released. "And in the end we will never know if it's worth it"

"So am I only to fight your clone then? So insulting", she said in total sarcasm but she knew that Itachi's clone was just as strong as him.

"If you can touch me, I will put in a good word to your mother to go on a mission" Soraya gleamed in excitement, "But it will be D ranked."

"I don't care", Soraya charged at him. "It's a mission"

Soraya started with a punch then a fake front kick to a roundhouse kick. Itachi easily dodged then Knocked her off balance.

"When you finish a combo make sure you maintain a good stance and distance to your opponent. Soraya quickly got up and quickly went for a sidekick, he grabbed her foot and pulled her top half in line with her hip. "This is how a sidekick should end, and why you are losing balance" He positioned her where her knee should be and mimicked the action of teaching and retracting her foot showing her the fundamentals of each kick that she was doing. "Again"

"Yes Sir", Soraya's automatic response was. She went back and charged at him again with more determination focusing on her balance. Itachi didn't wasn't able to knock her down again, but was able invade her space and slam her down. Soraya coughed as the impact knocked the breath out of her. He definitely wasn't taking it easy on her.

"Get up", Soraya stood up at his command and readied her stance again. Soraya looked unfazed from Itachi's maneuver and seemed to prepare for the next move he was going to do. Before she knew it he was behind her she quickly jumped in the air to get higher ground. However he was soon in front of her. Soraya locked while still in the air and he disappeared again to her side. He dropped kicked her which she blocked but it still created momentum for her to fall to the ground. Unlike other times he let her fall to the ground. Thankfully, she back flipped and landed in a kneeling position. He saw pure wrath flash across her eyes but then saw her regain her composure. One word came to mind watching her getting out of the kneeling position and ready to fight him again. Fierce. "Make sure you are able to go on the offense as well when you attack, you want the job done as quickly as possible."

"Ok", Soraya focused all of her being into the knowledge of what Itachi just taught her. She took a deep breath. Then, she went after him again. This time however instead of Itachi being an open Target he got into a defensive stance. Soraya ran to him and disappeared then was on his left which he easily blocked and punched for the offense. She dodged and blocked his hand to her torso then pivoted to his left to return a sidekick to him. This time she retracted fast enough to avoid him grabbing her leg again. Suddenly he was behind her and landed a kick in her back which she thankfully hit the padding of the tree which she practiced. She saw him coming down for a punch, "oh Shit", she rolled to her side to avoid another strike.

"Good reaction time, need to be a little faster your enemy is not going to take it easy like I am", said Itachi.

"THIS IS TAKING IT EASY?", Itachi smirked at her comment. She coughed again and kneeled over.

He held out his hand, which he took and lifted her up. " Lesson over", he waited to take her hand so he could help her up.

"WHAT?" She pushed his hand away. "Why!"

"With any more blocks or hits you are bound to break something, your muscles are not strong enough to withstand the light hits I gave you, only your determination saw you through today". She finally took his hand knowing his right, however Itachi still noticed the unapproving look that she gave him. But he knew her limits even if she didn't know hers yet.

"Itachi, thank you" she bowed in respect.

"You have two of the traits of a great Kunoichi beauty and diplomacy, all you need to work on is the other two", Itachi disappeared after he said that.

Soraya held her right cheek and smiled. "I'll take that as a compliment", before she collapsed and noticed the blood in her mouth. Soraya had to admit that she was really beat refused to submit to the darkness of unconsciousness and watched through her clone the ending of a chess game.

Soraya felt herself being picked up and she recognized the blue skin from anywhere. "Kisame"

" Shut up, I'm just taking you to your bed" Soraya was glad because every none I'm her body hurt, but she couldn't help but have a new found drive within her. She was never allowed to fight at her father's Dojo. It was torture seeing every black belt ceremony never allowed the opportunity to properly have a class all because she was a girl. It was freezing of what Itachi did seeing her as a potential equal. She could feel the rain start to begin.

"How much did you see", asked Soraya her breathing getting shallow.

"The whole fucking thing" he laughed. "Your ass got whooped, that was embarrassing", Soraya laughed because he was totally right.

"Your right", she smiled.

"I have a confession, I've been training Masaru", Soraya smile faded, but Kisame kept walking. He could tell that she wouldn't be happy being blindsided.

Before she knew it she was in her bed. Kisame stayed and pulled a chair next to her. "It makes since of why he is getting happier, I couldn't expect him to just sit here and learn academics all day", she sighed in irritation.

"Why did you not want him to fight?", Asked Kisame.

"He never liked it before, because he wanted to dance and I wanted something to be better at than him for once."

"Makes since of why he took the sword", said Kisame. "I think you two need to stop being selfish and learn how to work together, because he is jealous of you?"

"How so?", Soraya inquired.

"You may be slow at getting things but once you know something you master it, then keep practicing and perfect it and expound on it." Like the clone. He took a bead from her headband. "You use this as a medium because you lack Chakra control and you knew you needed something small enough for the excess amount of Chakra you use or the object would break, Masaru can do thousands of clones but they lack the necessary tools to gather information and don't fight as well. You understand big picture he doesn't"

"Are you asking me a question?"

"How the hell do I teach a kid who is...I don't know the word I'm looking for"

"Masaru is gifted, beyond gifted, and he has photographic memory", Soraya sighed because she knew that she was raising his voice. Kisame was definitely a bad influence but she knew he was one of the best swordsman in the Ninja world.

"I'm only telling you this bitch because, he will surpass me, and I need help", Soraya did not take offense to the comment knowing that was just part of Kisame's vernacular and that he felt that this was a desperate situation.

"Has he gone through all the fundamentals or did you just show him your jutsu's?", asked Soraya? Kisame gave her look that told her that it was the latter. "Well he needs to know the fundamentals or he is going to miss a lot, he lacks observance, and I hate to say this your going to have to give physical application so he can get used to fighting", said Soraya. "I also suggest reading books for tips, because I don't know, I'm just barely a teenager", Soraya stressed in a sarcastic manner.

"Already happened with the physical part", he stated.

"What do you mean?", she asked.

"I kinda of broke his arm when he first started training", Soraya was aghast at the thought and gave him look that made him happy that she was smaller than him.

"YOU DID WHAT!"

"Orochimaru fixed him relax",

Soraya recovered and let out a deep breath "Ask Itachi how he was taught, he is more like him anyway except way more outgoing", she stated. Kisame thought that was weird since Masaru hasn't talked since he got here.

"You may go!", said Soraya as she turned to her side and decided to fake going asleep. She could feel herself getting angry. "Masaru would be upset if you missed him winning against Itachi.

Konan did not know what was happening in the chess game but she did know that the last few chess moves were critical. It actually got a crowd watching the game with the Akatsuki watching the whole thing. She wasn't really into strategy games but was glad that he put Itachi on edge. Both were down to their last pieces and they took at least 10-30 minutes to move. Itachi gave him a smirk and Masaru bit his lip before knocking down his king. With that Itachi won the game. She had a feeling it wouldn't always be that way though. She knew her newly adopted son would learn from his failures and eventually win some games against Itachi. Masaru stood up and bowed for a good game. He glanced at what he thought was Soraya and smiled and she gave him a thumbs up before walking off.

Itachi gave him book. Masaru flipped through the pages noticing that it was a book on battle strategies. He huffed, and but the small book in his bag.

"Make sure you take notes", said Itachi. I will be reading those notes he eyed him meaning that he was very serious. Itachi knew that Masaru was just doing the minimal in his training. He was like him when Itachi was younger. "You take good notes, I may have you go on a mission", he added to give him some incentive. Masaru smiled at the thought. He had been waiting to test all his skills that he gained in the past months with Kisame.

"I hope you don't think this damn game doesn't get you out of training", said Kisame smirking. "Because you lost that's 20 laps around the city, go", Masaru was stunned at the punishment but started running anyway.

Kisame walked up to Konan, Nagato and Yahiko. "So how much did you see?", said Kisame knowing that they were spying on Itachi and Soraya. Konan blushed at Kisame's statement. "You're thinking of fucking wedding bells aren't you mama? Ha", a loud laughed could be heard from yards away.

Konan rolled her eyes. "Every mother is entitled to day dreaming"

Nagato saw the whole thing as well and was glad at the progress she had just with that session with Itachi. "I think it reminds us of how we trained with Jiraiya-sama."

Yahiko started kissing Nagato very sensually and Kisame took that as his que to leave. "Speaking of the pervert", He gave Konan a hungry look. Something about this day just kindled something inside him, or it could be that he hasn't been home in a while and being with them seemed like the perfect time.

"Where is everyone going today?" Yahiko asked.

Konan smiled "Why does that matter if our room is soundproof?", asked Konan. Yahiko smiled and Nagato had excitement in his eye. "I will be ready for you guys in 15 minutes". Konan ran to their room knowing that she only had about ten minutes to get ready, those eyes were hungry and she couldn't blame them it has been a while since they been together.

Konan quickly got to her room and turned on the shower and removed all the sweat from her body. She quickly dried off and started looking through her lingerie. She chose a purple romper that formed a triangle around her chest that ultimately turned into a turtleneck halter. It was laced with white flower around the sides. She could hear them coming up the stair and quickly let her hair down and brushed it before she sat on the bed waiting for them.

Nagato and Yahiko walked in kissing and started to take their clothes off, before looking at the sight of their queen. Konan gave them a lustful look before walking up and kissing Nagato, then Yahiko a little bit longer reminding him what he had been missing these few months.

"Why choose something that is so hard to take off", Yahiko whispered in her ear.

"Maybe I want to see a little show first," referring to him and Nagato.

Nagato smiled. "Your wish is my command", he said. He captured Yahiko's lips a tad aggressively and plunged his tongue down his throat again. He traced his tongue along the gums of his teeth and started rubbing his chest before circling his nipples in a teasing way.

Konan watched eagerly the scene playing out before her. She gently started to massage her well endowed boobs. Nagato turned Yahiko over and pushed him on the bed. Weeks of him not being here made him have a lot of libido. Even with Konan it wasn't the same when all three were together.

Yahiko saw Konan slowly tracing the silhouette of her breast and her eyes started to glaze over with ecstasy. Yahiko crawled over to her in excitement and Nagato was behind her. Nagato kissed her while Yahiko moved the top half of her clothing to the side. He blew on her nipple before delicately putting his tongue on it, tracing around the circumference before putting his whole mouth around it and sucking.

Nagato took a different approach and started kissing her neck. His hands found her heated core and started rubbing gently to make sure she was properly getting warmed up. Soft moans started coming from her mouth and Nagato felt the wetness coming between her thighs.

"Why don't we take this off", whispered Nagato. Konan looked at Yahiko for approval.

Yahiko looked at her and came to her face. He kissed her really hard almost bruising her lips. "It's taking everything not to rip this off", he said seductively.

"Same", said Nagato. "Purple will always be your color. Nagato unzipped the back while Nagato unbutton the collar portion around her neck.

"And I vote to keep this", he laughed as he struggled to loosen the last button. He finally got it and she wiggled iit off to reveal her naked body. Both Nagato and Yahiko admired her figure. She had medium-large breast and her bosom matched her well endowedness.

Yahiko put his fingers in between her legs and kissed her again. She was indeed wet but not enough for them to go inside her. He knew that he would have to pace himself because he knew being away he would not last that long. That wouldn't be fair to Konan or Nagato.

He turned to Nagato and kissed him again and started putting his hands around his pants, he grabbed his balls through his pants and started rubbing them. Konan started going up and down her core getting hot watching the scene again. Nagato returned the favor. With Nagato's hands on his sack. Yahiko started to unclothed himself, giving into the feeling. He was grunting trying to cum in his pants seeing Konan and Nagato again.

It was Konan's turn to surprise Yahiko, she manueved herself under Yahiko and started liking his testicals. Nagato took Yahiko's inside his mouth and slowly started to go up and down.

"Oh Kami", screamed Yahiko. Nope he felt it coming, there was no way he was going to last like this. He could feel Konan's mouth on his balls as she started to rub herself vigorously. He couldn't have that. He knew that he was gone for a while, but he couldn't have all the fun.

He lightly pushed Nagato off of him, and motioned to Konan. Nagato nodded. Yahiko got up and suddenly and his head was suddenly in between her legs. Konan was slightly disappointed at the sudden loss of her mouth. She thoroughly enjoyed giving oral and was just about to rim Yahiko. All of sudden she felt a finger go inside her. A strained moan came out of her. Yahiko pumped inside and out slowly at first then used the other hand to gently massage her clitorous.

Nagato positioned himself over her face so she could easily access his length knowing full well how much she enjoyed giving them oral. He was soon awarded when her tongue teased the tip. She moved her mouth up and down until his length with wet with her saliva. She then used her hand to move up and down alongside her mouth. She used her other hand to massage his balls and she was rewarded with a grunt from Nagato. He grabbed her head and pumped inside her mouth. Hard but not hard enough to choke her. Konan loved this, Nagato very rarely took charge in anything and always hid what he wanted. So him taking initiative to find his pleasure was fine with her, and excited her the most.

Yahiko admired the sight and could tell Nagato was reaching his end. He replaced his finger with his tongue and could her the loud scream coming from Konan. He definitely loved that sound. He started slow at first going up and down with his tongue then side to side. Taking breaks with his tongue by sucking on her clit.

"Oh MY GOD, oh my GOD, YES, YES", yelled Konan she was so close, she latched back on Nagato he fell back asleep felt an intense wave of pleasure. He closed his eyes in concentration feeling the lava about to explode.

"I'm about to cum", he got up and started to rub himself over her breast not wanting to cum on her face. Nagato and Konan let out a strong moan, signaling their orgasm, and semen splashed over her breast. Nagato laid on the pillows, giving himself minutes to recover. He grabbed a towel and wiped the cum off of her before kissing her soft swollen lips. He knew that he could definitely go another round. The look on Konan's face signaled that she could as well.

Yahiko gave him a look that he was ready to go. Nagato took a deep breath before getting up and going behind Yahiko. Nagato bent down behind Yahiko and teased his hole. Grabbing the oil on the night stand he teased with one finger waiting for Yahiko to relax. He slowly went in and out. Lubricating until he knew he could add a second and third finger.

Yahiko finally lifted between Konan's legs and motioned to Nagato that he was about to switch positions.

"Do you want to be on top or?", he asked Konan. Konan thought about it for just a second before she answered.

"Top", she said. This way both Nagato and Yahiko could get the view they wanted from her. Yahiko much prefered to see her breast and Nagato loved her back side. Yahiko got on his back and Konan straddled his hips before slowly descending on him. Yahiko choked out a grunt as he felt Konan moving against him and Nagato enter him. The view of both of them was almost overwhelming, but he forced himself to relax so they could really have fun.

Almost taking que Konan started to speed up with moving her hips and Nagato did the same. Nagato started out with hard strokes going fully out then slowly going all in. He repeated these movements until Yahiko motioned for him to go faster. Nagato grabbed his hips and just let go. Konan decided to go at a different pace knowing Yahiko was trying to enjoy every moment of them being together.

Nagato could feel the silent thunder building up inside him again. His movements became more frenzied especially hearing both Konan's and Yahiko's moans. This time a roar came from his throat as he came because it was more sudden. He withdrew and fell to his knees.

Yahiko could feel that he was close to, but knew that Konan was nowhere close to finishing. He switched to an upright position where he could feel her breast on his chest and their faces were almost touching. He tilted her back so she could get more clitorus action while she rubbed against him. He wanted the to come together. The position worked as Konan's moans kept getting louder. Nagato climbed next to them and kissed her aggressively intensifying the pleasure building inside her.

"I'm coming", she detached her lips from Nagato and started screaming out moans until she finally came down. Yahiko soon followed. Konan fell in between both of them, breathing heavily.

"We hadn't had fun like that since-"

"We first started", finished Yahiko. Nagato stayed silent. In his opinion it was because they came to terms that Konan would probably never have children, and that they were finally fine with it because of Soraya and Masaru being in their lives. So they could finally just be without the stress of being in certain positions or timing. It just added another (unintended) beneficial layers of adopting Soraya and Masaru. He closed his eyes and he felt Yahiko cleaning Konan and him up after they drifted off to sleep.

Yahiko walked back in and noticed they were both sleep. He knew that he would be up for another hour so he put some clothes on to get an after-sex-snack. It was almost 4 am so he didn't think anybody would be done in the kitchens and everyone would be sleeping. That was until he noticed Masaru with the fridge open.

Masaru was reaching in the fridge which looked like ice cream. He grabbed them and stopped Midway as if noticing Yahiko's presence. He looked squarely at Yahiko with a bewildered expression. Yahiko raised an eyebrow and gave him a Stern looked. He outstretched his arm and took it from him in a slow manner. "I'm just going to pretend that your grabbing this for me", Yahiko proceeded to take the ice cream but Not before he heard...

"Hmm Interesting"

Yahiko stopped in his tracks he soon recovered and sat down with his tub of ice cream. That was definitely is voice, he looked at Masaru. The voice he heard in his head was a man's voice. Something that he definitely couldn't generate. As he was eating, Masaru was still standing up unsure of what to do. Yahiko noticed this, stood up and grabbed peanut butter and sat it right in front of where he was eating ice cream. Masaru didn't understand his gesture, but after a few seconds walked to the counter with the peanut butter. Yahiko was glad he took the hint. Masaru clearly had a sweet tooth, but was lactose intolerant which Yahiko learned from talking to Soraya.

"So I heard from Soraya, that you really like peanut butter.", Masaru eyes gleamed in response and he nodded. Yahiko noticed how quickly Masaru ate the peanut butter and grabbed a water for him to drink and held it out in front of him, testing a theory.

"Thank You", the man's voice came out again when he touched the glass. Clearly that came from Masaru. Realization came to Yahiko

"Yes", whispered Masaru. Yahiko gave Masaru a quizzical looked, surprised he even knew the question that he even came up with yet.

"Well you were putting it together", said Masaru in a raspy voice. Clearly his voice wasn't used to him talking. Masaru's throat was hurting from those two sentences. He started to drink water as he was about to tear up. But shook his head as if knocking them away.

"Yep", was all Yahiko could say. "How long?" Yahiko questioning how long has he noticed his gift. Masaru could clearly see all the thought going through his head. Yahiko's thoughts were mainly visual, and like any parent was worried, elated and questioned how his gift can be amplified. He also saw the lovemaking that his parents did shortly ago.

"Ever since I got here", said Masaru he started coughing and Yahiko got up and patted him on the back. "And your thoughts are very loud", said Masaru strongly. Yahiko tilted his head then he started turn red out of slight embarrassment. Sex was a natural thing so he wasn't shameful about it at all.

"Yeah buddy, I can't help that part", said Yahiko patting the back of his head.

"I know", said Masaru.

"Can you not read people's thoughts",

"That's actually what I have been working on," said Masaru happily. "So I figured that all brains are like a computer, and I remember that one of the terrorism books Soraya was reading that there are these computers that just look for keywords to look for danger. So I use the same concept"

"And you thought of this yourself", asked Yahiko only seeing a computer once on a mission. Masaru nodded.

"So Soraya can read",

"Sort of", Masaru paused. "She can read somewhat, but doesn't mean she going to grasp what she is reading, that why Itachi helps her alot". Masaru took another lick of the peanut butter. "She is a big picture type of person, so if you give it a perspective like that she usually is okay, that why she is good with Itachi I guess"

"So you can read Itachi's mind?" Masaru shuddered at the thought from the first encounter with reading Itachi's mind.

"No, the only time I can read anyone's mind that at really Jounin and above is a moment of weakness of when they are really relaxed, angry or really happy for some reason."

"Mental Toughness is a factor then", said Yahiko. "So the only reason you can read my mind is because I just did the do", Yahiko smuggly said.

"You do realize I'm 9", asked Masaru.

"Perfect time for The Talk", Masaru groaned.

"Kisami is not taking this away from me", Yahiko

"I literally just saw you do it", said Masaru. "Yes, but you don't know anything just because you've seen the do". The do clearly referring to sex. Yahiko cleared his throat. "And what do you know so far".

"Well, my dad said Sex is when you pee in a woman and then she becomes pregnant" Yahiko was beyond shocked and just started to laughing really loud to the point of almost tears.

"Yeah No" Yahiko cleared his throat. "So much more". Yahiko spent the next thirty minutes to talk about the mechanics of the act and the things that Masaru may go through puberty. Yahiko was not embarrassed at all, because in his mind he had to figure it out all himself or have distortions of women from Jiraiya's books. Masaru was actually intrigued about the conversation just because of Yahiko's enthusiasm about the topic.

"So your saying I should wait until I really like a girl and probably wait until my body finishes 'puberty', Masaru used his fingers as quotations for the word.

"Yes, mainly because you will be a teenager, and you know nothing about relationships when you are that age", stated Yahiko. "Warning you are probably want to fuck every girl you see, but don't". Yahiko stopped himself because he knew that this would go over his head because even though he was mature he was still 9. "Revisit this conversation when you are older".Masaru nodded in response. "And if Kisame tries to take you to a whorehouse, DON'T", firmly stated Yahiko knowing of his and Kisame's close relationship. "Not saying its bad, but women are not objects and I don't think those places would teach you to respect woman." Masaru nodded. "Also No means No, Period",. Yahiko tapped his chin thinking what else he could tell him. "If you need advice about what to do about women problems, ask a woman or Nagato, don't ask men because I hate to say it we can be stupid". Masaru nodded in response.

"Well, that was a lot of information", said Masaru. "More than what Dad gave me"

"Was that your Dad's voice, I was hearing when you were in my head", Masaru seemed puzzled and remember that he came up with a way to connect his thought through touch.

"Well Soraya did say that my thought's had Dad's voice.", Masaru started tearing up again. Yahiko got up and embraced Masaru.

"Go ahead and let it out lil buddy", that's all the encouragement Masaru needed to finally let all the pin up feelings he had for several months. The sobs echoed silently across the kitchen as Yahiko put a sound barrier in the kitchen giving Masaru the private time he needed to mourn the family he lost. "Cry, because from this day you will be one of the strongest Ninja that ever lived", whispered Nagato. Masaru nodded promising himself that's what he would become.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Atama kakushite, Shiri kakusazu

Soraya grogerly walked into the kitchen getting ready to make breakfast for everyone, when she noticed that Masaru wasn't here to greet her this morning.

"If you're looking for your brother, he had a late night", Soraya noticed the half empty milk and the lack of cookies on the counter that she made yesterday. She sighed knowing her brother was not going to feel well for most of the morning.

"Must have gotten into some ice-cream", she said out loud remembering that he was in the bathroom this morning.

"You can say that", Itachi responded. Itachi took a good look at Soraya. She stared back at him half asleep with a slight early morning scowl.

"Why are you staring?", she asked as she was getting dishes to prepare.

"You have drool on your face", Soraya became awake at that comment before she could wipe it off, Itachi cleaned her face with a napkin. "There your face is clean and you are more presentable now" Soraya blushed not knowing exactly how to take that statement. Itachi grabbed the eggs in the fridge and set them down on the counter. "I will make breakfast today"

Soraya shrugged at the statement and then furrowed her eyebrows. "Do you even know how to cook?", Soraya asked.

"I know how to cook eggs", Itachi flatly stated. "You can coach me, a teacher has to learn something from the student", Soraya only caught for a moment, but it was definitely one of the first attempts of Itachi being sarcastic. She could tell by the hint of gleam in his eyes but as soon as he said it, the focus went back to the task at hand. Soraya smiled knowing there was at least some segway in the friendship she wanted to start with him.

"You know I had a cousin who said the exact same thing and she is a terrible cook, but she is younger", she responded. The mood dampened as realization that her cousin may be dead as well. She brushed it off as quickly as the emotion came. Itachi however did take notice.

"Do you only have one cousin?", He asked. Soraya stared at him for a moment in silence. Soraya willfully tried to forget her past, not wanting to focus on the pain. She cleared her throat remembering all the past memories of playing and having deep conversations with her cousins. She assumed that they were dead because the murders were obviously after her family and anyone that appeared to be descendants of her maternal grandmother. That was the deduction that she came to on her own and also while reading the books that her grandmother sent with her. It was with those books that Itachi taught her to read better and learn about this world. However, those books raised many more questions than answers. Nevertheless, for now she went back to the question at hand.

"I had four cousins, and they were beautiful", pain could be heard through her voice, but she quickly wiped away the lone tear. "My favorite is Talise, she looks exactly like me but her skin is like dark chocolate and is way more outgoing, Eulalia is the closest in age to me but she is younger, I think she would be a wonderful housewife, she is a hopeless romantic, Priya is the Youngest she was the first baby I held and so I treat as such sometimes and Hestia she is a spitfire as my granddaddy would say, definitely a tomboy". Soraya smiled and at that moment she decided to hold out hope that she may see them again. "What about you Itachi?", Soraya suddenly remembered that Itachi was one of the last Uchihas and suddenly regretted the questions. "I'm sorry I totally forgot they are all -

"I have a brother", he interjected without missing a beat while watching the egg intently on the looked at the egg he was currently cooking and knew it was going to burn. There was no butter or oil on the pan. The egg suddenly went into smoke and he couldn't scrape it off. Soraya grabbed it from him, washed it and set back on the eye.

"Butter", she simply stated. Itachi did was instructed and cracked the egg on the pan. After a long awkward silence Soraya cleared her throat. "So are you going to tell me about this brother?"

"What do you want to know?", Soraya furrowed her brows at him

"Information about your brother", stated Soraya in confusion.

"Theres lots of that", he simply stated.

"Lots of what?"

"Information",

"Okay, what does your brother look like?", she asked more directly.

"Like me, but with softer features". Soraya now discovering that her questions can not be open ended decided to start asking more direct questions.

"So is he the only sibling, what is he like and can I meet him?"

"Yes, and I don't know what he is like now things have shifted in his life, so there is no way you can meet him right now", Itachi said curtly, Soraya could tell he wanted to end the conversation a dark air was around his presence and it felt like she stepped into dangerous territory,

"Can I at least know his name"

Itachi almost said no, but seeing Soraya afraid of him was not...pleasant and there really wasn't a need for her to fear him. "Sasuke"

Soraya smiled at him as another burnt egg went into the trash. Itachi tried again on the egg, after a brief minute Soraya decided to eat the current egg even if it wasn't perfect. "I think that's good and I'll do the rest of the breakfast, thanks for helping", she beamed as she got in front of Itachi. Itachi nodded as he observed her eating the egg.

"Next time, I'll make it better", he said. Soraya smiled in response as she ate her half burnt egg and the rest of her breakfast. Itachi's lips pursed together in awkward upward motion feeling a little awkward about the situation.

"It's actually pretty good, just get the right timing next time and it will be even better"

"Why are you doing that?", Soraya furrowed her eyebrows at his question.

"Doing what", she asked

"Treating me like a person". Itachi was used to people either being intimidated or him being used as a pawn. Even now he knew that he was only allowed to join the Akatsuki as a political tool for protection. Which he only agreed because it aligned with his plans.

Soraya stared at him in a caring manner. "I know we got off on a rough start, but you are my Teacher, but more importantly you're my friend and I trust you with my life". Itachi admired the fact that you could tell Soraya's emotions by simply looking at her. She was definitely an open book. And she was genuine.

All of a sudden Itachi poked her forehead and smiled, "You need to be a little less gullible" Soraya smiled back and noticed his hidden jest. "If you think this is going to make me take it easy on you today, you are very wrong"

Soraya smiled devilishly. "I wouldn't have it any other way". Itachi felt the determination radiating off of her. It was intense and the feeling started pulsing through him as well. This was not his emotions. He quickly concluded they were coming from her.

"Interesting", he thought as he followed her to the training grounds

Soraya panted as the one sided spar match was over. She cursed herself as she had yet to land a punch on Itachi. Itachi tossed a towel in her direction so she could wipe the sweat off her body and started to take a break in training.

"Itachi have you ever come across any references about the Rui Clan, the Uchiha clan is mentioned a lot in my books that my grandmother left."

Itachi seemed puzzled at the new source of information. Itachi knew the Uchiha's history like the back of his hand because that was his duty as future heir to the clan. He even knew the exact moment when the Uchiah clan diverged from the Hyguya clan. "No, do you have the books with you?"

"Yes,", she said excitingly. Soraya formed hand signs, which Itachi quickly noticed as a sealing jutsu. A heavy book appeared out of a scroll and Itachi was pleasantly surprised at the revelation that she could already do an intermediate technique. "Look, so my family specialized in Secret Techniques called Sapato Jutsu. Basically, we helped our allies intensify their power or improved their healing. They were naturally diplomatic, and lended their support to gain influence and military power. Also, women were very fertile so that helped since the male birth rates in this clan was really low".

"How did you create a sealing jutsu? You need a lot of Chakra control to do that, which you barely have any reserves.

"I know, but if I don't use any I get sick and it...", Soraya paused because she didn't know she should be telling him this. "Promise me you will keep this from Okaa-san". Soraya stuck out her pinky. Itachi, knowing that it was probably a bad idea sighed, and looked around to make sure no one was watching even checking for Chakra signatures to keep that promise.

"Fine", he interlopped his pinky with hers.

"Okay, it hurts, I mean really hurts when I don't use any Chakra and doing these small things like these sealing jutsus help me go to sleep"

"When did this start?", he asked.

"Well, the first time was when I tried killing you when I first woke up from that induced coma, that you put me in"

"You mean to tell me that you were not suffering because of the genjutsu", he asked. "It was because of the pain you were screaming".

"Yeah none of your genjutsu work on me or Masaru", she stated simply. "I thought you knew that"

"That explains a lot", His genjutsu was meant to twist the worst fears or traumatic events against the person. There was no way even she could forgive him for trying to recreate her family's death.

Soraya gave him a questionable look of suspension. However, Soroya waved it off to get to the subject she wanted to talk about. Soraya flipped the page toward the back. "And look, this person named Ishana Rui, was working with this guy named Madara Uchiha to help cure his blindness from the Mangekyou Sharingan.", She closed the book. "That means I can help you from stop becoming blind."

"How did you know I was going blind?"

"My parents wore glasses and they were also teachers so I know what a functional blind person looks like", she jestly tapped his shoulder in response.

Itachi responded with an intense stare, "What else has this girl observed"., He thought. Soraya avoided his impending glare. Clearly she hit a nerve if he was acting this intense. Itachi clenched his fist and swallowed hard. Someone knowing his weakness made him feel... vulnerable. Something he hasn't felt in a long time. He felt a familiar tightness in his chest and held his chest and took a deep breath, he then coughed and took another breath. "What else do you know", he said in a deathly calm.

Soraya glanced his way and sat on the ground next to him with her book. "Look, not much more than what I said at breakfast". Soraya paused before she asked the next question "Why are you scared, we are friends aren't we, if you don't want me to tell anyone, I won't",

Itachi blinked and rubbed his hair in uncertainty. "It's just anything about the Sharingan or me must be kept...confidential"

Soraya smiled. "That's what friends are for silly"

"It's deeper than that", he grabbed her hand intensely. "Look if that information got into the wrong hands-". Soraya snatched her hand back and placed it back on the book. She took a deep breath.

"Itachi, I know, my whole family was killed and I have no idea why, but I do know it's because of our family secret techniques...or at least that's my hypothesis". Her voice trailed off in the wind looking up at the sky. "And I don't even know where to get that information.

Itachi eyes widened and snatched the books out of her hands and scanned the book thoroughly. Soraya puffed her cheeks not liking the aggressive nature of the action. Itachi ignored her knowing he was going to have to apologize later. But, the name Ishana reminded him of a powerful Kunoichi that his mother would tell stories about with Sasuke and himself. It was there he opened to the page and he remembered his mother.

"Mom, mom tell us a story, tell us a story", a three year old Sasuke begged as his big brother Itachi curled next to him. Itachi, noticing the exhaustion from his mother, wanted to interject. He knew life was not easy for her especially be the wife of the Head of Their Clan. Additionally, he knew that tensions were high with the Leaf Village and the Uchiha clan. And at the center was him, The prodigy. Eventually he was going to be used as a chess piece and he knew his mother was doing her best to stall the inevitable.

"Sasuke, why don't I tell you a story so mom-

"Not a chance!", She exclaimed. "You're both still my little boys, plus I have one you never heard before, it's about our great ancestor Madara and his love, Ishana.

"Was she an Uchiha?", Asked Itachi

"Almost", she said uneasily

"Anyway, back before the Leaf Village was formed there were the Uchihas and all the great Clans that we know today. The Hyugas were having a great feast to celebrate the new arrival of a Wife for the heir to the clan. The Uchihas, having a strong union with the Hyugays came bearing great gifts along with the other clans including the Uzamakis, Senju, Aburame and the Akimichi.

The wife was beautiful, she was adorned with jewels from a far away land, her clothes were colorful, her hair was wild and exotic and her skin was deep and had an earthy tone.

Everyone danced and was having a great time and even the Senju and Uchiha were on their best behavior.

However, at this wedding festivity there was another woman, the wife's sister Ishana. If the wife was beautiful, this woman was gorgeous. However, unlike being dazzled with jewels and elaborate fabric she chose to wear a plain warrior garb. It was there at her sister's wedding her father announced that she was ready to be married.

A great gasp went through the crowd, every clan wanted her, but she decided that she would take matters in her own hand.

She gave them two impossible task: 1) Make a drum that sounds without being beaten and 2) Settle a dispute from two enemies."

Itachi leaned into his mom, interested for the next part of the story. His world was full of conflict so maybe this story could help him with the puzzle to stop it. "What happened next?"

"Well the Aburame clan and Akimichi had no problems figuring out how to make a drum beat with no sound. The Aburame and Akimichi clan suitors had no problem with the drum task. The Aburame used Bees to make the drum sound and Akimichi used rice and other secret ninjutsu to help with the sound. However, they had no enemies and couldn't finish the competition. Madara and Hashirama did because of their bitter rivalries of their families. It was then, that they made an agreement to stop fighting which helped lay the foundations for Konohagakure.

"But if they both settled who won?", asked Sasuke.

"Well, with the tie it came with a simple task...a gift"

"But Wh-"

"Shhhh", Itachi silenced his brother wanting to hear the story. His mother was always good at them, even though he couldn't hear them often anymore.

"Whoever, presented the best gift would be her chosen love"

"Seems cheezy", Itachi said bluntly. Mikoto hit him playfully.

"Shh getting to the romantic part,", Mikoto laughed at her boys reminding her of her audience. "Harishima bought her extraordinary jewels, clothes and a pendent from the Senju clan that granted her protection. Madara, could not compete because even though the Uchiha had great Poweress, at the time our resources were limited."

"That means we were poor", Itachi stated. Mikoto glared at him to shut up which he complied.

"Yes, anyway Madara used his intel to see what Ishana actually liked and the more and more he heard of her extraordinary deeds and her kindness. The more he fell in love with her. Not only was she simply beautiful, but she was strong, intelligent and very diplomatic. It was then Madara knew that she was everything he was not. So that night before the gift presentation he sewed a warrior garb with the Uchiha and her clans seal. It was made of cloth of the best he could afford."

"Wait is that why all men know how to sew in our clan?"

"Itachi stopped interrupting me," said Mikoto with gritted teeth. "And I have you know you better keep the reputation of the Uchiha men being secretly romantic"

"Dad's not", Mikoto laughed really hard. Her son's straightforwardness is what she loved about him. Almost exactly like his dad

"Even your Dad has his moments" She gave her son a wink. "Okay, anway, at the gift presentation ceremony Harishima presented his gifts and swore a long oath of love, wealth, and protection. Madara with his humble gift presented his gift to her. He told her that he couldn't provide the wealth or protection that the Senju offered, but with her as his partner that they could form a strong union together side by side as equals. That he would support her in battles, help the wounded and the sick together. That with him they could make the world a better place. Ishana cried out of happiness at Mardaras gift and chose him.

"But why", Sasuke asked. "She could have everything she could ever want"

"It's because Madara saw her as an equal, also she could have anyone she wanted so she wanted to make sure that her husband was intelligent and genuine. That's why she specifically said enemies and not just a dispute because you have to be willing to sacrifice something very important to get enemies to become allies."

"Yes, her clan was known for their diplomacy and she wanted to make sure her husband was compatible"

"And Madara was the choice because he figured out what she truly wanted. She didn't desire wealth, she just wanted to be validated"

"Good job, Itachi" said Mikoto. It was then she noticed that Sasuke had fallen asleep. She smiled and patted his head. It seemed that there was still hope for her son living a normal life.

As they walked out Itachi interrupted the silence with his inquiry. "This sounds more like fact than fiction."

"Maybe, it's a story my mother has told me, but if there is any information on that clan The Uchiha library would have and many other secrets.", Mikoto gave him a sad smile as she walked back into the kitchen

It was then he felt a punch in his arm, Soraya definitely put chakra in her punch because it definitely left a stinging sensation.

"Rude", Soraya's sass ringed in his ears. "snatching things not okay"

"Oh I apologize", he paused. "It's just I remembered where I heard that name. It was from my mother" Itachi recounted to her his memory.

"So there may be information in Konoha, your home"

Itachi nodded in response.

"What is so important that our families had to die, I don't get it", Soraya thought.

"Well, I have a mission there in the next coming months, I will talk with your mother to see if we can arrange something for you to come with me"

It was then Itachi felt himself fall backwards with Soraya's weight. She lunged to give him a big hug. "Thank you, Thank you, thank you". She paused in thought. "But wait I thought you said I had to land a hit on you".

Itachi half smiled. "Sometimes diplomacy is the best way of attack" Soraya smiled back in response.

"You are probably going to be leaving sooner than later", said Yahiko smiling down on them. It was then Itachi noticed the awkward position that they were in and that he didn't notice his chakra signature.

"Ahh, I'm sorry", Soraya bowed her head. Yahiko waived her off.

"Nothing to be sorry about as he chuckled and hugged her. However, Yahiko gave him an intense stare, Itachi stared back not knowing how much he heard. Hopefully, nothing about losing his eyesight. Nevertheless, Soraya could feel the intensity within them both. A slight fear from Itachi, and a weird aggression from Yahiko.

"What's wrong?", Asked Soraya.

"Itachi we have a problem"

Masaru and Haku were eating the breakfast that Soraya made that day. Zabuza and Kisame agreed it would be beneficial for them to start practicing and sparring together. Both of them were a prodigy in their respective ninjutsu but we're both lacking battle experience. Plus, as Konab mentioned, it would be great for both of them to interact with someone close to their age.

"Ha-Ha-Haaku, why do you wear girl clothes", Masaru asked.

"Because I like them, and I just feel more comfortable in them". Masaru nodded in understanding.

"Cool", Masaru said nonchalantly.

Haku stared at Masaru for what seemed like minutes, but it was only a few seconds. "You aren't going to make fun of me"

"N-No, why?", he asked.

"Other people do?", he said simply.

"Well other p-p-people aren't as s-strong as you". Masasru replied. "Plus, if it doesn't bother Za-Za-Zabuza then I take it's fine". Haku did not know what to say.

Konan was watching the boys awkwardly interact with each other, hoping they would form a bond that was normal for their age. However, since both of them were inept in the emotional/social category it was really hard to watch. Masaru stared at Konan looking for help at the awkward silence. Remembering that Yahiko mentioned that he had telekinesis urged him to try to continue the conversation. Zabuza was right behind her watching as well.

"I don't understand what 'bonding' has to do with being a killing machine".

Konan placed her attention at Zabuza. It was Nagagto that responded to him.

"Techniques are just half of being a great shinobi." Zabuza grunted his response.

"For us to bring peace we have to be more than a weapon, emotional bonds are needed Masaru can not just rely on us and his sister as a purpose and Haku can not just rely on you either", Yahiko stated.

"Plus, it will be fun to see all the mischievous things they get into", Konan laughed at the thought.

"Boys will be boys", said Nagato

"However I didn't realize he realize he had a speech problem", remarked Yahiko

"Soraya had mentioned it before, but since he wasn't talking we couldn't address it", replied Nagato.

"I believe its mostly mental, he sure doesn't think in a stutter", said Yahiko. "He is a fast thinker, and sees everything as a chess board, its pretty fascinating"

"You could read his mind?", asked Nagato.

"Yes and No", Yahiko paused trying to explain as simply as he could. "I won't be able to for long but when his power level is less than the person's mind he is in, there is a tiny gateway to his brain, and he already knows this flaw and he is already testing some type of...firewall, he calls it", the word was still foreign to Yahiko.

"I have never seen ninja wanting to minimize their weakness so quickly and early like both of our children", said Nagato.

"I think it was how they were raised", said Konan. "Their father was a military man, and it seems perfection was expected of them."

"Yes, mistakes were apparently dealt with quickly and brutally", added Nagato as he reflected on his past conversations with Soraya.

"Sounds like perfect training for adaptability to me", said Zabazu shrugging his shoulders. Konan gave him a clear scowl of disapproval of him ignoring that they might have been emotionally and physically abused. "What? At least you know they will survive". Konan rolled her eyes and went back to watching the interaction of Masaru and Haku

"How about you actually talk, except responding to me in my head", suggested Haku with a smile. "Its not good for other people to know that you have this ability, especially since it could be used for intelligence and as your trump card"

"W-Well I-I-I think you should take that you look like a girl as an ad-advantage" Haku blushed at this statement.

"What were they talking about beforehand?", asked Zabuza

"Probably seeing if they were worth each other's time?"Yahiko simply stated. "Masaru is arrogant because of his learning capabilities, and I take it he sees Haku as a challenge"

"Haku, probably is surprised that Masaru is not judging him for his looks, which may have captivated his interest", said Zabuza

"So you do see Haku as more than a weapon", Nagato said Simply. Zabauza grunted in response and Konan simply smiled.

"Look, there is nothing wrong with femimine things, I enjoy doing things with my sister like flowers, movies, music, etc. There is more to being a man than macho things. Like protecting the ones you love, being strong and respectful.", Remarked Masaru with passion

Konan, Nagato and Yahiko were very surprised at his outlook on life, being very proud since he started speaking a few days ago.

"Also, look at Nagato and Yahiko, they are cool",said nonchalantly.

Konan put her hand over her mouth to hide her laughter. Nagato and Yahiko looked at each other not knowing how to take that statement, but still smiled awkwardly.

"Are you going to ever call them Dad or Papa, your sister does",

"I d-dunno", said Masaru feeling uncomfortable.

"Why don't you call Zabuza your dad?", he countered.

"Because, that is not my purpose for him", Haku simply stated with a smile.

It was at that time a loud boom was heard followed by a woman wailing.

"Please let me join the Akatsuki, I will do anything". The woman prostrated on the ground and repeated and begging the same phrase over again. Haku and Masaru turned to the commotion. Masaru observed the nice Hanbook that the lady was wearing and her ornate hairstyle. He only saw this type of dress once when watching a Korean Drama with his sister but, it looked even more beautiful in person. Why would a noblewoman want to leave a life of nobility for the Akatsuki? It didn't make sense to Masaru. There was definitely a lot to learn more about this world. It was then he noticed something alarming in her mind. She was a spy. Sent here to report back any inconsistencies from the Akatsuki? But why?

Masaru was rapidly scanning her thoughts. She definitely was in danger, that wasn't a lie. Hanzo repeatedly raped her over and over again. Apparently she was one of her favorites. Almost every woman of this land was given to Hanzo at one point of another. Someone saw Soraya and that's who Hanzo wants to know about, it was then a younger version of Konan flashed through her mind and Masaru saw it. Sad eyes but looked extravagant. However he noticed Hanzo all over her. Out of respect for his new mother he stopped looking but gave Yahiko a look of distress.

"Soraya can not be seen by this woman", Yahiko nodded as Masaru scanned the information to him and headed to the training grounds.

"Rely this information to Konan and Nagato only", Yahiko paused. "Don't tell Konan that you saw her with Hanzo" Masaru nodded in understanding and proceeded to do what he was told.

Konan and Nagato rushed in and comforted the lady. They brought her to the couch and tried to calm her. It was then the lady exhaled and started to calm down. Konan and Nagato got the information they needed from Masaru.

Masaru watched from afar and left the room. He would not have sympathy for a lady who did tasks for such a man like Hanzo. His sister was in danger and would possibly have to leave because of her. Masaru was angry with himself because there wasn't anything he could do right now. He wasn't ready to separate from her yet, especially with no timeline. He punched a wall to let out his aggression.

It was then Kisame came to his room and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Better use of that energy into fighting then sulking". Masaru rejected his gesture and pushed his hand off.

"What do you know, you never loved anyone", Kisame then grabbed Masaru's neck and pressed him up against the wall.

"Listen you piece of shit because I'm going to tell you once, yes, I probably don't know love is but I'm pretty sure I've come very close twice" Kisame squeezed his hands over his throat to emphasize his point. "I care about you, and one day you are going to have to kill me to atone for my sins and to inherit this sword, so stop moping around and get the fuck over yourself", Kisame preceded to throw him on the floor.

"W-w-why would you tell that to me, a-a-asshole", asked Masaru on his knees on the floor.

"So you occupy your time training while your sister is gone", Kisame shrugged. "Plus she is a distraction" Kisame paused for a minute and then a realization came. "You mean you didn't read my mind for this whole time and figure that information out yourself"

"No, Itachi made it clear that it was rude, and I respect you dickface". Kisame not knowing what to say next just patted his head.

"I won't tell people that you have a tear, I have that effect on people", Masaru said, hugging him.

"Fucking little shit"

Meanwhile Yahiko explained this situation in private to Itachi and then proceeded to leave to go back to the compound. "What is going on?", Soraya asked Itachi while walking back to her home.

"They don't want outsiders to see you", Soraya was puzzled at that statement. Maybe it had something to do with her being a Rui. They went through the back door that was near her room. However, she did see the woman on the couch wiping her tears away. It was then she felt a negative energy coming from the woman. She hurried in her room and closed the door behind Itachi. She could feel the stress from everyone and she started to breath harder, the stinging pain that she felt was amplifying. She closed her eyes and tried really hard not to scream.

Itachi activated his eyes and noticed all the chakra coming into her. By instinct Itachi grabbed her hands and poured his chakra into hers trying to siphon her own off. It didn't make any sense why she had a surge of chakra, she had unnaturally low amounts which is why they were training her taijutsu to the max. He seemed to fix the problem for now. However, he noticed that he never felt this anxious before. He could tell the emotions were not his own. He was concerned, but not anxious. It was definitely coming from her.

"She's an empath", said Masaru to Itachi. "She's picking up everyone's emotions and in return giving it back to them two fold, and then she picks that up and so forth and so on". Itachi nodded in understanding.

"Soraya, look at me, you have to calm down", Itachi tried to be as soothing as he could be.

"I don't understand", Soraya started to tear up.

"You are having a panic attack",

"I'm not trying to"

"I know, but you are affecting everyone"

"Is that supposed to calm me down", she whispered loudly.

Konan rushed in and embraced Soraya tightly. "Breathe, just breathe". Soraya started to relax in Konan's arms. "You are safe". Soraya could feel the love and concern coming from her mother and she held onto that emotion until she simmered down.

"I'm okay", Soraya finally said.

"Itachi, explain"

"This just started today, apparently she can read and give emotions, also she is absorbing Chakra unintentionally"

Konan's look of concern turned to worry, but calmed down, not wanting to overwhelm Soraya. Konan put her hand on her forehead to process all the new information that was received. This was not a good thing. Senjutsu is a dangerous practice and most clans that had this trait were either extinct or had known drawbacks to this power. The only person who could possibly help her was Orchimaru and that was even a gamble. If he decided to help. But there wasn't much of a choice.

"When are you due back to Konoha?", asked Konan.

"Not for another month, she is sure to draw questions if I come early with her",

"Perfect, take her to Orochimaru you should be there in about two weeks time"

"He is a traitor", said Itachi through gritted teeth.

"He doesn't know that we know that", replied Konan in a calm demeanor. Konan also knew that he was not going to help Soraya without some type of deal. However, Konan was out of options at this point. Soraya would either be raped again, and again with the tension of this new found prowess, or under the sinister eye of Orchimaru who would save her out of his own thirst for knowledge. Konan started packing her things.

"Mom, I don't want to go please", Soraya tried stopping her from what she was doing. Konan snatched her hands away and continued packing her bag.

"Sometimes as parents we do what we have to do for our children to survive", Konan said. Konan grabbed her face. "I'm sorry I didn't get to spend more time with you, but this has to be done"

"What about Masaru", Soraya whispered

"He will be fine", said Itachi entering the room.

"I'm confused, why is he okay to be seen, but I'm not?"

"Females are treated like property in this country, every female is registered under a male, but even so every female belongs to the State", Itachi said simply as he closed the blinds.

"What do you mean females belong to the State?"

"They can become conscripted to service to the The Amekage", said Itachi

"People seek refuge here with the Akatsuki and our popularity and message is growing", added Konan. "We have a deal women that are in his service don't have to be obligated to the Amekage because they are serving their country by spreading the message of peace"

"But isn't Hanzo very powerful, there is no way we can take her in, without pissing him off", Soraya simply stated. Soraya noticed his eyes went red, it was anger but could tell it was not aimed at her. Also, she still felt there was a missing puzzle piece. Nothing benefited Hanzo in this deal so why?

"Most likely she will stay", he said through clean chef teeth.

Nagato came into the room and closed the door quietly behind him. "We are being summoned" Konan glanced back and forth between Itachi and Soraya. "You have to get out of the country for a few weeks, you will go to Orrochimaru base in the Land of Rice, you will train and be educated by Itachi and Orochimaru, I will come get you when it's safe to return."

"But I don't want to leave you, I don't understand why can't you just register me, I want to stay with you", Konami grasped Soraya as she cried.

"It's complicated" Koran rubbed her back in comfort, "But, my duty is to protect you, plus you get to train with the most powerful ninja I know and Orochimaru can help you with your Chakra"

"Fine, but I'm only doing this so I can get stronger"

"Of course", she replied.

Yahiko came into the room with a smile. "I will escort them to the border, Masaru will be staying here with Kisame to keep up appearances". Within the hour Yahiko, Itachi and Soraya were leaving the compound. Not saying a word until they were far enough from it.

"How is this supposed to bring peace with me running away?", Soraya asked. She wasn't trying to be rude. But things didn't really make sense. "I mean Hanzo is powerful, and you with Nagato and Konan can easily outmatch him, I don't understand".

Yahiko stopped walking and turned around. "Bloodshed", he said simply. "If the Akatsuki and Hanzo were to fight there would be a civil war, not just between us but the whole village. People will die and thats not going to spread our message the right way." Soraya started processing the information that was given to her. She calmed herself knowing that somehow she knew she would be back and this wasn't goodbye forever. She couldn't take leaving her brother behind but he was safe in their care, and Kisame was doing a terrific job training him. "Oh and before I forget Nagato wanted to give you this''.

Yahiko pulled out a box from his robe and gave it to Soraya. Soraya gave him a questioning look but opened it to reveal a bracelet and an earring with a feather attached by a string. The style matched the purple lotus charm on her gold necklace and her watch that Masaru gave her.

"This is so beautiful", tears started to well-up in her eyes again. Yahiko smiled and grabbed her wrist and put the bracelet near the watch. Soraya then saw a bluish-green light enter the watch and bracelet. Soraya smiled as a warmth came over her. "What did you do?", she asked.

"Just a simple protection jutsu for your journey's" He kissed her on her forehead. "I know we haven't seen each other much, but know you will always be welcome here, I will always love you as my daughter, and I will do whatever I can to protect you...Always" He then put money in her hand and pushed her past the border. "This is where we must part"

"Goodbye father.", she whispered and the last thing she saw was his smiling face. Itachi grabbed her and they were gone.

Yahiko smiled which turned into a serious glare. "Kill them". Silent gasp and gurgles of death were heard in the bushes nearby. Masaru, Haku, and Zabuza were instantly by his side. Masaru came with a ninja that was barely alive.

"This one we can not, he is the original traitor.", Masaru had total rage in his eyes.

"Now, Now, let him explain himself". Masaru shoved him on the ground, Yahiko cringed at the crack of his shoulder from the force of Masaru. Dark Chakra started flowing through Masaru and his power sighed knowing he was going to have to do this quickly. Masaru was going to lose control with the amount of Chakra flowing through his small body. Masaru took a deep breath, and closed his eyes and refocused on the task at hand. However, his azure eyes now turned a deep, glowing brown.

"You better be lucky, that my sister means the world to me, she trusted you, you piece of shit, and she will never know of your betrayal, matter of fact, I'll make sure that you will always be by her side, but you will suffer", a devilish smile came from his lips.

Yahiko noted the stuttering was gone from Masaru's speech and seemed somewhat please but sighed and smirked at Shigure. "Explain, you know we have to keep you alive, but don't think I won't make you suffer."

"Fuck -", Shigure felt a foot connect to his jaw and saw the blood from his mouth and noose glisten the grass in the moonlight.

"You were about to give me the wrong answer", said Yahiko inspecting his shoe and cleaning his fingernail. Masaru was taken aback at the action himself, but he smiled in admiration. "You see I am making a world so that my children and grandchildren will never again know fear or the stench of war". He bent down to Shigure's eye level. "And I will do that by any means necessary" He patted the boys head. "You know this week will be a great lesson for my son in enhanced interrogation techniques", said Yahiko.

"He means torture", Masaru said calmly. Masaru stomped on the back of Shigure's leg, the snap indicating that it was broken.

"AHHHHHH"

"Don't worry we will heal you up and you will forget this ever happened, and Masaru will be sure to give you some memories to tell to your father...well that's after you give us all the information we need to know". Shigure looked into Yahiko's eyes in pure terror.

"Trust me we are both going to enjoy this", added Masaru with a smile. Shigure screamed as Yahiko took him back to the compound, but no one could hear because of the silence Jutsu Konan already put around them.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Mae-do meon-jeo maj-neun ge nas-da**

_Drip!_

_Drip!_

The sound repeated in Shigure's mind as he slowly regained consciousness. He felt his arms numb above his head while tied together by shackles and he could taste the blood in his mouth from when Yahiko broke his nose. He groaned as a painful spasm spread throughout his back. Even though his body was on fire, he silently knew that this wasn't the worst that Yahiko could do. He was probably just getting started. The stories and legends of Yahiko resurfaced to his memories of his time in the Third Shinobi War. What was worse is that the Akatsuki leader could heal, torture and reheal as he pleased. This was just a warning.

"I s-see your u-up", stuttered Masaru and quickly exhaled in what seemed to be his own annoyance and closed the book.

"No shit", said Shigure as he finally raised his head to look across the room.

"Now, is that anyway to talk to my prodigy?", Yahiko smiled and petted Masaru's head. "He will inherit the burden of our ultimate goal"

Masaru gulped at the uncertainty of what to do? He knew that Yahiko wasn't someone to mess with and he didn't need Soraya to know how angry he was. He new Yahiko would do almost anything to keep him safe, but was wondering if this was the right thing to do? It wasn't the first time that Masaru has used violence against someone. Far from it. However, this was on a different level and every fight he had was in defense. This was a gray area that his mind has never formed a strategy around. Masaru never really like the sight of blood either, he would have preferred to learn psychological torture, it was less messy and wasn't as...personal. He looked at his hand and squeezed them as he placed them on his side and let out a strong exhale.

Yahiko sensing the hesitancy of Masaru bent down to eye level. Yahiko placed his hand on Masaru's shoulder. "This area has been plagued by war for centuries, do you honestly think I like bloodshed or would do anything to needlessly shed blood"

Masaru looked down in thought and shook his head.

"With peace comes sacrifice, and we must survive for that to happen", Yahiko sighed and glared at Shigure's form. "Hanzo, is ruthless and even though we have done much good for this country, it's still holding only by a thin thread"

"Hanzo already knew about the hime, I just filled him in on some of the details", a laugh came from his mouth before he hacked some blood from the depths of his body after Yahiko punctured his heart with a Kunai. Yahiko left the Kunai in his chest as he watched the horror come over Shigure's face.

"W-why does everyone keep referring her that",

"Because Konan is the last true descendent of royal blood in this village", Shigure answered not caring about the consequences. Yahiko kicked him the ribs and the sound of bones cracking was heard throughout the room. It was clear that Yahiko did not want Masaru to hear that information, but why?

"We start our lesson now", said Yahiko as he lowered his foot down. He bent his head right next to Shigure's ear and whispered, "That wasn't your story to tell, hiko-teme"

A week Before

Loud Hard Moans could be heard throughout the elaborate room filled with elaborate items. The loud pants were coming from a woman in an elaborate and expensive Hanbook that was pulled up to her knees as someone else's face was inbetween her legs. The woman gaining all the pleasure was Misaki. Misaki had fair skin that was starting to darken with age. However, her upturned eyes, feather nose and her heart shaped lips made her face distinctly beautiful. Her black hair was black and thick like the coal that was collected from Amegakure. And if someone looked just hard enough gray strands were starting to form.

"Misaki-sama can I please take a break", the woman emerged from the woman's thighs with most of Misaki's juices covering her mouth and parts of her nose. Misaki eyes opened and dark cold-hearted eyes filled with anger looked at the girl. But Misaki decided to smile to have some grace.

"You must be a new girl", she replied, but the girl gulped at the deep lustrous voice of her Master. The girl knew that she had made some type of mistake just by the tone of voice.

"Mistress I mean I need water to continue to give you the best pleasure". Misaki was known for her temper and that cold mean danger for that person. She didn't want to be like the other girls that displeased her. Dead or worse Maimed, or subject to female circumcision.

"Why didn't you say so", said Misaki smiling as she got exactly what she wanted. She snapped at another maid to get some water for both of them. "And while you are at it, take off your clothes". The girl slowly stood up and started to untie her Hanbook. She took her top off while eyeing her new Mistress. She fully undressed and then covered her breast and gential area with her hands. Misaki smiled devilishly at the sight. "You are definitely one of the best ones I've seen, I can't wait to share you with Hanzo".

The woman's face went pale. She went to her knees and started rubbing her hand together. "Please, I haven't laid with a man yet, I will do anything". Misaki kissed the girls tears and started kneading her breast.

"Now, now if you don't stop crying, you'll make me very angry". Misaki started rubbing herself and then quickly put the girls hand on her wet pussy and guided the girls hand into exactly what she wanted done to her. "That's it", she gasped. A deep groan came from Misaki's throat.

"Why don't I help you prepare for Hanzo, what do you say", said Misaki not expecting a response. She touched the woman's vulva testing how wet the girl was. She was getting there but not enough for her taste. Misaki pushed her to the floor and spread her legs open and started to lick her pussy up and down. She roughly put her fingers into her trying to stretch her as quick as possible. Wimpers came from the recipient, a mixture of pleasure and pain but mostly pain with pleasurable moments.

"Oh Mistress, please", the girl pleaded for her stop, but it was going on deaf ears

"You want more?", a seductive cackle came from

A squeak was her response. Knowing if she said the wrong thing that it could be the death of her, so she decided to remain silent. Misaki searched through her drawers and found a strapon and some lube. "Be luckly, Hanzo isn't kind enough to wait for a woman, if you catch my drift, but since I know how we can get, I always come prepared." The woman watched in horror as as Misaki started putting on the strapon. "Why don't you start touching yourself, let me see how dirty you are". The woman compiled at first closing her eyes before Misaki demanded that she watch her put the dildo on.

It was then a maid rushed in and bowed to Misaki. "MISTRESS OROCHIMARU-SAMA IS HERE. The maid took a breath to give a more calm clarification. "he says that it is something that you may want to hear" Misaki stopped and a look of uncertainty came across her face. She looked at the girl.

"One of the legendary Sanin?", the questioning look turned into "What are you waiting on, Get dressed". The girl quickly did what she was told, glad that she was saved from the impending intrusion of her body. Misaki smiled at herself, it was rumored that Orochimaru had a fascination of young people, especially in experimentation. She eyed the girl and decided that she would be sort of a gift if the Sanin had anything she actually wanted. "Come now, he likes them young"

Orochimaru waited for Misaki to grace _his_ presence. He was only here for one thing. Chaos. And the thing he found most interesting is that it was usually started with something so small and he knew the exact button to push. A woman with no power, no ambition, a spoiled narcissistic brat. Nevertheless, her incestous relationship with her brother, Hanzo, one of the most powerful Hokage of his generation was enough to start the fire.

Misaki entered the room and was surprised that Orochimaru did not bow in respect as she had grown accustomed to see others doing. Tensioned silenced graced the room of their meeting. Orochimaru stood in silence staring at the woman he clearly thought was below him. His demeanor showed it to as he crossed his hands in front of him waiting.

"I thought mere princesses bowed at another sovereign"

"Sovereign? Who made you Ho-" . It was then Misaki remembered reports of the murdered monarch In the Land of Rice, and she quickly glanced at Orochimaru in terror. If he wanted to he could take down Hanzo in his weakened aging body. Which meant her station was also threatened. But Orochimaru would have taken over by now if that was his main goal and he would have destroyed the Akatsuki with Hanzo. She bowed her head in respect as she tried to hide her quicking breath.

As if reading her mind he walked around Misaki and her concubine. "What if I told you, I had no desire for your lands. Misaki looked puzzled and confused.

"Mistress if I may", Misaki cleared her throat and regained her posture.

"Yes, girl", Misaki's expression told her to go on.

"I believe Lord Orochimaru wishes to establish trade with our lands, and be recognized specifically by Hanzo, knowing that you, his sister is his closet _confidant_ wish to see you first, even though you are not Queen but a princess, Hanzo still takes your opinion into heavy consideration"

Misaki smiled at the flattery of the notion and this visit. Orochimaru seemed impressed with the explanation of the statement and at such a young age.

"What is your name girl"

"Sazume"

Orochimaru grabbed her cheeks and inspected her. "Your origin is not purely from here"

Misaki smiled at Orochimaru's discovery. "Yes, her mother was from Kohana, her father is, well was a nobel. Fell out of favor mainly because my brother's lust for her mother. Hanzo ravished and killed her right in front of his eyes" Misaki smiled at the memory. "Pity he was a great Statesman, we only keep him alive to get some type of advice for matters if the State". She chuckled as she poured more wine. Orochimaru stood stoic, smiling but not engaged. Misaki shrugged. "As a token of my gratitude for a new ally, I will give you Sazume, her pussy is just delightful if you ever get to taste, but what is in this for me"

"MISTRESS, pl-"

"You will address her as Lady, she is no longer your mistress", Sazume breath caught in her throat. Terror ran through her body as she snapped back to her current situation.

"Yes, master", she clasped her hands together and looked to the floor in submission.

"A sir will suffice", she looked him in the eyes as he winked. She was puzzled at the pale gray man. What was he planning. "I offer you this information, take it as you see fit" Orochimaru started speaking and shock then darkened jubilation crossed Misaki's face.

"I will take it from here"

"I expect an audience by tomorrow"

"Yes", she confirmed "you" , she said pointing to a maid. "Fetch Shigure"

Orochimaru left and Sazume followed after him struggling to catch with him.

"Sir, where are you going"

"Around, child"

"Where do you sleep"

"It's none of your concern, you are free to do as you please" Sazume lifted up her skirt and ran infront of Orochimaru. Orochimaru stood tall to the tiny 4'9 girl. A look of determination crossed her eyes.

"You can't build a country on tricks and mere lies, you need infrastructure and administration", she said softly.

Orochimaru smiled and patted her head and started walking away. "I have this under control" She gritted her teeth, took of her shoe and threw it at his head. He turned around and caught it.

" Is that how nobility get what they want, pure TANTRUMS"

"It's not a tantrum, look I am defiled, I have nothing, but what you are doing I can tell you your country, your Legacy won't last. I'm not a ninja, I don't know jutsus, but I do know government and politics and people" she took a deep breath gaining more courage. Sazume knew that this country was going to go into a civil war between the Akatsuki and Hanzo tyrannical regime. It just needed a Spark. Orochimaru's information definitely was the gasoline close to a flame. "You will need my father's help to build that Legacy so it can last, even when your dead and gone"

Orochimaru was suddenly behind her. " Who said I would be dying", he whispered in her ear. She turned around and questioned what he was saying and brushed it off. "You have a point"

"Will you take my father with you"

"Yes, and his daughter", Sazume blushed at the man and walked away. She then stopped and went back

"Follow me to my home"

"Former", Sazume held back the tears that formed in her eyes. She wasnt stupid she knew what kind of person Orochimaru was. He murdered without remorse. He tested on children, all for the thirst of knowledge. But at this point, her decision was based on her family's survival.

Soraya and Itachi

Itachi was rarely worried about anything. However, Soraya's silence was unnerving. Even when he first met her, although reserved in most moments she was known to be a chatter box. Her graceful extroversion is something that drew people to her. She was cultured, polite, but very much talkative even when she was sad. Soraya silently walked behind him with her head down occasionally lifting her head up to take in the scenery. She didn't complain, or even comment on the changing vegetation. Yes, he was worried. Itachi stopped and turned around, Soraya kept going until she bumped into him.

"Oh, Sorry"

"There is a town up ahead", he said simply. "I will disguise myself in a genjutsu, and I will not go by Itachi"

Soraya gave him a questioning look. "Do I need to change my appearance"

"No, no one knows what you look like, plus doing anything on that level is not...recommended because of your chakra surge last night"

Soraya looked down and away from Itachi in total forlorn. "That's fine"

"I need a break, it looks like there's a hot spring nearby. I'm going to take a bath", Itachi grabbed her arm.

"Not recommended", Itachi said Soraya jerked her arm back. "It's fine, if something happens I'll scream", she replied. "Plus, I need some alone time", she said, adjusting her shirt in nervousness. Itachi narrowed his eyes. It was then that he noticed that her scar was missing. Itachi's eyes went red with rage.

"How long have you been in the hotspring", he said icely.

Soraya, not being in the mood to joke around and more importantly noticing the temperature drop from his stare mumble under her breath, "About 20 minutes", she confessed. Itachi wondered if that was the reason if she was so silent. However, he quickly negated that idea because clones take on the personality of their originator.

"You can't do that, just because your sad doesn't mean you can have a lapse in judgement", he raised in voice as annoyance.

"I'm not sad, you idiot", it replied. "I just need time to process and get over it, just give me some time"

It was then the clone disappeared before anything was up for debate. Itachi was about to charge over to the hotspring but a familiar voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Now, now it's not polite to sneak up on a naked woman now is it", Itachi stared at the man in the brown mask with one hole for his eye.

"Madara-sama?"

At the hotspring Soraya shivered at the idea of Itachi's wrath of her separating from him. She knew the risks of danger. The first night she was here she was almost attacked by bandits. No she needed some time to think, so when she smelled a huge body of water and saw the steam in the distance, she couldn't help herself from coming and disappearing for a bit. She knew Itachi would eventually notice, and actually surprised that she got away with it for so long. She must have mastered hiding her chakra signature that her mother taught her. She smiled at the minor achievement. Soraya decided to do a final dunk under water and put the top half her clothes on still wanting to have her legs in the water. She decided she would just wait for Itachi to come chastise her life choices.

She sat next to her small bag and pulled out a scroll. She unraveled the scroll and the pink knife with the Uchiha seal appeared. She continued to survey it. It was a puzzle that she could not solve, and she hated puzzles.

She opened the knife and looked at the beautiful blade. Her index finger lightly grazed the tip of the blade, expecting it to draw blood, but to her bewilderment it was dull.

"That's weird", as she clearly remember stabbing the man that tried to harm her brother months back. It was then she could feel her chakra radiating from the blade. She scrunched her face in confusion. Soraya held this blade several times before and never felt it pulse.

"If you are trying to harm yourself, that blade will not help you", Soraya turned around surprised seeing an old man with long white hair. Soraya got in a defensive fighting position. She didn't sense him at all. However, she did sense another strong chakra signature about where Itachi was located, which meant he was probably preoccupied.

"Who are you", Soraya asked drawing her knife

Soraya felt her arm painfully held behind her back as she felt her face land in the dirt. The man took it out of her hand. "Someone who you can't beat". Soraya felt his weight off of her. Soraya didn't know what came over but pure rage was coming through. She snarled as she got up quickly and disappeared right behind the old man with a kick ready for his back. The man grabbed her foot and slammed her body in the ground again.

"Whoo, your a fast little fairy, aren't you?", said the man. Soraya was irritated by the fact that he didn't even seem to break a sweat. She went again, this time with a punch when that didn't land she somersaulted into a kick, grabbed a nearby stick and hit it across the man's body. She knew it would break, however she put enough chakra into it to make the stick sharp. The man's clothes were cut at the exact angle where the stick impacted. The man smiled and laughed at Soraya.

"What's so funny", Soraya asked. The man stopped chuckling and it was then that his eyes turned red with black circles. "Oh, shit".

"What are you doing here, Madara?", asked Itachi. "I fulfilled you and Danzo's orders, our business is done."

"Well, we have new business?", chimed Madara in a singing voice.

"And what is that?", replied Itachi angrily.

"I want to join your little Akatsuki, it seems that our plans align long term, and a word from you will definitely solidify my position in that group"

"..." There was a long pause between them. Itachi was going through every scenario and nothing good could come out of this situation. On top of that, it was a constant reminder of his ultimate sin. "Absolutely not". Itachi started to walk in the direction where Soraya was located intending on giving her a firm scolding.

"Now, now, Sasuke is doing so well, you don't want to disrupt our little agreement would you"

Itachi lunged at the young Madara against a tree with his Kunai at his throat. Sasuke was alive yes, but there was no way he was emotionally okay with his whole family being murdered. By his hand no doubt. "If you mention his name, I will kill you, even if it means taking myself with you to HELL". The young Madara chuckled.

"For now, you will just call me Tobi", he said as he took the mask off.

"What?", Itachi said confused. Itachi was surprised to see how young this man looked. "Who are you truly?", Itachi's eyes flared with rage. Tobi smirked knowing that he definitely was strong enough to fight Itachi, luckily for him this was all part of his boss's plan.

"If you release all your rage on me, people will die in the area", said Obito appealing to Itachi's pacifist nature Itachi meanincly walked to Obitio clearly wanting to kill him, he then realized he had more questions than answers.

"Who I am is irrelevant, what is that the True Madara wants us to work together, and you know if he is sniffing around Amekagure, then you know Danzo is close by" Tobi smirked as he saw stop and his turn back to black. "The question is then which enemy are willing to work with?", Itachi grabbed Tobi by the throat and lifted eye level. "Or allies", Tobi choked out.

"Tell me why I should work with you and not Danzo?", asked Tobi. "Both of you have my brother as hostage and the Sandaime won't allow you to touch Sasuke". Itachi bent down to Tobi who he threw across the forrest floor.

"Madara has affection for both the Rui Children, and is going to make an offer that the Akatsuki can't refuse and it involves you and Soraya"

"How are you an Uchiha, Itachi told me that he and his brother's are the last ones", Soraya said in surprise. " _This is not good"._ It was then Soraya noticed his pupils moving. "If you are trying to use genjutsu on me, it's pointless", she yelled.

"You think I don't know that", the man said. "Even your clan is not immune to full power of the Enternal Mangekyou Sharigan". It was then the whole landscape started to change. It was then a realization came to her. A mixture of terror and amazement stretched across her face as she looked around her.

"This is another dimension", she then turned back to him knowing that she couldn't compete on his level. She held up her Kunai's as a sign of surrender and then put them on the ground. The man smirking at her was instantly infront of her.

"Good, now lets meet more politely", said the old man. "My name is Madara"

"You can't be-"

"Now, now" tsked Madara. "That's now how you do introductions to your elders." Soraya blinked in surprise and bewilderment.

Soraya bowed in respect to Madara. "Sorry for my rudeness, my name is Soraya, the last daughter of the Rui Clan, and daughter to the leaders of the Akatsuki."

"Good, girl". Madara's eyes went back to black and they were back to their world. He sat next down to the lake shore. He then motioned for Soraya to sit next to him. "I know you have a lot of questions, but ask wisely because I may or may not answer them".

Soraya blinked thinking about the questions she should ask them. Her curiosity wanting to ask how he was still alive? But somehow she knew that it didn't matter how, he was here, not hurting her. It was then Madara cut his hand with her knife. The knife then glowed morphed into two weapons one long sword and then a medium size dagger. He then gave her the weapons put more of his chakra into the swords. "What did you do"

"Ishana was very powerful in taijutsu and ninjutsu she only needed a knife for a close counter emergency. You on the other hand are very small with low reach and have trouble with mastering your kekkei genkai, which is further understandable since three generations where not taught the Shinobi Life and you are a late bloomer". Madara further explained that the weapon she held was a gift from him to Ishana. The gift itself was made from the Tamura clan, a clan in Kohana that was known for their mastery in weaponry. The weapon morphs into what the welder needs at that time. "Its called the Goujian"

Soraya looked at amazement at the swords that were bestowed to her. "Why are you helping me?", she asked. Soraya was not able to feel anything from him. No ill intent. No happiness. No hatred. It was like he was dead.

"You have become an integral part of my plan,", he replied nonchalantly. Madara stood up and started to walked away without a word. Soraya gave him a questionable look before whispering a goodbye. It was surreal to her.

"WAIT!", Soraya said as she ran to Madara. Madara looked behind him in intrigue.

"Yes"

"You must really loved my great-grandmother", Soraya looked down and blushed. "So if everything would have worked out you would have been my grandfather, right?" Madara smiled and patted her head.

"I guess you are right?"

"Well, then can I call you Jiji?", Madara looked embarrassed at the question.

"I guess it is befitting now that I am old", it was then Soraya gave him a hug. Which Madara returned. "I promise you the Rui and the Uchiha will be united like it should have been years ago and create a new world where there was no war and everyone will be happy"

"You sound like my parent", said Soraya as she took a step back, surprised by his end goal.

"And like them I will do anything to obtain it", with that Madara left Soraya. "We will meet again." His voice drifted in the wind and Soraya was lost in her own thoughts at the last statement he said. Plan? Peace?What was jii-san up to? "Make sure you don't overuse the sword for now, and do keep this meeting between us", whispered Madara in her ear, then he was gone. Soraya was spooked at the stealth and the prowess he had, it was a clear warning that he wanted no one to know of their encounter.

"Well, I know where Itachi gets his weirdness from", she whispered under her breath as she examined the two blades in her hand. Soraya smiled at the thought of training with the blades."Goujian, eh? Well its nice to meet you!"

Itachi and Tobi

"What is it that he wants with Soraya?", asked Itachi. Tobi spit out the blood after Itachi kneed him in his stomach.

"I don't know, all I know is that she is the Key for the Uchiha's evolution" Itachi exhaled in response. If Tobi was indeed working under his ancestor that should be dead, Madara would not tell him any details until the time came.

" _The Uchiha's evolution_?" What did that mean? Did he mean the prowess of the Shariangan or the cycle of hatred or both? This conversation was getting him no where. "The answer is still no, you will not taint the Akatsuki's mission with your own twisted goals", Itachi stated.

"You need us to protect that girl and her brother", Tobi pleaded.

"Listen, and listen carefully", said itachi grabbing Tobi by the collar. "You are not worthy to even mention them, The only reason I don't kill you now is because you are kin, and too much Uchiha blood has been spilled by my hand. But, if you step one toe out of line, I will reconsider and gladly let my flames burn you as your soul slowly goes to hell". Tobi shoved Itachi's hands away from him, clearly terrified of his warning.

"I meant no harm to your hime, but she is a danger to herself and to you in more ways than one" Obito stood up and straightened himself off. "Take that as a warning"

"Warning acknowledged. Now get out of my sight." Obito headed Itachi's command and left.

Itachi then ran to hot spring where he saw Soraya with two new weapons. He however noticed the hilt was still the same deep pink with the Uchiha emblem. Soraya seemed to notice his presence and smiled at him.

"Itachi look at my weapon, her name is Goujin", she remarked happily. "I can't wait to train with this"

Itachi inspected the longer sword and the balance of it and swung it around. It was very light weight, something that she needed right now, just to master the basics. She then passed him the dagger excitedly, it was then he noticed the tip of it had a little blood on it.

"Is this your blood?", he asked. Soraya's smile dissipated instantly remembering Madara's warning.

"Yes", she said with smile. "I guess thats what activated it", she said as she took it out of his hands and cleaned the tip. Itachi eyed her in suspension but it quickly passed.

"Are you okay?", he asked. "Like, really okay?"

Soraya gave him a weak smile as she glanced back at her swords. What did he mean? Did he actually mean physically? Of course she was. Then it finally dawned on her, he meant her feelings-her emotional state. The question puzzled her. No one really asked her about her feelings before. It made her feel _uncomfortable._ She didn't want to seem rude at the gracious gesture, but she felt that his question had deeper meaning. To be honest she didn't care about her feelings, she just cared about her and Masaru's survival. " _Its_ really nice having you as a friend", she said. Itachi smiled at the compliment. " _Deflection_ ", he thought. But he let it go knowing she would talk when she was ready.

The moment was gone when Soraya's body started shaking and started to fall to the ground. Itachi grabbed her as she collapsed in his arms. "SORAYA", he yelled hoping she would come through Soraya started moaning in pain as it went throughout her body. He gently turned her on side and rocked her. "You are okay", he whispered over and over until he heard soft cries from her. He exhaled, it was less than a minute but it surprised even him. He was glad for the field medical training that the ANBU provided him. One thing for sure they needed to get to Orochimaru fast and figure out what was wrong with her.


	13. Chapter 13

When the Trouble Brews

Sazume looked at herself in the mirror. The lingerie set that was given to her by one of Hanzo's maid servants made her feel uncomfortable and exposed. The blue and white set complimented her skin tone and the delicate bows on her thigh highs, bra, and arm bands just further implied her innocence. She took a deep breath as she put the final piece on. A White and blue headband. It was definitely different from the high end Hanboks that she was accustomed to while under her Father's care. Nevertheless, she would do anything for her and her Father's survival.

Orochimaru had been gone for some time. Claiming that he had to run some "errands". What possibly could he be doing in a foreign land? If the rumors were true of Orochimaru then she wouldn't be a virgin in the morning and that terrified her. What would her father say? It was because of him trying to protect her that he was in jail anyway. She could do this one thing for him.

It was then Orochimaru's figure caught her eye from the window. She watched him enter with the key that she gave him to her Father's Family Estate. A tear appeared as she realized the life of privilege that she had while cleaning the inner estate. She missed all off her maid servants, as they were the only friends that she had. They cared for her, but they were all killed because of "sedition" and "treason". Maybe in Orochimaru's country she could help build a new village or even a country that would give happier fates to people. She glanced back in the mirror and wiped her eyes and waited for the puffiness to die down. Sazume put on a smile and headed down the stairs with her head held high.

Orochimaru sat in his chair reading some type of documents as Sazume came in and served him some lunch. Orochimaru did not once look up as he was scanning the documents in his hand.

After ten minutes of waiting for Orochimaru to take a bite or sip of the meal on the tray, Sazume slowly grabbed a piece of food and gracefully put it in her mouth for Orochimaru to say something. The movement caught his eye as he glanced at the food and then to her.

"Well, hello there". He said glancing in her direction. It was then he noticed her breast that were perky but could tell were still developing. She stood up and got closer to Orochimaru. "What are you doing?", he asked In a accusatory tone.

"Isn't it clear", she asked. "I'm offering myself to you, so we can make-well so we can"

"No, I know what you are doing, but why"

"I, I" she was at a loss for words.

"I got you for your mind, not your body", he glanced at it again. "Which will be just as delicious in 4 to 5 years". He chuckled to himself. He then gave her the documents in his hand. She was dumbfounded they were all about her

"You were gathering data on me?"

"And your father",he was suddenly behind her whispering seductively in her ear. How hand came over hands to pull out documents about her Father. "It seems that you were not just hot air after all, top marks, always outshining the boys, and even had a position as a Business liaison between the government, what an accomplishment for a 14 year old girl. Let's not mention your father or should I say grandfather for brokering the best deals in two of the Ninja Wars, what a shame Hanzo can't see past his list to have two pearls in a sea of krill, and to know that they belong to me"

Sazume knew she had made a deal with the devil at that moment. But in reality it was the only choice she had. She didn't clearly understand what he was saying. Here in Amegakure, bearing children and a woman's body was all that she was taught. She wasn't trying to beat the boys, it just happened. She loved books and her Father indulged her. It was beating the boys that left one sour noble to put her name in as a concubine for Hanzo.

It wasn't until Orochimaru wiped the tear from her eye, that she noticed she was crying. Her breath hitched in her throat. She wasn't sad or angry, just confused.

"Even if I were to have sexual intercourse with you, it would be to create a child for my legacy, and teen pregnancy comes with several issues, so serve me now with that", he tapped her head. "And help me create a Kingdom"

Sazume thought over it and slowly backed away. "Am I free to read those books" She pointed to government and political books that were on a bookcase behind Orochimaru. Orochimaru realizing that prohibiting her to read may have been one of her punishments nodded his head. Orochimaru went and surveyed the books on the shelf and grabbed one to his liking. She grabbed the book in his hand and was heading back upstairs to change.

"Where are you going", he asked

"To change my Lord, if we are not-"

"I may not ravish you, but reading just as you are will give me just as much satisfaction"

Sazume sat back in her chair as she slowly got into a comfortable position and started reading. It wasn't so bad after all. Orochimaru continued glancing over the paperwork, stealing a few lustful glances, but Sazume was in her world to notice, and he again chuckled to himself.

Nagato sat in Soraya's room missing their quiet conversations. It had been a few weeks since she left and he felt that he was unnecessarily taking it the hardest. He couldn't really help himself since he could tell that she was unwell: emotionally and physically. He could only hope being a friend to Itachi would help her open-up to someone her age and vice-versa. Both of them have been dealt a bad hand in life, and he could hope that some of his guidance would help her maintain a somewhat healthy life.

Konan rushed in but paused at the solemn demeanor of Nagato. "We have been summoned", she said quietly as she handed the paper to Hanzo.

"You are Queen, you don't have to go if you don't want to"

"Usually, I don't but he mentioned Masaru and Soraya by name as well, not just me you and Nagato"

Nagato groaned and stood up and adjusted Soraya's pillow and futon. "You have to go if not to claim Soraya as your own, so Hanzo won't touch her, it would be frowned upon to have sex with his daughter", Bile started to rise in his throat. To even suggest someone like him to be her Father was inconceivable.

"Look, you will always be her papa, but-", she paused trying to find the words that will mitigate the situation "I fear even her being an official daughter of Hanzo will not protect her"

"We are out of options, said Nagato "He knows about them he is going to request that you come back and stay in court to keep you, me, Yahiko and the entire Akatsuki in check", Nagato began to be enraged.

Konan grabbed his face to try to comfort him. "It's going to be okay, I won't let anything happen to Soraya or Masaru, Soraya's marriage is the responsibility of me and I alone, Hanzo can not take that from me"

"You underestimate Hanzo, he sleeps with his sister, you think he won't go after Soraya, she is beautiful, she is becoming powerful, and once he finds that she is a Rui he will do everything in his power to use her as his tool"

"If need be I will keep her away from him", Konan didn't even trust her voice. Everything was to reassure Nagato. But even she was failing at the moment. She couldn't let him lose control again, like all those years ago when he wiped out a whole squadron of Shinobi. This matter was very delicate and one wrong move could have major repercussions. Nagato stood unsure and uneasy of their current predicament. It was times like this he wished he was more passionate and cunning like Yahiko. He knew a title would not stop Hanzo.

It was then he felt a kiss on his lips from Konan. He deepened the kiss needing to feel grounded because of his continuing cycle of thoughts. Konan then took her Akatsuki jacket off and Nagato started to remove her top. Konan then pulled her undergarments down to give easy access to Nagato.

Nagato pressed her against the wall and continued playing with Konan's lips before he kissed his way down to her nether regions. Konan exhaled slowly, relaxing her heartbeat and enjoying the moment that was soon to come.

She felt Nagato's tongue teasing her clit. He started slow, teasing at her womanhood before he found her swollen nub and sucked gently. Konan groaned, it was always sweet torture with Nagato, but this time she just needed him inside her.

"Patience, your mind is ready but you are not", he said as if reading her mind. He was right, he was then her breast, kneading them with his hand and mouth and she couldn't help but let out a soft moan. The next thing she felt was his lips pressed against her neck as he entered her.

Nagato slowly entered into her and felt Konan slowly consume him. He exhaled in pure bliss. Her other leg wrapped around him giving him better access. They stayed at that same pace until Nagato felt himself about to come, but he could tell Konan was nowhere near finished. He withdrew and Konan let out a disappointing moan, but it was soon replaced with a groan of pleasure when Nagato put his lips back on her clitoras. His tongue flicked faster than before. Two fingers massaged and penetrated her entrance and Konan was in pure bliss. After awhile Nagato felt her walls clamping his fingers. He withdrew and Konan went on all fours and begged him to finish her off that way. He complied, loving the view of her backside, even though he was more of a breast man.

Nagato entered her from behind, obliging her request and rocked his hips back and forth in a faster pace. Loud moans started coming from Konan, and Nagato put her hand over her mouth to save her some embarrassment, this part of the Compound had thin walls. However, he was having a hard time controlling himself as Konan's walls contracted and her legs started to shake letting him know that she was going through an orgasm. Nagato finally let go off his control and let his seed expel into her.

Nagato got one of the towels in the room to clean himself and Konan. He exalted and put his head against the wall. He really needed that, even though it didn't solve the problem. Konan sat down next to him and put her head on his shoulder.

"Was I selfish, taking them in?", she asked Nagato. "I knew the repercussions, and I just ignored them"

Nagato closed his eyes in thought before he answered. "I don't really care because I finally feel whole with them here, and I didn't realize that until Soraya left". He cleared his throat. "I don't understand how I could feel like a Father and only know her for a few months, just to send her away" He paused. "I feel like a failure"

"I don't think she feels that way", Konan responded.

"She clearly understands that you care for her", she chuckled. She grabbed her coat and reached in her pocket to pull out a letter. "She even used one of my birds to write to you, she is a Daddy's girl", she said as she kissed him on the cheek. "I will make sure your response is given to her promptly as soon as you write it."

Konan put on her clothes and gave space to Nagato as he was currently admiring the letter. She smiled and closed the door behind her.

Masaru and Haku stood behind trees surveying the training area. Their target was Kisame and Yahiko. Their main goal was to defeat them with only ninjutsu and without weapons. Masaru felt uncomfortable since he hadn't trained without his sword for quite some time. Haku felt the same way about his needles.

"They are going to be prepared for a frontal attack", stated Haku.

"I know we have to find some way to distract them"

"WE WON'T BE STANDING OUT HERE ALL DAY, IF YOU DON'T FIGURE OUT SOMETHING WE WILL COME TO YOU", Kisame followed his statement with a laugh. Masaru groaned because Kisame had absolutely no problem maiming and leaving scars on him. Unfortunately, Soraya wasn't here so Kisame felt he had even more free reign in trying to "make him a man".

Yahiko and Zabuza were suddenly in front them.

"Damn it", said Masaru. He was now put on the defense. Yahiko grabbed Masaru's neck but Masaru disappeared in a form of ice. Yahiko smiled at the tactic as Masaru was finally learning to work in a team.

A bolt of lightning went straight for Kisame as a kick almost landed on his face. Kisame was in aww that Masaru knew lightning jutsu.

"WATER BULLET TECHNIQUE", Masaru easily got out of the way but Yahiko and Zabuza were hit as Haku disappeared into a water mirror.

"WATER HAIL", Masaru and Haku yelled together. Masaru and Haku combined their jutsus to create a powerful sleet barrage to the three men. Zabuza disappeared before he slammed both of them down in the dirt.

"You both left your six open-again",

"You both are doing better at working as a team, but you both are not using each other's strengths to both of your advantages", Yahiko elaborated. "Masaru, you are good at thinking ahead, but you fail to communicate this to Haku. Haku good job at defense, but sometimes you have to go on the offense and not rely on your partner so much, you are just as strong as Masaru".

Masaru and Yahiko bowed in respect to their sensei's instructions. After they were done with practice, Yahiko sat down by Masaru next to a tree. "Why are you worried", asked Masaru. "Am I going to another mission?"

Yahiko shook his head. "We are being summoned to Hanzo's royal court.", said Yahiko bluntly. "You mean mother's royal court, she is the royal after all."

"It's complicated"

"I know", said Masaru. "I don't have to read your mind to see the gravity of the situation, which I'm not doing I might add"

Yahiko chuckled as he patted Masaru's head. "I'm glad you actually listened to me regarding that matter."

"I always listen to you, I may follow my own drum", Masaru stated bluntly with a smile. Yahiko laughed at the remark. Masaru smiled at the thought of making him laugh, which seemed to come naturally with the pair.

"Dad, why do you allow Hanzo to live if he is such a threat", Yahiko's smile faded.

"When I was a boy, Konan, me and Nagato met Jiraiya-sensei".

Masaru spit out the snack that he was eating. "You mean one of the Legendary Three SANIN", Yahiko was surprised that Masaru had learned about their world's history so fast. He was worried that Masaru would become bored in his training since he excelled in almost every training criteria, but it seemed Kisame found ways to keep him busy and motivated, but more importantly on his toes.

"Yes, we trained under him for about four years",

"No wonder you guys are so strong",

"Anyway, during that time he taught us the wisdom of peace, and that sometimes violence is not the best way to handle a situation. If we went and declared War on Hanzo, we may win, but this village would be decimated by civil war. Plus, we handle diplomatic missions as you know outside of the village that in turn helps the village and makes the Akatsuki self sustainable"

"So you sent Soraya away to take her out of the equation that might destroy the balance of power the Akatsuki and Hanzo have." Masaru asked more questions about Jiraya that Yahiko answered enthusiastically. "I want to be just as strong, as Jiraya!", Masaru was really pumped and had new admiration for the legendary Sanin. Yahiko took out a book that was in his sleeve.

"He is also an author" Yahiko gave him the book, as Masaru started to grab the book, Yahiko held it in his hand. "Masaru, promise me that this will be the only book you read from Jiraya-sensei", Masaru was thrown off by the nervous aura that Yahiko was giving.

"I make no such promises", Yahiko felt his soul die a little bit.

"You are just too innocent please just stay this size forever", Masaru pushed Yahiko off.

"I'm not a baby you know, I can make my own decisions", Yahiko started wrestling with Masaru. Masaru laughed and started to run throughout the training ground, with Yahiko on his tail.

Zabuza watched in the background with Haku. Haku looked up at Zabuza in a questioning manner at the situation. "Let them enjoy this time, because it will be a rare occurrence soon enough". Zabuza unconsciously patted Haku's head in affection and Haku smiled a sweet smile.

Later that evening the Heads of the Akatsuki held a meeting together regarding the Royal Summons.

"We all know why we are here so can we get to the point, I got things to do", Konan glared at Kisame.

"And what is that exactly?", Konan questioned. "A prostitute performing fellatio"

"Don't get jealous, you have two so I don't know why your panties in a bunch"

"Maybe if you would settle down you could be useful in the marriage market, maybe the Shining Beauty of the Mist"

"Are you that desperate to be an Aunty" Kisamie cleaned his teeth with his long fingers. "You have two kids of your own, stay out of my sperm"

Konan rolled her eyes and Nagato laughed under his breath.

"How Festive", mumbled Masaru.

"We are just here to go over protocols and what to-"

"I say you don't do this the normal way", interrupted Zabuza. "Orochimaru is here, he is eyeing Daeshim Seong, you need an ally at this point, he is creating a Country, not a village, a country"

Konan exhaled at the gravity of the situation. Daeshim was one of the greatest minds of their time. Books, inventions, his daughter already knew several languages and was very well educated. With Sazume being in a dire situation it wouldn't take much for Orochimaru to persuade him to his side.

"There is one more thing"

"What?", said Yahiko puzzled at Konan's demeanor. He usually knew everything that would go on meetings like this.

"Hanzo is a Rui"

"You gotta be kidding me"

"Does he read minds, empath"

"I think he has the same power as Soraya", Konan nodded, confirming Kisame's lucky guess.

"If that's true then he has the ability to-"

"Control Emotions", said Nagato

"That's how he got my caretakers to persuade me to Marry him", Konan grabbed the desk in anger. "Why I was so docile"

"Is that why The Court is Just One Big Fuck Fest?", Kisame asked. Nagato rolled his eyes.

"It's probably the reason why we didn't have the will to fight", said Yahiko

"Didn't", Konan and Nagato questioned.

"All this just validates that Hanzo has to go", Said Zabuza.

"Wait", Konan put her hands up to stop whatever conversation was starting to happen. "We have done so much without resorting to violence and treason, we have the next generation to think about"

"We can't have someone in power as corrupt as him in power to maintain peace, look at Kirigakure", Kisame shook his head in disgust. Konan stood in silence as if knowing that she didn't have a choice. Masaru touched her hand in comfort, and rubbed her hand with his growing fingers. She looked at him sorrowfully, but then a look of determination splashed across her face.

"Working with Orochimaru will be precarious, we will make an enemy of the leaf"

"Not if they don't know about it", said Haku.

"How would they not about it, Hanzo is one of the strongest Shinobi"

"Create a puppet government around, Hanzo. He is rarely seen anyway, and hasn't left the Country for a Decade, whats a Decade more to get the Village back on its footing"

"That's my best friend!", exclaimed Masaru. "That's genius!" Masaru patted his back in delight. "I told you were smart", Haku blushed at the comment.

"Stop it", as he pushed Masaru off in embarrassment.

"Kid's got a point", shrugged Kisame.

"Fine, but tomorrow we are going to have keep our emotions in check, if he can sense emotions, that's probably why we have so many purges, he can sense a mutiny"

"I actually don't think that's a problem, he probably has total control over your emotions when you are near him" theorized Zabuza.

"I think you should find somewhere safe and make a journal of your plans, because you probably are going to forget the need of overthrowing Hanzo", said Masaru. "I think Soraya is the only reason why you have free will of your own at this point. Soraya values people's ethos, so she wouldn't intentionally mess with their emotions. She probably subconsciously broke you free, or who knows she probably was aware it didn't think worth mentioning it. She is not the best at communication, for...reasons."

Konan eyed Masaru. He was hiding something. Yahiko and Nagato caught it too.

"So me, Yahiko and Nagato will probably be fine, but what about you Kisame and Zabuza."

"Oh he knows I hate him, he only tolerates me because I have this", retorted Kisame as he held his oversized sword.

"Same", replied Zabuza

"Well we know that he is gonna want to know about Soraya", said Kisame.

"Be honest tell her that she is sick"

"Can't that shows weakness, and remember that she is currently the only heir", responded Konan looking at Masaru sadly.

"What about Masaru?"

"He can be his son, but not an heir because he was adopted after age 7"

"He is eight, he is small, he can easily be 6?", Konan nodded her head in recognition of Kisame's suggestion.

"We can deal with the details of that after Hanzo is taken down, right now he will just be under Konan's protection, but I agree with Kisame, for now", replied Yahiko

"We will say that she is away preparing for her duties at Royal Court, learning to be a lady, that we sent her to Konoha to learn diplomacy", Konan adlib her way through the scenario.

"That actually might work in our favor since Itachi is there with her". Konan starte to write on her special paper on the desk.

"We know what we have to do." , Kisame, Zabuza and Haku left the room. And Konan Exhaled.

"Mom, I need to ask you something"

"Go ahead"

"I need you to totally trust me", Masaru touched her head. Konan felt her head warm and she suddenly felt more...strong, confident and more..guarded? "I'm putting up mental blocks and suggestions in your brain just in case you lose your resolve tomorrow"

"What about Nagato and Yahiko", Masaru shook his head. "You need it the most", he said before he collapsed.

"So he does have a Chakra limit.", said Yahiko.

"Or he never learned Chakra control at all?", said Nagato. "He is not connected to the Earth while he is inside"

"Looks like Kisame is going to have a little bit more fun for the next few months with Masaru.", said Yahiko

Itachi and Soraya continued walking in the direction of the Land of Rice. Itachi studied Soraya as they were walking, it would seem that she was fine, but the seizure that she had the day before still plagued his mind. His red eyes glanced over her direction once more. There definitely were Chakra irregularities. Her body seemed like it would produce surges, then dissipate at random times, then just surge again. It bothered him that he couldn't tell the effects that it was actually happening on her physical body. Soraya adjusted her bag and took a breath.

"Are you sure that you are fine", Itachi asked. Soraya rolled her eyes. No she wasn't fine, she was running on fumes but didn't want Itachi knowing the extent of her tiredness.

"Itachi, I am fine"

"...", Itachi knew that she was lying, but he decided that he would just wait for her to collapse and carry her to their destination. The fact that she wasn't a chatterbox and her heavy breathing meant that she had maybe an hour or two before she would pass out from exhaustion. They were walking an average pace, which would prolong this journey by a day.

It was then Soraya felt her mother's chakra signature. Soraya looked up and saw a paper bird fly in front of Itachi. Soraya watched as the bird landed on Itachi's finger to turn into a letter. Itachi's eyes glanced over the paper and exhaled. Soraya did not like that sound. The fact that Itachi had any emotion, put her on edge.

"What is it", Itachi burned the paper.

"Orochimaru is in Amegakure, stirring trouble"

"Well lets go back"

"We can't"

"Why not?"

"Konan says not to, oh and she sends you love"

"That is VERY vague and my brother is there!", Soraya exclaimed

"I am not familiar with the meaninglessness of politics, but you will just complicate things", Itachi said. "And he has Haku there to keep him company", Itachi added nonchalantly.

Soraya knew that conversation was done just by the finality of the tone of Itachi. She wasn't going to get anymore information for him so she tried to change the subject. "Has mom ever tried to have children"

Itachi stopped in his tracks. "If you are thinking that you are just substitute-"

"It's not that, I felt another chakra signature within her, almost guarding, no that not it, prohibiting something, but why".

"She has had six miscarriages since I've known her"

Soraya glanced at Itachi in shock. "She's pregnant, I felt it that night"

Itachi wasn't surprised. Soraya felt his hand on her shoulder. "Its not your fault if this one is unsuccessful as well."

Soraya gave him a determined look. "I saw a seal on her womb, I don't even think she know's its there." She looked down in thought. "I have to find a way to break that seal"

"It's Hanzo". Soraya gave him a confused look. "Hanzo and Konan are actually married. Hanzo is actually a descendent of the Rui's and Konan was the last survivor of the Daimyo's family. It was a political marriage, but Hanzo had only one love, his sister and together they continue in their own sexcapades."

"So Papa, Father and Mama-

"Are not married, but love just the same" Itachi sighed. "I don't know the complex details, but I know Hanzo has a deal with Konan, but most likely he put some type of sealing technique on her womb so there wouldn't be a threat to his rule"

"How Hypocritical", Soraya scuffed thinking about Shigure's situation.

"Not as you might think", Soraya gave him a questioning look. "Hanzo's children can't be heirs either, only legitimate children can become heirs"

"So are you telling me that there are zero heirs right now"

"Not exactly", Itachi walked silently and Soraya waited for him to elaborate, she rolled his eyes realizing that he was avoiding giving her information. She stopped and Itachi did the same.

"What does Not exactly mean"

"Women have very little power in Amegakure, but the Queen however has two main powers, legitimizing children and Marriage amongst the nobles."

"Mhmm" Soraya motioned for him to go on. Itachi looked at her uncomfortably, hoping realization would come to her. "Oh so Masaru is next in line, that's super exciting-"

"No, because he wasn't adopted before the age of 7 and male, you are", Soraya stared at him blankly. Itachi felt anxiety rush through his veins, he looked at her as she started to hyperventilate. He was having a hard time controlling his own emotions. It finally clicked to Itachi, if she could control emotions, then she is also feeling them. He hypothesized that her emotions were bouncing off of him in turning amplifying her intense emotions even more. He thought it was quite fascinating even with panic rushing through his veins. Itachi was trying to calculate what to do.

It was then Soraya felt Itachi's chest connected to her back and his arms embracing her. Itachi only did what Izumi's mother did to him when he felt overwhelmed after ANBU missions. He grabbed her firmly and calmed his body. Itachi hypothesized that Soraya could not only feel and manipulate emotions, but absorb them and in this case amplify them. He knew that he could easily control his own, but other people was another factor.

"You are going to be okay", Soraya heard him whisper in her ear but it sounded so distant. It was then pain shot through her body. Itachi felt the chakra surge starting to raitiating through her body. He turned on his Sharingan, it was then he noticed her absorbing Chakra from nature itself "Senjutsu?". Her Chakra reserves and body were too weak for that right now. Was she doing this the whole time? It would explain why she was becoming weaker and weaker. Itachi did the only thing he could do in this current moment.

Soraya felt warm invasion through her body. Itachi poured his chakra into hers intentionally depleting her Chakra. She would feel weak, but with his Chakra in her veins would siphon any power she had. It was a simple like overcharging a battery, but there needed to be a long term solution. Doing that too many times would damage her Chakra reserves.

Orochimaru walked calmly into the prison and descended into what seemed to be the darkest depths of the building. The air was very damp and a strange odor filled the air. He was glad that he didn't bring Sazume with him. It would only distress his new found pet.

He finally found the cell that he was looking for. In it was an aged man in white underclothes whose hair seemed forcefully cut from the traditional buns that the nobles wear. Although his situation seemed distressed, the man was mainly meditating. He didn't even notice Orochimaru's presence

"Lord Seong", Orochimaru watched as the man opened his eyes slowly.

"I no longer have that title", he stated. The man took a deep breath. Orochimaru was impressed that the man was calm under his presence. "What is it that you want Orochimaru-sama."

"No need to be so formal Lord Seong or should I call you Daeshim, we are going to be quite close"

Daeshim eyed him suspiciously. "Where is Sazume?", he demanded.

"Safe at your Estate, of course" Orochimaru grabbed a chair and sat down in front of the cell. "I can't have an asset like that just wasting away under Hanzo. She will do just fine in my new established country" Daeshim seemed puzzled at the answer. "The question is will you". Understanding seemed to wash over Daeshim's face.

"I understand that your experiments are unpopulated in your Native village", he paused observing Orochimaru's reaction. "Is this the reason why you created your own country"

"Knowledge is not always gained by playing by-"

"Lord Orochimaru I do not care about your thirst for knowledge, but how you plan on running a country when all you really want to do is be in a lab, you have to think about the people, food resources, trade.. Sazume is not ready-" He coughed and blood was found in his hand. Orochimaru grabbed a handkerchief and Gave it to him.

"This is exactly why I'm here, I need someone who is not afraid of me and not afraid to ruffle my feathers. Everyone else is a coward, or they would have been in a jail cell with you. But you were outspoken, and when they threatened your granddaughter you didn't back down. And Sazume stood by you even though she knew the consequence, that is the spirit I need to establish a new country"

Daeshim nodded in agreement. There was no other choice he had. Sazume marriage prospects were null. Additionally, he couldn't protect her in a jail cell, and he was dying and there was much more to teach her. "When can I see my granddaughter"

"She is waiting for you at your home."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Ku areba raku ari

Soraya looked up in the ever growing trees on the trail. She admired the change in climate. It was mild, not too warm, not too hot. The air was slightly humid, very different from the damp, cool climate of Amegakure. She didn't miss the rain, The weather here uplifted her spirits and she hoped she could visit here more often. Maybe with Nagato, he once said to her that he appreciated warmer climates as well. She smiled at the thought of him being here with her in the future.

"We are here", Soraya snapped out of her day dream when she heard Itachi's voice. She looked up and saw the Village entrance sign. She glanced back at Itachi and noticed his Sharigan unlocked, but she noticed they were slightly different.

"Are you casting a genjutsu?", she questioned. "Why"

Itachi stopped and went in a alley and made sure no one heard them. "It's imperative that my identity and location is concealed". Itachi then placed a satchel in her hand. "That is from your parents along with this note from Nagato" Soraya looked confused. How long did he actually have this? Remembering that she didn't once see him take this to pay for any lodging or food on the road. "Do not draw attention to yourself and blend in", Soraya wanted to question more, but somehow she knew that she was not going to get a full answer. He also gave her map and directions to where they were staying for the duration of their stay in Konoha. With that Itachi disappeared in the crowd.

"Okay, don't panic", said Soraya. She exhaled. She walked towards the house they were renting, which was only a few blocks away. She checked in and was given the key. They thankfully had a two bedroom so she chose the room that she deemed more feminine. It was then she realized that this was the first time she had been alone without worry for awhile. Soraya was slightly uncomfortable, but she also felt free and relaxed for the moment.

She then turned to the Satchel that had a note wrapped around it. She opened the letter from Nagato.

My sweet Jewel,

I miss our chats, but I realized that I sent you away in such a haste that I didn't give you any form of currency to sustain yourself. And you never being on a mission had no way of earning any income. Let this be your first mission. Your job is to return home safely, do not get in Itachi's way, and do not draw any attention to yourself. The Inn is paid for but make sure you manage and budget your money accordingly. This should last well into when you get back.

Your Papa

Soraya picked up the heavy satchel. "This seems excessive". Soraya decided to take a nap and then explored. As she was about to close her eyes, she heard the door open. She walked into the shared space and saw Itachi.

"Hi", Soraya said simply.

Itachi nodded in acknowledgement of her greeting. He pulled out a letter from his robe.

"Your mother sent this, you need to make sure to follow her instructions, when you get back you will be meeting Hanzo, which means we have to train you as well just in case something happens"

Soraya nodded and headed to her room to sleep.

Soraya woke up mid afternoon and felt back to normal. However she sat up and held her head as all her life troubles came and rushed her thoughts. She could feel her emotions getting super intense, there were too many emotions to deal with. She decided that she wasn't going to fix them stayin in bed. With that she went into the bathroom to freshen up and noticed the complimentary razor that was on the bathroom sink lined up with all the complimentary stuff that hotels typically give. Out of everything she noted how she noticed that particular item. She tried to ignore it, but even as she showered she remembered it was there.

She could feel the all to familiar unsettlement in her chest. Soraya sat on the toilet and took out the sharp blade of the razor. She noted the ease of it, as her first time doing it her fingers bleed and what something that was hard to explain away. But since she was bullied heavily and her family was negligent on her usual emotional state, nobody really thought twice.

Her mind was in haze as the slight sting of the blade ruptured the skin on her thighs. The blood oozed out ever so slightly and it calmed her. She exhaled and grabbed a paper towel to wipe the blood off. She finished getting ready and decided it was time to see the place that she would spend the next three months.

Soraya walked through the village with a hood to somewhat conceal herself. She admired the flea market in Konoha. There was food, different type of clothes and other knick knacks that she wanted to observe and eventually buy. However, her stomach growled telling her it was time to eat. She stopped at a Ramen shop being the cheapest form of food she could find. She looked at the menu and told the man what she wanted.

As she was waiting she heard a commotion behind her. Soraya being naturally inquisitive, or nosey as her brother puts it, turned around to watch the display. There was a small boy being yelled at by a merchant that was selling masks. Soraya waited patiently just knowing his parents would be there soon. She took note of his tattered shirt and his bare feet, and that it seemed like he never bathed. Soraya had the sad realization that this boy was an orphan. It made Soraya sick to her stomach knowing that could have easily been her and Masaru.

Soraya then saw the man kick the poor boy. Without a thought she was about to leap into action when the cook grabbed her arm. "Don't you will just get harmed in the process", the man turned away in shame.

"How do you know", she asked. "Does this happen a lot", anger started to flow through her veins but then she took a deep breath to let it dissipate.

"I can't tell you why, but yes. And if you are not going to be here to protect him in the future, then you are just giving him false hope"

"That's bullshit", she yanked back her arm. She looked at the two Jounin Shinobi that were doing absolutely nothing to handle the situation.

Soraya quickly grabbed one of the villagers' foot that was about to stomp on the boy and threw him in the other direction. She quickly grabbed the blonde headed boy and leapt out of the hostile environment. The villagers were dumbfounded that the boy who was just there was gone a second later. However, the man at the Ramen shop smiled in relief and put away Soraya's order saving it, hoping he would see her again that day.

"Umm where are we going", the boy asked.

"Back to my place", Soraya said simply. "Excuse my manners, I'm Soraya". The boy smiled.

"My name is Naruto", Soraya nodded. She entered her room through the window. Naruto was amazed at her room. "This is big as my apartment", he said in awe.

"You live by yourself?", Naruto nodded. "The Hokage visits me sometimes!", he said in excitement. Soraya was the furthest from impressed.

"Is there not an orphanage in Konoha, or a foster family for you?"

"Trust me its better this way", he said softly.

"Okay, well you are getting a bath", she nodded her head as if listing the things she had to do. "Then we are cleaning those cuts, and get you some new clothes"

"I'm not allowed in some of the stores"

Soraya smiled, this was the perfect time to use and test the extent of powers instead of just keeping them inside, plus she could cast a genjutsu as a fail safe. "You let me handle that"

"How old are you?", she asked.

"Just turned 10!", Soraya couldn't believe it. She could give him seven. He was very small and that just meant he was very malnourished. Before she could cry she put on an Apron so she wouldn't get herself wet and started the bath water. Luckily, she packed some of Masaru's clothes only because she thought he was coming with her. She ran the bath water and put a lot of bubbles remembering how much she enjoyed it when she was Naruto's age. After adjusting the temperature, she gave Naruto a through cleaning. As he was drying himself off, she withdrew a scroll that contained Masaru's clothes. Naruto was amazed at the jutsus that she just did.

"Please teach me how to do that!", Soraya could help but smile at his enthusiasm .

"You will have to train with me first", she winked. She put the clothes on Naruto. Masaru's signature color was red, but it just didn't seem to fit Naruto just right. But it would have to do for now. Afterwards, she disinfected the cut on his face and put a bandaid over it.

"Alright let's go", she said excitedly.

They went around stores and Naruto picked out clothes that he liked. Soraya wasn't too sure about the orange outfit that he chose, thinking it was conspicuous. However, once she saw how happy he was with it she couldn't help but oblige. Soraya made sure he had enough clothes to last him every 10 days or so. She knew her visit wasn't forever and wanted to make sure that he was set for her next one. She didn't know how but she prayed that she could come to Konoha often to make sure he was okay. During this time, they came into a bookstore and Soraya couldn't help but smile. She picked up a few history books and then grabbed a child rearing and Shinobi fundamental books that were on sale. She gladly took it. She was only four years older than Naruto, so what better way to figure out what a child actually needs since she was a child herself.

As they came to the register, Naruto explained the currency and gave exact change to the merchant. As they were heading to the park they past the Ramen stand Soraya was at earlier. It was then she heard someone trying to get her attention. She turned around to see the Ramen chef and his daughter.

"Sorry mam, but we wanted to give you this", he bowed in respect. It was ramen and she peeked inside, it was fresh but it was exactly what she ordered.

"And this is for Naruto, thanks for being kind to him, he is welcome anytime", the girl said with a smile.

"And if he can't pay then he can do some work to even the score", Soraya bowed and showed her appreciation before guiding Naruto to the park.

Soraya released her genjutsu at the park. Mainly, because there were very few people. Even though her genjutsu used a lot of chakra, it felt great to release the chakra trapped within her.

"Naruto, do you know why people are so hateful to you", Soraya asked if they started eating.

"Its been like that ever since I can remember", he blowed on his ramen and started binging his food. Soraya stopped him and warmed him to slow down.

"Well, I will be here for a while, so you can just hang with me for a while", Naruto eyes widened in excitement.

"Will you train with me after school! Like the other parents, and train with me on the weekends, I'm going to be Hokage! So everyone can respect Me", Naruto stood on the park bench with his hand in the air"

Soraya was surprised at the constant enthusiasm from him, although that wasn't the right word for it. It definitely reminded her of a more eccentric version of her brother. "Sure, just give me your classwork afterschool, or is there a teacher I can talk to see what you need help with?"

Naruto's spirit seemed to break with that question. "I need to work on everything, and it's not like my teachers care"

Soraya dropped the subject, feeling herself get more and more angry. She decided to just let Naruto speak, he seemed to have a lot to say. They sat there for what seemed like hours. It was starting to get dark, and Soraya knew that Naruto should probably get to his apartment, he was even starting to show signs of tiredness. They walked towards his apartment but before he used the key, he apologized for the messiness for his home. Soraya didn't think it was going to be that bad, but it was.

"Oh we are going to clean", she said firmly. Naruto groaned. Soraya smiled and bent down toward Naruto. "Consider this training, cleaning works those muscles, and a Hokage needs to be organized if he is going to run a big successful village like this one, and this just a small apartment" She stood up and put her hands on her hips. "Are you up for the challenge"

"Yeah!"

"We can get ice cream tomorrow after we are done with training". Soraya and Naruto cleaned for what seemed like hours. But as they finished they both admired their handiwork and high fived each other.

Soraya helped Naruto get ready to go to sleep. "How am I supposed to go to sleep when I had such a fun today"

"That's exactly why you need to go to bed", Soraya said kneeling on the side of the futon. "You are probably exhausted and you have school in the morning" Soraya had a feeling that he just didn't want to go to sleep because he would be afraid that she would be gone.

"Are you going to be here tomorrow"

"I will be at the schoolhouse at noon just like we promised for lunch" Soraya smiled "I promise to be here until you fall asleep". Soraya thought about the lullaby that she would sing to her youngest cousin, Priya. She sung to Naruto just like when she sung to her.

Little child, be not afraid

The rain pounds harsh against the glass

Like an unwanted stranger

There is no danger

I am here tonight

Little child

Be not afraid

Though thunder explodes

And lightning flash

Illuminates your tearstained face

I am here tonight

And someday you'll know

That nature is so

This same rain that draws you near me

Falls on rivers and land

And forests and sand

Makes the beautiful world that you see

In the morning

"Your voice is so-", Naruto then dozed off. But Soraya kept singing as tears formed and all the memories from her past life came flooding back to her. The few happy moments she had.

Little child

Be not afraid

The storm clouds mask your beloved moon

And its candlelight beams

Still keep pleasant dreams

I am here tonight

Little child

Be not afraid

The wind makes creatures of our trees

And the branches to hands

They're not real, understand

And I am here tonight

And someday you'll know

That nature is so

This same rain that draws you near me

Falls on rivers and land

And forest and sand

Makes the beautiful world that you see

In the morning

"I will see you tomorrow", she whispered to Naruto patting his stomach. It was then she felt strange Chakra admitting from it. She waved it off for now because she was tired and decided to leave for her temporary home. She didn't recognize how late it was until she went out and it was pitch black. She hoped Itachi wasn't looking for her.

Itachi used this time in Konoha to do other business that he had to deal with. It was late as he reached the tallest building in the village. Another presence was right beside him lurking in the background.

"Itachi, you are exactly on schedule". Itachi didn't even flinch when the silver haired, masked man announced his presence. The man closed his book and gazed at Itachi with one eye.

"Kakashi", said Itachi acknowledging his presence.

"As you know, I'm the last to always meet with the Hokage on this particular day"

"Always as planned, it seems that you are actually on time"

"I saw that you had a friend, and I gotta say I'm intrigued, she is not part of your mission, and its not like you to deviate from any type of plan"

"It's not like you to care", retorted Itachi

"I will always care, Itachi, especially if it affects the mission"

"This will not interfere with that", Itachi was taken aback by the omission from Kakashi. "But, if you can please watch her"

"I will, just like I do with Sasuke", Itachi saw one candle remain in Hokage's office. Kakashi sighed. "That's our cue"

Itachi and Kakashi appeared in the Hokage's office waiting for him to acknowledge them.

"How is the prodigal son?", Itachi hated that phrase. It indicated that one day he could return to his home. And he knew that he could never do that especially after what he did. But this man, who he chose to be his Master, still saw him as family, and part of the village...after what he did.

"Hokage-sama", Itachi gave him a full report of what was happening in Amegakure. He stopped short of talking about Soraya and her brother, not sure if that was important or what Sabatori would do with that information. Then he remembered the mysterious illness that was coursing through Soraya's veins. "Do you know anything about the Ruis?", asked Itachi. The old man slowly took off his hat and gave an intense stare to Itachi.

"Why?", questioned Sabutori. Itachi was perplexed at Hokage's tone.

"Did I mention something wrong"

"That name hasn't been spoken in half-century" Sabutori brought out his pipe and started to smoke it. "They were a very powerful clan, not in the shinobi sense, although it was best not to underestimate them in battle, but they were killed and hunted down in political purge led by the Second Hokage, but three" Sabutori stood up and paced around the room. "There were only three that remained, Hanzo, his sister...and one I helped escape with your Grandfather". He took the pipe out and white smoke puffed out of his mouth. "So I will ask again, why did you mention that name"

Itachi was more than unnerved of the information. And so was Kakashi.

"How many purges do we have to go through to make Konoha safe?", Kakashi could feel his tone lose control, it was Itachi's hand on his shoulder that made him stop.

"Why, were they purged", asked Itachi.

"That is a mystery that died with the First Hokage" Sabutori stood in front of the two powerful Shinobi. "I can tell you this if one managed to survive they will be under my full protection", Itachi nodded but even though he chose Hiruzen Sarutobi to be his Master, didn't mean that he gave him all the information.

"Noted", Itachi said. Almost chuckling to himself as he started picking up Soraya's signature sayings. "The Akatsuki plans to overthrow Hanzo, it has become a family matter, Konan the Queen of that Village has adopted two orphans"

"And she's afraid of what may happen to those two once they are discovered", Hiruzen knew all too much of Hanzo's sexual appetites. The first time he went on a diplomatic mission it was the best time of his life, but when he was offered a young child, from a Noble's family no less, he soon discovered the corruption in his royal court. "Who are they"

"Soraya, age recently 13-"

"She is almost a year younger than you", stated Kakashi teasingly. His uncovered eye looking at him in mischief

"Also training to be a Shinobi, although in my personal opinion she would be better as a diplomat"

"Her brother is the age of 10 but for the time being officially he is 6 so he can be considered an heir". Itachi gave him pictures in a brief description.

"Another genius, exceeds training expectations, already using Jounin Level, being trained by one of the seven Legendary swordsman?", Sabutori rubbed his head in nervousness. "They basically have a weapon in the making"

"Yes, but he doesn't like to do anything...unnecessary, but he is not as lazy as the Naras"

"Sounds like you have quite the admiration for the two, Itachi", said Kakashi. Itachi glared at Kakashi.

"Like I said my PRIMARY mission is my priority", Hiruzen put his hand for the two of them to stop.

"I'm glad you finally are forming friendships your own age, and giving me information on your two friends that are definitely Ruis prove to me just that". Itachi was bewildered that the Sandime recognized them as Ruis. "The reddish eyes and brown features are a dead giveaway", clarified Hirzuen. "That and they look exactly like their grandmother", he put his hands behind his back. "I'm going to add to your mission Kakashi and Itachi, make sure she stays alive, this is more than a personal request, our birth rates have been going down and we may need that clan for breeding in the future if we reach a critical point"

Kakashi eyed Itachi waiting to see if there was any reaction. Itachi was eerily calm and Kakashi knew it was time to get out of there.

"Who do you expect her to breed with?", asked Itachi. Hirzuen was not surprised at the question and continued smoking his pipe.

"The Uchiha of course, she is the best candidate". He blew out some smoke and then inhaled again. "You see, not only are they fertile but you can also guarantee the best genes will be pushed forward, meaning it can save any Kekkei Genkai from the brink of extinction, there is also a rumor that they can absorb any type of Kekkei Genkai if the user is willing to give it to them"

"With all do respect, pregnancy comes with risk almost severe, what kind of life is it just to be a breeding mare?", asked Kakashi. "And what if she doesn't want to do it?"

"I'm hoping her friend Itachi would persuade her to do what's best for his clan"

"As a friend I will not do anything she doesn't want to do", Itachi's eyes started to glimer between red and black and the next sentence made the room extremely cold. "Nor will she be forced to abide by anybody's whims"

The Hokage smiled in satisfaction. "Seems like I have the right person for the job"

"Lord Hokage, you keep playing with fire you are going to get burned, pun intended", Kakashi said referring to Hirzuen's belief in The Will of Fire of the Village.

The Hokage had a final look at the pictures and the records. "They are destined to be a great asset to Leaf, I can feel it in these old bones."

Itachi and Kakashi left the Hokage's office, it was pretty late and the rest of Konoha was sleeping. Itachi felt a hand on his back and he knew it was Kakashi just trying to give him comfort. "I failed you'', Kakashi said softly. Itachi continued walking and Kakashi followed. Itachi was glad that it was late so no one can see him and his destination. A graveyard appeared in the distance. Kakashi sighed knowing exactly who they were going to see. Itachi knelt down in front of a gravestone with a young woman's picture and what appeared to be her daughter.

"Out of everyone you left their body the least maimed", Itachi didn't respond. Not wanting to relive the whole thing just want to pay his respects.

"I told them, and they willing accepted her fate, but I can still feel that Izumi is...unsettled" Itachi placed some dango on the grave.

"She loved you, all of you, and I'm pretty sure she will tell you that in the afterlife", said Itachi.

"I gave her everything that she wanted, everyone said things will heal with time, but I don't want to be healed, not after what I've done"

"I was forced to kill the girl I loved to", said Kakashi. "Rin knew I loved her, that's why she chose to die at my hands' ', Kakashi looked at his hand in wonder. "Its fucked up". "Tell me what happened",

Itachi finally broke down as the memories came flooding back.

Itachi walked into a field of flowers where he met Izumi regularly. "Its done", she said. "My mother shes-

"Dead", Itachi could tell by the hitched breath that Izumi was choking back a sob. "Itachi, I just wanted to be Happy With You", she said through tears.

"If I could rewrite fate I would be with you always", Itachi stopped as he noticed Izumi slowly taking her blouse off. "What are you-"

"Show me Itachi", she shimmied the rest of her clothes. Itachi was slowly comprehending what she wanted and started to take his clothes off as well. "When I die,bury me in these fields of flowers, I don't want the leaf experimenting on my body", It was then Itachi put her through a powerful genjutsu. "I want all of you she said", her voice straining, as she saw the life she wanted with Itachi. Itachi moaned as he entered her. This wasn't the first time they were together, but it would definitely be the last. Itachi's body felt pleasure, but the tears were streaming down his face as he felt Izumi slowly leaving this world. He saw their life together through her eyes. Children, grandchildren, her mother dying of very old age and finally them dying together. Itachi kept pumping in Izumi's lifeless body, when he felt her body run cold he withdrew. Bile rushed to his lips and he vomited away from her body. He then cradled her in his arms and silently cried.

"I'm so sorry", he put a cloak over her nude body. She looked so serene and died with a smile on her face. Itachi did a quick embalming jutsu to preserve her before putting his clothes back on to bury his beloved alongside her mother.

"I gave her what she wanted", he said simply to Kakashi. "I made love to her and gave the life she and I wished for. She didn't even know she was dying. It was pure bliss for her, and a sweet hell for me",

Kakashi felt honored that Itachi finally opened up to him about that day, He knew it had something to do with the girl that tagged along with him. In all honesty Itachi wanted to tell Soraya but Kakashi was the only one who knew of the sins he did. The true reason why he couldn't go back to his brother. He knew eventually he would have to confront the situation, but he loved the feeling of just being normal around her. Nevertheless, Kakashi was the one that knew what it was like to lose everyone, to be part of Dark schemes out of your control and to protect the one person you have left at all cost. Soraya saw the light side of him, and Kakashi saw the dark side and how far he was willing to go. Soraya treated him like the boy that he physically was and Kakashi recognized the adult he became. When were they going to clash?

Itachi grabbed his chest as he knelt down and pain and started gasping for air. Kakashi grabbed something out of his bag and gave it to Itachi.

"You've been overexerting yourself", Itachi took a deep breath and stood back up, waving off Kakashi's concern. It was then that they gazed into each other's broken eyes, kakashi cupped Itachi's cheek tenderly with his eyes asking for the next moment and Itachi nodded. Kakashi leaned down and kissed him through the mask. Itachi slowly lowered Kakashi's mask slightly so his tongue could enter his mouth. Itachi broke away to catch his breath and his lips went right back on Kakashi's.

Kakashi bent Itachi down on Izumi's fake grave and noted the irony that Rin's actual grave was only a few rows upfront. What would the two say about their coupling. This was the only way they could feel a reminisce of anything while they were gone. However, the guilt over this was shattered months ago. It just started with a touch of compassion, then they took each other's body over and over again when they could. Kakashi's thoughts left as he felt Itachi's hands over his chest.

"Shh let me take care of you", Kakashi could tell that Itachi had reached his physical limit for the time being. "Just sit back and relax". Kakashi pressed his hand gently on Itachi's chest to guide him to lay down. Itachi sucked in a deep breath and slightly coughed as he exhaled. He inhaled again so he could relax and let himself go. Kakashi planted kisses alway the way down and watched as Itach's manhood slowly started to grow. He smiled in satisfaction. "Remember we have to be quiet, we don't want anybody to hear us" Itachi put that in the back of his mind, and didn't think much of it. Sex was the only time he could fully relax and he would play any game that Kakashi was playing at this point.

Kakashi didn't know what came over him, but he himself got aroused, it didn't take much but it never came this quickly. He pushed it down and put his lips around the tip of Itachi's penis. He grabbed hold of it and slowly liked from the base to the tip and back again. Itachi then felt Kakashi's whole mouth over his growing dick. Itachi closed his eyes and he felt Kakashi's head bop up and down. Slow at first and then started picking up speed. Itachi opened his eyes and saw Kakashi jacking himself off and it turned him on even more. Kakashi usually could hold out a little more but something about his arousal seemed off. He shrugged it off as not seeing Itachi in a long time and not having that much sexual stimulation. He put his fingers in Itachi's mouth and Itachi gladly sucked on them. Kakashi then shoved them further making Itachi gag a little bit. He used that spit as lubricant to prepare himself for Itachi.

Kakashi stopped his ministrations and got on top of Itachi. Itachi grabbed Kakashi's mask and pulled him closer to eye level. "I need you inside me as well", Kakashi smiled.

"I wouldn't come any other way", he said Kissing his lips and slowly lowering himself on Itachi's manhood. "Oh fuck", grunted Kakashi. He eased himself on Itachi's dick and let himself adjust. He glided himself up and down until he found a rhythm that was pleasurable for both him and Itachi. Itachi closed his eyes and decided to just get lost in the sensations. It was then Kakashi locked eyes with a girl. He was about to stop when Itachi grabbed his hips and started to make him go faster. Kakashi recognized that it was Soraya. Kakashi smirked, she was definitely aroused but could tell she had no idea what was happening or experiencing.

"Oh shit", Itachi suddenly sat up and thrust his hip faster as if asking Kakashi to go faster. Kakashi obliged and watched as Itachi came. He motioned for Soraya to get behind a tree and watch. He took out Itachi's hair tie so his hair was wild around his chiseled body. Kakashi didn't know what came over him, but he wanted Soraya to see Itachi in all of his glory as Itachi came again. What would she do? Would she play with herself? The thought sent him almost over the edge. Kakashi loved it even more that Itachi was oblivious to the situation.

Soraya was a mess. She didn't know these feelings that were pouring out of her. She felt one time before when she kissed a boy, but this seemed 100 times more amplified. Her insides were starting to get wet and she could feel her nipples through her undershirt. What were those two doing? She just didn't understand and the way Kakashi stared at her made her insides even wetter than they were to begin with. She felt that she was interrupting on a private moment, but that Smirk was inviting her to have one more peek of what was going on. Soraya masked her chakra signature even more, ensuring Itachi would not know that she was here, then she slowly peeked behind the tree.

It was then she saw Itachi's back pressed firmly into Kakashi's chest as Kakashi was on his knees driving his dick up Itachi's ass. "Breath", said Kakashi, wanting Itachi to feel the ultimate pleasure. Soraya watched in amazement as Itachi was totally lost in the feeling and she could feel it on the stranger too. Kakashi opened his Sharingan eye and noticed the weird aura coming from the girl? "I wonder if that is where my sex drive is coming from", he wondered. Nevertheless, he admired the adorable look of sexual curiosity that came from Soraya. He watched as she looked in amazement at Itachi's bare chest and the sweat glistening from his naked body. He loved it as she self consciously wrapped her fingers around her crotch. He knew that her arousal was becoming painful, especially if she didn't take care of herself. He heard a high pitched groan, and was thankful that Itachi was so lost in his own pleasure. He started to jerk off itachi with one of his hands while placing a finger over his lips motioning her to be quiet.

It was then Kakashi felt the all too familiar sensation in his groin. "Fuck"

"Tell me Itachi, who do you wish was here", Itachi saw Soraya's face behind his eyelids. It wasn't even in the most sexual way. It was innocent, the way she studied her jutsus, when they were sparring or when she was nursing a wound on her brother.

It seemed so rude to even think of when Kakashi was inside him, but if she were here he could only imagine how her mouth would feel. He started to use the precum that he had as lubricant as he masterbated at the thought of that. "Soraya", he said softly. The pleasure was beginning to be too much for Itachi and he needed release soon. Kakashi could tell and he started to massage his tongue over the nape of Itachi's neck, and gave a slight bite. Itachi grunted at the feeling. "Harder, Faster", Itachi breathed out. Itachi Finally got on his forearm, no longer able to support his weight. Kakashi grabbed his hips and started thrusting until he felt himself cumming. "Fuck, fuck, fuck". Kakashi slowly slid out riding out his high. It was then he noticed Itachi still rubbing himself. "Let me finish you off", Kakashi flipped him over and his mouth resumed over Itachi's hard crotch. This time he could tell it was extra sensitive as tears of pleasure started to form in Itachi's eyes. Kakashi made eye contact with Soraya as he bobbed up and down with his hand following his hand. He deep throated Itachi and gagged as extra saliva covered his dick. Kakashi could feel himself getting hard again and knew this feeling wasn't purely from him and that he better finish Itachi off again. Before his need grew even further. Thankfully, Itachi grabbed a hold of Kakashi's hair and came into his mouth which Kakashi gladly swallowed. Kakashi threw Itachi's clothes at him as he started to dress himself.

"Go get yourself some rest at my home, I will go check on Soraya. Consider that an order", Itachi had no energy to fight as he was still riding on his orgasm. And there was no way he could look at her right now because of how turned on he was. "Also take a very cold shower", Itachi chuckled at Kakashi's command. Why did he have to mention her name? He doubted a cold shower would help.

"If she inquires about you, tell her I said that you are the only one to trust". He used his shirt to wipe the sweat from his chest. "She has trust issues, and she is very reserved, until she gets to know you at least", he smiled at the thought of her. "But she is someone you can trust as well", his eyes lowered in sadness. Itachi lowered his gaze to the floor, it was him that she actually had to worry about. Eventually, she was going to learn about his past and will she look at him the same? Kakashi could tell Itachi was starting to overthink again and he needed him gone before he got out of his sex haze and noticed that she was here. Her trying to mask her chakra signature was actually causing the opposite to happen

"Will do", Kakashi pulled Itachi up and ushered him in the direction of his home. "I mean it get some rest".Itachi put two finger up and disappeared in the night. Kakashi waited until he felt the alarms of his home go off and dissipate before he turned to the tree that Soraya was behind.

Soraya heard Itachi leave and was about to do the same when suddenly Kakashi was infront of her. He pulled down his mask and invaded her lips with his tongue. Soraya tasted something salty on Kakashi's tongue. Kakashi pulled away, not intending to go any further.

"Did you enjoy the taste of your sweet Itachi", chuckled Kakashi as he tucked a hair behind her ear. Soraya actually did but wasn't sure about this man. "Does his cum excite you" Her body was starting to feel hot again. "Yep definitely from her", he thought. She grabbed her crotch painfully and went down to her knees. Kakashi decided to have mercy on the poor girl and stop his perverted shenanigans. "Go home take a very cold shower and get some sleep", the man didn't have to tell her twice as she rushed off.


	15. Haath kng'gan ko aar'si kya

Chapter 14

Haath kng'gan ko aar'si kya

(You don't need a mirror to look at the wound in your palm.)

Soraya stretched and for once had a smile on her face. The fatigue and pain she felt would not hold her back today. She was surprised how fast she found a friend in Konoha. Nevertheless, the memories from last night came flooding back to her. She grabbed her chest as it started to tighten. She tried to put together what actually happened the night before. Soraya subconsciously put her hand to her lips and remembered the salty taste from the strange man. If anything she felt guilt and ashamed for liking the kiss as much she did. Her heart naturally quickened at the last time a boy kissed her and images flooded through her mind of the fateful day when her parents found out she kissed a guy.

_Soraya came into her home wanting nothing to do but to get started on homework before her mother came home. On the other hand, she was still elated from the day prior because her secret crush in her Dad's Karate kissed her behind the building. It felt great to actually have someone her age actually liking her. She couldn't help but daydream. However, as she entered her mother was already there in the kitchen waiting for her. She could tell by the way her mother was sitting with her arms and leg crossed, followed by her flared nostrils that she was in trouble. Soraya was trying to think what exactly did she do wrong?_

_A powerful slap was felt on her cheek and it brought her down to the floor. Tears started to flow from her eyes as her mother grabbed her to get up, just to push her back on the ground._

_"WHO'S MICHAEL", Soraya covered her year to avoid the loud influx of her mother's voice in her ear._

_"What?", Soraya questioned. Another slap was heard throughout the room._

_"The little boy you've been sleeping with", Soraya was really confused. All that happened was their lips touch. She didn't actually go to his house and sleep with him, and why was sleeping so bad anyway". She watched as her mother started to_ _destroy the house by throwing things. The sight was horrifying._

_"Nothing happened, I promise", said Soraya pleading with her mother._

_"That's not what your daddy said, he said one of his students told him you were all over Michael"_

_Soraya choked back. "It didn't happen, I swear, nothing happened", she pleaded._

Soraya ran to the bathroom hoping that washing her face would erase the memory that was playing vividly in her head.

_Her mother grabbed her by the collar and brought her to eye level. "Listen you little slut, your body belongs to me until your wedding"_

_Soraya glanced at her dad pleading for help. Nevertheless. He just seemed to ignore the whole situation. She looked at her mother and nodded._

_"Good now clean this mess up, because that's what whore's do clean up other's messes"_

Soraya's breathing became very heavy and she sat on the toilet because she feared she couldn't support herself anymore. It was then she saw the blade on the counter. Before she could comprehend what she was doing she reopened the wound of one of her scars. Seeing the blood slowly bubble up and pull over felt like a release. Soraya felt another presence in her room. It wasn't Itachi, nor Naruto. "Shit", she mumbled around her breath. She grabbed the robe to cover the fresh wound that she created. As she peaked through the crack, she noted it was the same strange man from last night, reading a book on the window seal.

"What are you doing here", she questioned.

"The name is Kakashi Hatake, not you", he said, not peering away from his book. "You should just call me Kakashi, we are going to see each other a lot so might as well get on a first name basis, Soraya-chan", It was then Soraya realized the lack of strangers she actually knew. Everyone she knew was like family. So it never registered until now that she hardly used honorifics.

"Ok why are you here", Kakashi peeked over his book to look at her confused face and did one glance over her.

"Why do I smell blood", he asked ignoring her question. Soraya was taken aback. That was an impressive sense of smell, Soraya noted.

"It was a razor, I cut my leg", hiding back the fact that she slashed her thighs on purpose to get her out of her panic attack.

"So you don't lie, but you don't exactly tell the truth, how can we be comrades?", he asked. To say that Soraya was thrown off from Kakashi was an understatement.

"You still haven't answered my question", she said sternly. "Senpai", being as formal as possible just to try to agitate him.

Kakashi closed his book and put it in his back pocket. "Don't you remember from last night", he asked nonchalantly. "Itachi told me to keep tabs on you". His 6'1 frame toward over her 4'10 stature. "Or did you enjoy the sex show too much to listen" Soraya squinted her eyes in confusion.

"Wait, men can have sex with each other", she asked. "Without being married", Kakashi watched as her face twist in realization and confusion.

"So Mom and Papa—", Kakashi couldn't help but smile underneath the mask. "Ohhh", Kakashi watched as she repeated oh several more times. "I thought sex was only between two people to have a baby". She then twisted her head to Kakashi. "Are you and Itachi about to get pregnant?", she whispered.

Kakashi roared with laughter. Soraya could tell from his reaction that she was very wrong. She crossed her arms and waited for him to finish. "You laughing is not telling me anything but that I'm ignorant in this situation"

"Okay" Kakashi exhaled, regaining his composure. He paused on how best to explain to her and decided to be honest. "Sex is more of a tool or way to get pleasure. It can be good, it can be bad, it can be used for manipulation, it can be used for love. It doesn't always end in the reproduction of a child"

"So you and Itachi?" She questioned, Kakashi clearly knowing she was referring to their escapade in the graveyard. She twisted her hands in nervousness and her face kept getting redder and redder. "Good or Bad? Are you guys together, together. Also how is that", she pointed to his penis, "supposed to fit in here", Soraya gestured to her vagina. Then blushed when she remembered that she just met Kakashi an hour ago. Wait Kakashi? It didn't take long for them to get on a first name basis.

"Trust me it just happens", he rubbed his temples, not fully aware of how to explain Itachi's and his relationship. "What did you see and feel"

Soraya paused remembering that night. She felt pain and agony flow through both of them. It was like a layer from Itachi was peeled away, like he didn't want to pretend he was okay. But when their lips touched it disappeared into that foreign feeling. "You both share some type of trauma and you use sex to forget about it?"

Soraya felt her womanhood clench at the thought of last night. And her nipples perking through her robe. He was turned on ever since he entered the room. He closed his eyes and kissed her through the mask. This time more gentle than the night before. "Good job, Hime"

"I thought we were on first name basis"

"Call it a pet name", he said as he deepened the kiss. Kakashi was glad that she was taking a liking to the new feeling and wanted to be the one to give her first orgasm, so it unnerved him when she roughly pushed him away. Soraya loved the feeling, but images and flooding back of her birth mother. Then an image of Itachi popped in her head. Both were playing in her head. But Kakashi's lips felt so good. All the feelings were all too much for her.

"I'm not allowed to feel this way", Kakashi was confused at the sudden change. The way she said that last statement unnerved him. Before he could say anything she was in the bathroom. He could hear breathing heavily and he could tell by the lighting in the crack of the door hinge that her back was on the door.

"Soraya you are allowed to feel whatever you want, you can't imprison your emotions, trust me I know", He could hear her breathing the door.

"You need to breathe", Kakashi said in a stern, more commanding voice. Soraya latched on to his voice as it became more authoritative. Kakashi coached and listened to Soraya for a series of breathing exercises. "I'm sorry, I went too fast, that was my mistake", Kakashi wanted to hit himself. Why couldn't he control himself around her and Itachi. Out of everyone he chose the most stoic fucked up person, and a mysterious woman-child that is a voyeur and ignorant of sex. But he did like the sass. Nevertheless, he didn't expect her to have a full blown anxiety attack.

Soraya snapped back to reality and saw the blade and put it in her dress pocket. There was no way she would allow Kakashi to see that when she opened the door. Kakashi saw her eyes downcast, ashamed of what just happened. "I'm--"

"Shh, I just told you don't be ashamed of how you feel", he lifted her chin to meet his eyes. "I apologize, if I made you feel uncomfortable". Soraya nodded her head and then she noticed the clock behind him. She then remembered Naruto.

"I'm sorry, I gotta go, somebody is waiting for me", Soraya went into the bathroom and quickly changed into a gray skirt and pink top. Kakashi watched as she exited the bathroom. The light pink shade of the blouse contrasted very well with her amber skin. She looked very different from the skittish, innocent girl that he intentionally frazzled. He could definitely tell that she was growing into a woman.

"Au revoir, Kakashi", Soraya said. Kakashi surely did not know what she said, but he did like how it rolled off her tongue. He didn't know where she was from, but the smile under his mask told him that he was very glad that Itachi found someone like her.

* * *

Soraya ran to get lunch for Naruto and herself. As she was heading to the school yard she heard yelling from behind her. For some reason she automatically knew that it was about Naruto.

"That Demon Brat, he is going to get it this time"

It was then she looked at the mountain and noticed the graffiti on the Hokage statute. She gasped and put her hand in surprise. Soraya took off running towards the statues in search of Naruto. It didn't take long to find him, she could feel his adrenaline and glee a mile away. Thankfully, the Jounin were still searching for him. She found him laughing behind a dumpster behind Icha Ramen.

Naruto laughed and peeked around the corner and waited to see if any of the police jounin would find him. It was usually a 50/50 chance but they usually grew tired of finding him eventually. He chuckled before he heard the annoyance of Soraya's voice.

"What do you think you are doing"

"Uhh--", was what Naruto could manage to say. 1) he thought it was all a dream, 2), how do you explain this to someone that actually cared about him. 3) he didn't want to disappoint her.

"Be glad, I don't give a shit about these people", Naruto felt her jerk him towards a nearby park and sat on a blanket to eat their lunch picnic style. She ushered him to eat, wanting the scene to look as natural as possible.

"What are we doing", asked Naruto in confusion. "They are definitely going to find me"

"Exactly", she said smiling putting some food on his plate. "Lying in plain sight is sometimes the best strategy for these types of situations.", She said as she popped a strawberry in her mouth. Three Jounin were headed her way, but Soraya took notice of the one with weird sunglasses. He seemed the smartest out of the bunch.

"Oh my god it's him", Naruto put his hand over his head in annoyance.

"Act natural", she said as she popped another strawberry in her mouth. "Let me do all the talking". Soraya waited until it was necessary to actually speak with them. Keeping up the charade that Naruto was innocent as long as she could. One of the Jounin reached out and was about to grab Naruto before Soraya gently, but firmly pushed his hand from Naruto and created some space. The man towered over her small frame, but she had a few tricks up her sleeve just in case things escalated.

"Gentleman, may I ask what is the problem", the man was caught off guard by Soraya. As in he didn't really expect anyone to be with him. The man took his hand back from her grasp.

"He desecrated the Hokage monument", she looked at the mountain that showed the four Hokages of the village and the paint that ran across him, then back to Naruto. She smiled and turned back to the men.

"I think you are mistaken, he has been with me this whole time, we are eating lunch", she gestured to their little picnic area. "Care to join?"

"Who are you, What is your name, and why are you with Naruto", the man started to bombard her with questions attempting to interrogate her.

"Now, Now, that's not relevant information,", she laughed as she patted his hand. "As you can see we are enjoying a lovely picnic"

"He is supposed to be in SCHOOL, we know you skipped this morning. Iruku said so himself", the man pointed right at Naruto. "You DEMON BRAT" Soraya blocked the man's view of Naruto and put more distance in between him and Naruto.

"If you have an issue, let's discuss this after lunch, you are scaring him", she whispered the last part of the sentence.

"So you are siding with him, you bitch", the Jounin was about to punch Soraya but she caught his hand and used the man's own body weight to knock him down. She felt a fight was going on. Soraya smiled as she got in a defensive stance. In a matter of seconds three men were down on the ground. Soraya patted herself on the back, all the training she did with Itachi was bearing fruit. She didn't even have to draw her weapon. She then saw more police and kicked her head back in annoyance and gave Naruto that demanded an answer of what was going on.

"I may have set an explosive of whip cream in the Hokage's office", he patted his head and laughed nervously.

"We are going to talk about this", said Soraya sternly. Soraya got her in a defensive stance waiting for the team of Jounin to attack. However, she noticed an old man in a robe and red and white hat walk right in front of her. The gang of Jounin stopped and immediately bowed at the old man.

"That's enough for today", said the old man. Soraya watched as Naruto crossed his arm in annoyance.

"But sir-

"I said that's enough, and take these men with you", Hirzuen gestured with his cane.

"Old geezer, I didn't need your help"

"I see you made a new friend, why don't you introduce me", Naruto's grimace changed into his usual bundle of excitement.

"Oh this is Soraya, she brought lunch, why don't you join us", he said running back to sit down in the picnic area.

"Sir as he said there is no way--", Hiruzen held his hand for her to stop.

"Don't worry about it this time. I'm sure as long as you here I suspect Naruto won't stoop to such levels to get my attention.", he said as he carefully sat down next to Naruto as his old bones were screaming for him to do the opposite.

"Wait who are you", she asked.

"He's the third Hokage", said Naruto between bites.

"Hirzuen Sabutori, but everyone knows me as Hokage", he chuckled. "Come sit, you are the one that provided lunch"

"Naruto, I had to come before this small lady took out my whole entire police force"

"It wasn't my fault they came after me more than usual, which sucks because it's my birthday", Hirzuen's smile faded knowing all to well the exact reason for their aggression.

"Wait its your birthday! I would have got you a present.", exclaimed Soraya.

"Nah these clothes are enough, and helping clean the apartment, and now lunch, and the old geezer here so it's a great day for me" he said as he shrugged his shoulders. It all started to register to Soraya that the pranks were probably a way to get attention and the Hokage knew it. Which is why he wasn't angry, but smiling.

Soraya watched as Naruto and the Hokage laughed and chatted about mundane things. It was totally contrary to how the villagers treated him. This was the second time today that she was just confused. How could a leader that clearly loved Naruto allow the abuse to just happen. With no punishment. It didn't make any sense. Soraya faked a smile for Naruto's sake. Hiruzen's old wisdom could tell that Soraya questioned his presence. Nevertheless, after he looked into his crystal ball and saw the kindness that she showed Naruto, he couldn't help meet the girl that Itachi brought along.

"Naruto, you skipped enough of school, it's time to go back don't you think?", suggested Hirzuen. Naruto protested, but Soraya convinced him that he was right.

"I will pick you up after school", said Soraya. "And we can do homework together, maybe you can teach me some things", she said with a smile. Naruto sighed but ran back to the school house, obeying Soraya. After Naruto was out of earshot.

Before Soraya could open her mouth to ask questions Hiruzen bowed down to the ground to her. "I know you have a lot of questions, but I just ask that you remain to show him the same kindness." Soraya felt embarrassed that an elder would bow to her; she quickly got him off his feet and dusted him off.

"I promise to care for Naruto, as long as I am here. But, I won't be here forever", she stated somberly.

"In time I will reveal the details you need to know, but he is just a boy that needs some nurturing", Soraya exhaled a deep breath. "Even if it's temporary". Soraya nodded in agreement.

* * *

The Akatusuki entered the palace that held the residence of Hanzo. Konan was adorned in royal bluish purple Hanbok with regal hair pins in her hair. She walked behind the noble women throwing flower petals, creating an illusion of her floating through a rain of petals. The music even furthered the whole ceremony of her returning to Court. Konan stopped a few feet before the throne and did a ceremonial bow before sitting across from Hanzo.

She observed him in his mask that created a shield for the venom that possessed his body. His hair that was once fully golden started to turn grey. He still held his strong physique, but he appeared somewhat weaker.

The Heads of the Akatsuki: Kisame, Yahiko, Nagato and Zabuza were in the eyesight of Konan. However, Masaru and Haku were in the back of the room along with the other spectators.

"How is my flower in the rain?", Hanzo asked? "I see you have not wilted"

"Nagato and Yahiko have taken good care of me", she said, her eyes downcasted, then quickly took a glance to see his reaction.

"I should hope so because if I only had you in my bed it would have ran cold", he laughed.

"We are here to talk more than just our sex lives", she chuckled. "How can I fulfil my husband's desires", Konan felt off with that phrasing. She felt the all too familiar feeling of calm overwhelm her, just like the times before. She felt herself detached, but she could still feel her mind determined to see this through and that is all she needed. Even if her resolve was slowly fading.

"Where is the girl" Konan gave him an intense stare. "You know the law, every woman belongs to me."

"SIRE PLEASE PUNISH YOUR WIFE, SHE BROKE THE LAW, YOU SAVED US FROM THE MIGHT OF THE OTHER HIDDEN VILLAGES, SHE HAS DISGRASED YOU." A choir of men repeated his statement. Before tactics like this would intimidate her, however she had a new found purpose. Usually she would grovel at his feet but not today.

"My love, my daughter is preparing to take her place in this Court as your heir", Hanzo looked more than displeased at this statement. "My son, is here in good faith that you will accept them both. They are both talented in the way of the Ninja and Soraya is furthering her education in diplomacy. An asset this country desperately needs."

"My children, you mean OUR CHILDREN", he stood up angrily. "YOU HAVE NOT RECOGNIZED ANY OF MY SONS AS HEIR, BUT YOU DID FOR A MERE GIRL"

"Take it back", he said calmly. Konan could feel her thoughts shift into accepting his words. As the conversation was going Masaru slowly started making his way closer to Konan. He noticed a female that resembled Hanzo. She was staring intently at Konan. It didn't take long for Masaru to know what she was doing. Masaru looked around noticing that most key people in this room outside of the Akatsuki were in sometype of trance. Masaru was impressed at the mental capabilities of this woman. All of them were under her control.

Masaru could feel the walls that he put up in Konan's walls start to fade. He automatically knew that she outranked him in experience, but he concentrated on Konan and blocked the barrage of attacks on her mind. He could see Misaki essence flow in and out of his mother's thoughts. It was so beautiful. The deceit of self doubt that she placed in Konan's mind. It was almost breathtaking how easy it was for her. Nevertheless, he wouldn't let anyone tamper with his Mother. His mother was strong, smart and cunning. Konan had been held down by these two too long. Masaru gave a firm push to the woman. It was enough to break her concentration.

" _Stay out of her brain_.", Masrua gave her a firm warning. The woman held her head and glanced around until she saw Masaru's young stature and smirked. Masaru cursed under his breath. She wanted to play.

" _Mom, we have a situation. No time to explain but, you have to help me, I can't protect your mind alone, you have to help me_ "

" _How_?". asked Konan starting to panic internally of the impending battle in her head. 

" _You are the only one, who knows your true self, ultimately the decision is yours, it's not really mind control, at the end of the day, they are just strong suggestions, you still have a will of your own_ "

" _Are you really going to listen to a young orphan boy. We provided you with everything. We are your true family_ "

Hanzo noticed the trance like state Konan had and smiled at his sister knowing that it was a matter of time before Konan would be under your control.

" _Remember all the good times we had_ ", Konan could hear Misaki whispering in her head. Konan grabbed her ears and covering them as a natural reflex. Images of Konan lying naked with Misaki. Misaki kissing her and her body on fire with desire as Hanzo was deep inside her. She remembered how pleasurable her body felt. It felt so good. A moan escaped her just remembering how she would beg for the pleasure. She was no longer starving, always having to fight to live. Hanzo protected her all she had to do was follow Hanzo's orders.

_Remember the truth_ , Masaru's seemed fleeting but it was needed to remember why she refused to go back to Hanzo. 

Images of her being forced to watch Rape after Rape and the abuse that Hanzo did to so many people. The deal she had to make just to form the Akatsuki to help fulfil Jiraya's dream of a better world. How she had watch Hanzo take Yahiko and Nagato in front of her. How she had to masturbate in front of him as he took them both. Just for his "last great show". Images of her repeatedly being slapped around by Misaki. Just to be beaten to a bloody pulp by Hanzo. What did all that comfort and fake pleasure really bring? Misery.

Masaru and Misaki continued the battle of dominance over Konan's mind. Images and thoughts seemed to play like a video in the background as the two trying to overpower the other. Masaru could feel himself weakening. This woman had years of superiority over his training, which he was just now starting to understand. She had time to practice and refine her skill. Masaru knew that he was in a losing battle. Something inside him did not want him to surrender. He could feel Konan fighting against Misaki's gaslighting. And there was no way he was going to allow Misaki to win. Even if he had to push them both out of the way to allow Konan time to regain her autonamy. It was then that Masaru to ahold of Misaki's mental presence and disappeared from Konan's memory.

**Masaru found himself on top of crystal clear water in a vast world. There he saw Misaki there across from him. "Where are we", he demanded.**

**"Where you wanted us to be", she chuckled. That smile was soon replaced with a look of irritation**

**"I don't understand",**

**"This is the deepest corner of Konan's mind, I only have been here once, but it wasn't as serene as this, but it's quite dangerous to be this deep in someone's mind you might want to take us back"**

**"How did I do this?"**

**"You mean you don't know", a cackle came from her lips in disbelief.**

**"You wanted your Mother to make her own decision, so you banished us both to something deeper than even her subconscious, so I wouldn't interfere." Misaki suddenly appeared in front of Masaru and walked around him as if inspecting him. "You knew you were no match for me, so something deep within you made us go into somewhat of a stalemate. To find out about this trick at such a young age. You truly are a genius. But you may want to get us of here, I'm pretty sure both of us have collapsed by now"**

Yahiko heard a thud and saw Masaru collapsed on the ground. He and Kisame rushed toward him. He held Masaru and along with Kisame called out his name trying to wake him. Meanwhile servants rushed towards Misaki's side as she fell to the floor. Haku looked at Zabuza in uncertainty.

"He will pull through, kid", said Zabuza in false reassurance. In reality, he didn't understand what was going on. However, he could deduce it had something to do with Konan and the lady that fell to the ground.

**"If you don't release us we are both going to die", she said more desperately. Her sly composure was starting to fade into fear. Alternatively, Masaru went to his knees to meditate and to find a solution to this problem.**

**"How did you get out of it last time?"**

**"I don't know, it was when Konan was most vulnerable, her mind was on the brink of madness, this pond was like being at sea in a typhoon."**

**"What did you do?", he asked firmly his eyes glaring at her.**

**"I made her see the truth, that we will always be a part of her", she said ominously. "That we own her". Crazy ecstasy started to rise over her face. "You should have been there that day, she was so helpless", a soft moan escaped her lips. "Have you ever seen a mind on the brink of BREAKING", she laughed crazily. "I knew the best buttons to push to, she always had a soft spot for those two orphan boys"**

**Masaru was sorry that he tried to inquire anything from this lady. It was then a faint light in his mind hummed. "Do you hear that", he asked.**

**"Hear what?", she asked.**

**"It's our way out". He saw it the light and he ran towards it. He recognized that this was another thought process not fully formed. It was just light, full of everything and nothing. He attached himself to this feeling and was able to reach his own self again.**

Konan's felt her mind being torn apart and a loud scream escaped her lips. Nagato was about to rush to her side when Zabuza stopped him. "She has to do this on her own". He lowered him as he saw understanding come across Nagato's face. "You have to trust that Masaru and Konan can handle this, if they can't your dream is a waste of time, you won't be the people to execute it"

Masaru saw everything down to the very essence of Konan. The reasons behind her fear, her love, and more importantly her want for her better life. It was almost too much for him to bear.

Tears started falling from her eyes. Everything she held in the private part of her mind came back full force.She was ashamed that Masaru had to find her truth at such a young age. Was he ashamed of her? How could he love her? How was he supposed to have faith in her as a mother?

_I could Never hate you!_ _I just want you to be with me._ If Konan wasn't in so much pain she would have cried tears of joy at Masaru's innocent voice. 

"I won't", she muttered after the pain started to subside. "I won't", she repeated again. "The only way your seed will ever inherit your title is if it came from me, and we know that won't happen", she said. Her eyes were bloodshot and her perfect hair was disheveled as she unintentionally pulled her hair as Misaki and Masaru battled within her mind. "We made a deal. I swear to you all we want is peace for Amegakure, we have no intention of going against you in our household, all we want in your continued promise that you will aid on us this path to peace"

Hanzo stood up abruptly to show dominance. Konan quickly stood to meet his gaze. "You expect me to believe that naming an heir apparent, is a peace offering"

"You know I can never have children", she stated. "11 miscarriages. ELEVEN",

Yahiko and Nagato cringed at the statistic that Konan provided. They were only aware of four. All the pain that Konan endured herself, must have been unbearable. Knowing some of those were actually their children as well, they couldn't help but feel more loss than they already had.

"I'm just asking that you give me these two", she pleaded.

"You know I can't even deny the law", he said firmly. "You have to be more specific about what you want". Konan looked into his eyes and knew the next few moves would be very intense. "LEAVE US". Everyone left except Kisame, Yahiko and Nagato. Zabuza carried Masaru in his arms and Haku followed.

"Hanzo please", Hanzo backhanded her across her face.

"That is for undermining me", he said firmly. "Now, wife", he said distastefully. "How am I supposed to trust you, you say you want peace but you almost started a war."

"What can I do to make you believe that we only have Amekagure best interest, and that means your best intestert."

Hanzo thought about it for a minute. He could punish her, but that look in her, that new found confidence and the look of defiance from Nagato, Yahiko and Kisame made him think twice of using his old tactics. He knew he was growing frail by the day. The poison in his body, that was an asset was starting to betray him. But he did have one trick up his sleeve.

"I want to choose our daughter's husband",

"Oh Fuck No", yelled Kisame. "Konan don't do this--"

"Kisame", Yahiko gave a sinister aurora filled with hate and anger. "Shut-up". Kisame regained his composure and did what Yahiko commanded. It was a clear warning.

"I have three criteria'', Hanzo smirked and gave her a nod to continue. "1. That it will have some type of diplomatic advantage, 2. It can't be any of your illegitimate sons and 3. It must be beneficial to Amegakure and the Akatsuki's mission"

"You wound me, it's like you don't think I have my daughter's best interest" He put his hand over his heart in pretend heartache. Konan rolled his eyes. "Shall we seal it with a kiss my dear".

"Promise me, and Akatuski will do your bidding for Amegakure", Hanzo loved the pleading tone coming from Konan.

"I knew you would eventually come around", Hanzo walked closer to her into her personal space. "Kiss me, wife, and we shall renew our deal", Konan closed the distance between them and planted a firm kiss. Hanzo deepened the kiss by placing his hand behind her head.

"God I miss your lips", he said breathlessly. "You rival Misaki, and she misses you too", Konan pushed him away.

"Are we done", she asked.

"Konan I knew you wouldn't harm me once you stepped foot in this palace", tears formed in her eyes. Everyone warned her it was a power display. "But you have become more of a challenge" He smiled at the look of defeat in her eyes. "I will see you around, let me know when my daughter comes back", he said as he walked out of the room. Konan watched as he left the main hall and turned around violently and started to walk quickly toward the compound. She tore the hairpins out of her hair. Her long blue hair flowing down her back. It was growing faster than usual nowadays. She knew Kisame, Yahiko and Nagato would follow her.

She entered the compound and went to her office, but when she got there she saw Orochimaru in her chair. The girl she knew as Sazume was standing right next to him along with her father.

"What are you doing here", she asked.

"Even disheveled- you are still quite the beauty, you put on quite the performance today", he said ignoring her question.

A kunai was at Orochimaru's throat. "I will ask this another way, what game are you playing at", she said clearly not in the mood.

"I forgot." He pushed the kunsi from his throat. "Best not to play with Mama Bears, I will just get straight to the point" Konan gestured for him to continue. "I will help you get rid of Hanzo, if you recognize The Land of Sound as a Country"

"Why, and what makes you think taking out Hanzo is the right solution, it would just create a vacuum."

"We know that you have already considered creating a puppet government around the idea of Hanzo, we will help you destroy his loyalist when the time comes", Konan seemed unsure. Yahiko, Nagato and Kisame were soon behind her.

"What's in it for you", asked Yahiko.

"You will know in time, but you need me anyway right, your daughter is ill, probably getting worse by the day. But how would you know? It seems like she is good at hiding feelings and even physical pain", he stated simply.

"That is entirely vague", said Nagato. "How do you know--"

"I have my spies"

"All Lord Orochimaru wants is the ability to treat your daughter and recognition as a country and he will help you take control over Amekagure."Konan knew this deal was too good to be true. But at this time she had no other option.

"Fine"

Orochimaru smirked. "We will be in my country to get ready for her treatment", the trio walked out of the room. "And oh Konan, Don't think you can double cross me like you are Hanzo, I will kill Soraya and then use her as a specimen for my experiment. Do. Not.Try.Me" Konan gasped at his threat. "I am thoroughly going to enjoy experimenting on Hanzo", Orochimaru smiled and disappeared with a body flicker.

* * *

Later that night Hanzo was still gleeful at the display. He did think it was odd that Misaki was still asleep from when she collapsed earlier today. Hanzo was too entertained by the display of Konan that he barely noticed the commotion pertaining to his sister. Hanzo then remembered that the child Masaru did the same around the same time. He knew that Misaki was trying to get Konan to dismiss the idea of Konan recognizing these children as heirs. If she collapsed because of that, could it be that this child had the same power as Misaki.

"Lord Hanzo, a Leader from the Konohagakure is here", the maid bowed in respect. Hanzo was puzzled at the thought of someone from the Village of the Leaf would be here this late. But, it was also where the girl was currently located. These to bits of information peaked his interest. He gestured the servant to let the man in to his quarters.

"Lord Hanzo, I'm so glad to have an audience with me", Hanzo knew this old frail looking man. Danzo. He met this man in battle once and decimated his squadron and held him as political hostage. If it wasn't for the third Hokage's closeness to him, he would have killed him on sight.

"What can you offer me Danzo"

"I'm here to warn you about the Akatsuki, especially your wife Konan", he said. Hanzo drunk some wine, pretending to be uninterested in Danzo's information.

"If you are talking about Soraya, I know of her, we had a discussion about her today"

"Did she tell you that both were Rui's", said Danzo. Hanzo abruptly stopped what he was doing and did an about-face to Danzo. It made sense now about Misaki and the boy. They were probably in a mental battle right now as they speak or recovering from one. Misaki has not had this type of competition for years. She would be completely weak even if it was an easy battle.

"Go on", said Hanzo

"Isn't it odd that she actively lied to you about the children, she is trying to destroy everything you did for this village", suggested Danzo.

"I have firm knowledge that the Akatsuki actions are all for Amegakure.", said Hanzo confidently. "Konan likes to play her little games, but she always will do my bidding"

"You have no idea how far a mother will go to protect her young", warned Danzo. "You honestly think that Konan fears you more than the urge to protect her children", asked Danzo. "If I were you I would keep a close eye on the Akatsuki, they are gaining quite the popularity, I hear the people praising their Queen and her acts of service to the village, rather than their Leader who has protected them for decades". Hanzo threw a vase at Danzo's head.

There was some truth to what Danzo said. He and Misaki only had control of all the village leaders and nobility only through manipulation through their powers. If these children contradicted their power just a little bit they would lose control.

"Say the word and the Leaf will provide men to take the Akatsuki down, and the threat to your power", Danzo smiled knowing that Hanzo would agree.

"What's the plan?", Hanzo asked with a wicked smile.


End file.
